Restart part 3: Together
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Finding out that she is the last of her kind. Sort of like a dying breed doesn't help things. Trying to stop spirits from being used isn't the easiest job in the world either. Especially when you try to throw a normal life into. Korra is sure getting Asami Sato for a soulmate won't put a end to the crazy whirlwind that is her life.
1. Chapter 1

A baby woke up before dawn and started to fuss.

The baby had just had a dream. In the dream there was nothing but sadness at first. The baby was crying and so was the person behind her. Then everything went black like she had fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes the person wasn't there but other people were. So she smiled and laughed with everyone. She liked this part of the dream better because there was no sadness no tears. Then she started to wonder where the other person was and why they were not here. She missed the other person and wanted her to be happy like she was. Then she saw the other person beyond the group of people that was surrounding her. The person was smiling and waving. She knew then that wherever the person had gone to she was happy. So she smiled and waved back. Then the baby felt someone lace their fingers with her own. Her smile grew as she looked back at smiling red lips but when she turned back the woman was gone. Now she felt lonely and empty even with the crowd still around her and the hand in her's.

So the baby woke up no longer wishing to feel the way because even though she wasn't hurt it was painful. When she woke up she had no idea what she was feeling or what feelings were but she didn't like it. So she did what baby's do naturally when they were upset. She cried.

"Hey hey now." A voice said startling the baby. "Why are you crying?"

The baby squirmed in her crib as a light came out of her body. The light took a human form and landed softly beside the crib. The baby looked up and cooed as the light figure smiled down at her. She stopped squirming when the light put its hand on her stomach.

"I know you won't understand a thing that I am saying but I had to say something. I'm not going to be here with you this time." The lift said as it gently stoked her cheek.

Tears formed in the baby's eyes as scrunched up is face. "Don't cry. I plan on seeing you again. Just not any time soon. I know you won't understand feeling empty and alone even with all the people who will surround you but it will be ok. However when you do. You will remember I'm happy and that you made the right choice. So it will get better just remember to hang in there okay?" She asked as she started to cry.

She gave the baby a watery smile. "This time I made it so you won't end up alone. I know I know." She said with a choked laughed. "That sounds like more than less but everyone will believe in you. I believe in you. She will believe in you." The baby gripped onto her fingers smiling.

"She'll be there to and it'll be great but there will be bumps in the road. The both of you are stubborn. She'll make you happy though. Happier than you've ever dreamed possible. And I can't wait to see it." The light leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. The baby looked up smiling and her ocean blue's looking right through the light. "I think that's the most amazing thing about this. I'll be watching over you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

The light kissed the baby's nose making her squeal and giggle in delight. The light closed is eyes and rested it's forehead on the baby's. "Never forget that I love you." Then the light was gone. Back into the baby's body where it came from.

The baby laid there kicking her feet as she stared up at the ceiling. She only looked away when her room door was opened. A woman and a man walked in.

"She's already awake." The man said making a face to earn a giggle from the baby.

"That's a surprise considering she takes after you." The woman teased moving the baby's unruly hair out of her face.

"Yes but you take after your beautiful mother." The man cooed. "Isn't that right Senna." He smiled at his wife.

She blushed as she waved him off. "Yeah but you still ended up with your father's lopsided grin." She cooed tickling her daughters stomach.

Tonraq laughed as he picked up his giggling baby girl. "Come on my little penguin."

"You mean our future trouble maker." Senna said coming on the other side of the baby.

Tonraq nodded then dramatically gasped before looking at Senna. "I can't believe we almost forgot."

Senna raised a eyebrow and then smirked as she caught on. They both looked down at their daughter chewing on her fingers before getting into position. They blew raspberries on her cheeks making her squeal before saying.

"Good morning Korra."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! It's what she wanted." Raava said not taking her eyes of the screen.

"But is it what you wanted?" The voice pressed again.

"Yes I've missed you Vaatu." She said lacing her fingers through his. "Haven't you missed me?"

He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "You know I have."

She looked up into the eyes she never thought she'd see again. "Good."

She pulled him down and settled into his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around her. "Now! Let's watch our little avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

Why does it hurt so much?

It feels like I took a knife and stuck it deep into my chest and started to carve and carve until there was nothing left.

It's funny actually. No matter where I look, where I turn, where I go. Love ones always surround me and yet I still feel alone.

Even the woman I craved in this lifetime and the last can't fill the void.

But.

Sometimes you just get tired of crying.

Tired of giving.

Tired of expectations.

Tired of forgiving.

Tired of a blind eye.

Tired of being ignored.

Not being heard.

Not being sought after.

Not being grounded.

Being unwelcomed.

Being lonely.

Being left behind.

A disappointment.

A disgrace.

Ashamed.

Unpleasant.

Ridiculous.

Scared.

Defeated.

Broken.

Sinful.

Resentful.

Hateful.

Colorless.

Trash.

Not worth it.

Nothing.

Even after all that people still get up. Dealing with it however they see fit even if it means not dealing with it at all.

It only makes since that I give it a try.

I mean why not?

Sometimes people don't always get a happy ending.

And that's okay you know.

Things tend to fall to shit around me all the time and I let it.

I know it's hard to believe but it's true.

When everyone believes you to be the strongest. Your weaknesses become outrageous comical even.

I do have my fair share of fears.

I get scared like the best of them.

Everyone tends to forget that.

That I'm human to.


	3. Chapter 3

_"And you don't seem the lying kind, A shame that I can read your mind, And you don't seem to understand, A shame you seemed a honest man."_

"The target is almost there don't fuck it up." A voice said into her head piece interrupting her song.

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with yourself Mako." She smirked as she stood up on the ledge.

Mako chuckled. "Just get ready. I'm heading back out on patrol."

Korra activated her mask right before she stepped of the ledge. She smiled as she felt the wind whipping around her falling body. She landed on top of a car crushing it before back flipping back on to Naga.

"Hmmm I thought they would have come out by now." Korra said as she plopped her head down on Naga's.

Naga growled before jumping back. Three things burst out of the ground.

"Spirit fusers big surprise there." Korra said as she jumped in front of Naga. "Okay I'll deal with them and then-."

She stopped notching the other two fusers were backing away from the one in the middle. The thing in question growled wildly as it grabbed at its head. It foamed at the mouth as it's body mutated. When it's body stopped changing it growled lowly at Korra with a smile. She looked it over determining what to do. Naga growled in warning when it stretched. She took that as her chance to strike.

Korra went into avaatar state as she jumped in front of the fuser on the left. She wasted no time in separating the spirit bond. After opening a spirit capsule and safely depositing the little spirit. She turned just in time to deflect the attack the other fuser attempted. She quickly placed her hand on its chest pulling the spirit out. The man staggered back glaring daggers at her.

"You bitch! We won't be stopped." The man wheezed before passing out.

Korra tsked and simply side stepped his fallen body. The spirit mutation cocked its head to the side as Korra watched it. It took a step breaking the road under its weight. She watched it struggle to get its foot out as it got angrier.

"Kill it." She said causing Naga to whine. "It's okay girl. There's nothing else we can do for it anymore. We can't save the spirit or even the person. I don't see where they separate. I've never seen this before but it's like neither exist anymore."

She turned right before Naga struck at the sounds of siren's. "Let's go girl." She said jumping on her back before as Naga took off in the air.

* * *

"What happened? It's all over the news." Tenzin asked when Korra and Naga came in.

Korra sighed as she sat down on the couch. "I'm not sure really. It was unlike anything I've ever really seen before. It's some kind next level spirit bond. I came here a year ago to stop the red lotus I'm just now getting it under control and now this. I don't know how to stop this. I didn't feel the human or the spirit anymore. I had Naga kill it because there was no time to study it. We were on the highway and I knew the police would be there soon."

"Hmmm if this is something new we're going to need to capture one to study it." Tenzin said absent-mindedly rubbing his beard.

"Already on it boss." Bolin said sitting down in a arm chair. "I heard everything and I'm already hacking into the police database."

"I thought that's what we had Mako for?" Korra suggested.

"He can't just go snooping around the database. He could get fired!" Bolin said shaking his head.

"Ok what about Lin?" She asked still trying to play it safe.

"Lin can't get into files that are labeled top secret." He looked away from the screen long enough to give her a blank stare.

"How soon can you have it done?" Tenzin asked just as Korra opened her mouth.

"Tomorrow morning for sure." He assured him as he smirked at Korra's pout.

"Good I'll let Mako know later but for now Korra stay focused on taking down the red lotus. I'm going to start my own investigation. We need to find out everything we can about this before we act. It could be spirit fusion finally going wrong and we could somehow end it speeding it up or a number of other things. All which are not good." Tenzin said pacing.

Opal walked down stairs and headed for the kitchen. She looked over at the three of them and shook her head as took a banana off the counter.

"Rough night?" She asked walking into the large living area.

Everyone nodded all lost in there own thoughts. She sighed as she walked over to Bolin and closed his laptop.

"Hey!" He shouted trying to get it back.

"Ah ah have you eaten yet?" She asked dodging his advances.

"I ate this morning I'm not hungry." He huffed crossing his arms. His bestfriend could be a pain sometimes.

"Come on Pabu let's go fix dinner and if mr. Grumpy wants to join us he can." She said to the little spirit as he sat on her shoulder.

She offered the little guy the banana and he happily accepted. Rubbing his head on her cheek as thanks. She laughed as she washed her hands.

"Don't worry about me I'm heading to see my mom." Tenzin threw over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"Got it put it in the fridge." Opal nodded as she took down ingredients.

"Don't worry about me either I'm heading out." Korra hopped up stretching.

Naga hopped up stretching with her before nuzzling her.

"Are you coming back?" Opal asked looking at her overt her shoulder.

"Don't I always?" Korra asked with a goofy smile.

Bolin and Opal shared a look as she walked out with Naga trailing her.

"Do you think she's thinking about it still?" Bolin asked looking over at Opal.

She didn't need to turn around to see the distressed look on his face. "When is she not thinking about it? She's the only avatar that has lasted this long. All the others finished their avatar duties and then the gift was passed on. She's probably feeling like a failure."

* * *

Korra sighed as she stepped into the sidewalk. Naga fell in step beside her and bumped her shoulder. Korra chuckled and ruffled her fur.

"I'm ok girl." Naga growled making her laugh. "No really. Maybe I'm still the Avatar because I haven't finished everything I needed to do yet. Plus I haven't found my soulmate. I guess I shouldn't complain though because Bolin, Mako, Opal, and hell even Tenzin haven't found theirs either."

She huffed as her phone ringed. "Yeah?" She answered rolling her eyes.

"The hell happened today Korra? There's a mutated body on the highway and the press is up my ass!" Lin yelled into the phone making Korra jerk away.

Korra let out a huge sigh. "Calm down. I'm not even sure what happened. It was way beyond a regular spirit fusion. The person and spirit were not present it was completely mindless."

"Do you have any clue at all about what it could be?" Lin asked more calmly.

"We're working on it." Korra said a smirk forming on her face.

Lin sighed and Korra knew she was pinching her nose so her smile grew. "Illegally I'm sure but alright. Let me know something as soon as you can." Korra nodded as she kept walking lightly bumping Naga.

"Oh and kid." Lin said making Korra stop.

"Yeah" Korra looked up at the sky not wanting to look down.

"Go home kid. Worrying yourself won't make anything change."

"Yeah I will." Korra huffed with a smile.

"Remember you come to me if you need help. You're not alone in this."

* * *

Asami pulled her gloves and goggles off add she took a step back. She smiled at her new creation in front of her. She just finished the very first hover scooter. She knew she should wait to until the morning when someone else was around. It was a rule to test prototypes when other people are here. But she was usually the last one here so she she did it by herself.

"Log open." She said making a screen appear to her right as she put back on her goggles and added a helmet.

"Hover scooter test one 11:18 p.m." She said as she eased her way onto the scooter.

"Log close." She said as she started it up and opened a garage door. "Alright all I have to do is not crash."

She circled around the block and cheered when everything seemed to be going fine. She turned to the right to go a little further when she unknowingly hit a jet stream of air.

"Shit!" She said as she tried to control the wobbling machine.

"Fuck!" Asami screamed clinging to the scooter when the engine cut and she started falling.

* * *

Korra looked up again after hanging up only to get pushed right back down by Naga. When she opened her eyes Naga was stepping off her with something in her jaws. She barely set up before a beautiful woman was kneeling in front.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked worry stitched into her brow.

She held out her hand to help Korra stand. Korra only stared to stunned by her beauty to say anything.

"Hey." The said woman smiling brightly at her face. "Are you still with me?"

"What?" Korra asked before she snapped out of it. "Y-yeah." She took the offered hand and stood up.

They both froze for a second as the shock ran through their bodies. Their breath caught in their throats as they looked at each other. They quickly looked away dropping the others hand. The only noise between them was the busy street. It only lasted for a minute before Naga pounced on the woman licking her face.

"Naga! No! Get off her!" Korra yelled trying to get the spirit of the woman.

The woman however just laughed and guided Naga off her so she could stand. "I've never seen such a huge wolf spirit before." She said petting Naga's head.

"I'm really sorry she's usually well behaved. " Korra said scowling at her companion.

The woman waved her off. "It's fine she was just really excited. It happens to the best of us sometimes."

"I am however sorry that I almost hit you with my scooter." The woman said sending Korra a blinding smile that had her blushing.

The moment was interrupted by Naga nuzzling the woman again. Said woman only petted her as she kept her eyes on Korra. "I'm Asami by the way."

"Korra." Korra gasped out but then groaned at how she sounded.

"Nice name." Asami said throwing her a wink as she went over to her scooter. "Well so much for not crashing." She sighed as she crouched down to inspect it.

Korra was lingering from behind so she decided to just crouch down beside her to. She watched as Asami grumbled to herself about the holes Naga's teeth left and the damaged engine.

"Well tomorrow's going to be an early morning." Asami said suddenly standing up and surprising Korra in the process.

"How are you going to get it back?" Korra asked raising to her level.

"Oh I'll just call someone to pick it up tonight." Asami said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." Korra replied softly as she got lost in her eyes.

"Hey would you like to go get coffee with my. I know this really great place not to far from here." Asami said smiling at her again.

Korra wanted to say yes she really did but she needed to get home. "I really want to but I need to get back before my friends start worrying."

Asami tried to kept the disappointment out of her voice. "Oh ok. Well it was nice meeting you and I really hope I'll see you again in the future."

"Yeah me too." Korra said unable to hold back her disappointment.

"Well I should get going. I've got a little walk ahead of me. Goodbye Korra."Asami gave her one last smile before she went her separate threw wave over her shoulder when Korra weakly said goodbye after her.

Korra watched her until she was out of sight. She buried her face in Naga's fur and did a little scream. Naga whined and she turned her head sighing.

"Come on. Let's go home girl." She said pulling away and looking at her head. "Maybe." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Asami pulled her hand out of her pocket and looked at it. "I hope so." She said stuffing it back in her pants pocket. "I'm so seeing her again."


	4. Chapter 4

Opal walked into Korra's room and shook her head at what she saw. Korra was sprawled out on her bed with her hanging off. She sighed as she let her eyes roam over the room. Her eyes landed on the pictures Korra had of her family and friends. There hasn't been one time that Korra hasn't had that goofy smile on her face. Opal wondered how her friend could always be so happy. When it seemed as if the world was against her.

"Korra get up!" Opal said shaking her. Korra groaned as she shuffled under her covers hiding. "Don't start with me! You promised you were going to go dress shopping with me for the Gala."

"Tomorrow dammit!" Korra grumbled.

"You were suppose to go with me last night but you had a job to do." Opal complained rolling her eyes. "Come on Korra! What if there's a chance that I meet my soulmate tonight. Don't you want me to look amazing so they don't runaway."

"Ugh fine!" Korra said popping up from her hiding place looking disgruntled. "I'm positive you could have found someone else to go with."

"Shut the fuck up! I remember someone making me go to the airport to pick up a handmade dress for them. And I don't recall complaining once. Isn't that right princess Korra?" Opal said bowing.

"I hate you." Korra said as Opal's laughter floated through the room as she slammed the door.

She flopped back on her bed. She had another dream of a snap snippet from her past life. She was on a hill top with a white wolf crying as the ground shook. She still couldn't remember her last life but what she got from the little scenes was that she obviously wasn't happy. Maybe it had something to do with the emptiness she felt. Even though she was happy she sometimes felt like a shell.

* * *

"Will you please hurry up." Korra groaned in her chair outside the dressing rooms. Naga whacked her with her tail. "Ow! Stop it Naga. I know your ready to go to."

"Shut up!" Opal growled out from behind one of the curtains. "I think this is the one."

She walked out in a floor length green dress that hugged her curves and cuffed her neck. The other two stared at her with their jaws open.

"How do I look?" She asked turning in a slow circle.

"B-beautiful." Korra stuttered.

"Thanks" Opal said before looking at herself in the mirror.

Korra came to stand behind before smiling softly at her friend. "Your going to get your soulmate and still a couple others." She said making them both laugh.

* * *

Asami was under the hood of her car bobbing her head to some music. When someone kicked her leg.

"Fucking hell." She said angrily sliding from under the car.

She came face to face with a smiling Kuriva. "The hell do you want." Asami asked pushing her face back.

"Hey! What's with the attitude when I brought you brunch." Kuvira fake pouted. She dangled the food in front of her face.

Asami snatched the bag and raised a eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing really. Me and Baatar want to come to the Gala." Kuvira said looking at her nails.

"What? Why?" Asami asked with a mouth full of strawberries.

"Because it's a Friday night and we don't have shit to do. Plus I haven't been able to dress nice in a while. I have this amazing black and green tux that I haven't gotten to wear yet." Kuvira said sitting across from her.

"Yeah right! I know for a fact that the both of you just want to go because of the princesses and princes that will be there." Asami said laughing making Kuvira smile.

"Hey you never know my soulmate could be a princess." Kuvira said stealing a strawberry.

"Yeah." Asami said sarcastically. "A princess who wants to be a soulmate to someone who have up their title. Sounds like a match made in heaven."

"Shut up and eat." Kuvira said annoyed as she kicked her foot.

"Bolin were back and we brought snacks!" Korra shouted as they came in the warehouse.

* * *

"He's taking a nap with Juicy and Pabu." Mako said from his spot on the couch.

"Why is he asleep and your not?" Opal asked referring to his long hours.

"He hasn't been to sleep yet. I went to check on him and he was glued to his screen." Mako said popping up and looking at them. "And as for me you know sometimes I can't sleep."

"Aww such a good big brother." Korra teased as she put down her bags.

"Fuck off you weirdo." Mako said sitting up. "Where have you two been?"

"Dress shopping for the Gala tonight." Opal said all smiles as she headed up stairs.

"I forgot that was tonight. Is our party still on for tomorrow?" He asked Korra as she sat down beside him.

"Hell yeah it is!" Korra conformed punching him in the shoulder.

"You think your dad is going to try to set you up with somebody again?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She said rolling her eyes. "Plus my cousins will be coming."

"Yeah, hey is your uncle still tripping on Densa for being into girl stuff?" He asked.

"Hell yes! It's crazy because he accepts him being gay. I wish he would just leave him alone already. And you know he's still on my case for being bi because I should only like one not both." She made a frustrated noise as she rubbed her temple.

"It's mostly because of who you are. Then you still haven't found your soulmate yet." He reminded her.

"Yeah i know but at least I'm not alone in that area. I'm surrounded by soulmateless people except for Lin." She teased poking him in the side.

He knocked her hand away huffing "Shut up! there's still a chance we could all end up like Tenzin."

"What about me?" Tenzin asked making them jump.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Korra said making wild gestures with her hands. "Just that we hope to be like you one day. You really pull off the beard and tattoos look." She said with awkward laughter.

Mako groaned putting his face in his hands. "How's your mom doing?"

Tenzin stared at them for what seemed like an enternty to korra before sighing and plopping down in a armrest. "She's" He said looking up at the ceiling for answer. "She's the same."

Korra and Mako glanced at each other before they made a noise of understandment. They sat in silence a whole minute before Opal yelled for Korra the get upstairs so they could get ready. Korra rolled her eyes as she got up. She squeezed Tenzins shoulder as she walked by.

"Thanks." He said closing his eyes and relaxing into the armrest.

Mako got up as well and stretched "I heading up to baldly."

"Watch it." Tenzin grumbled. "This bald guy can kick your ass."

Mako laughed lightly "I look forward to it as always."

Tenzin huffed a laugh as he opened his eyes. The entcounter he had with the boy from the hospital fresh on his mind.

* * *

 _"Meelo."_

 _Tenzin hummed softly as he blew out the smoke from I his cigarette. He turned looking away from the small amount of snow falling from the sky. He spared a small glance to a boy sitting on the steps but nothing more. Instead he turned his eyes to the small amount of people in the hospitals waiting area. He liked showing up at night it meant less people. He spent his time from siting with his mother, wondering around, and the smoke area. He was going to put out the cigarrette and head back in. When a woman caught his eye. He couldn't really make her out but she was holding a teddy bear by it's arms. She looked like she was looking for someone before she just gave up and sat down. She looked distraught as she put the bear in it's own chair. She fixed it up right smoothing its fur and straightening its bowtie before standing up. She stood in front of it without saying anything before nodding and then turning and leaving. Tenzin watched her disappear then put out his cigarette._

 _"You know it's not good to make your mother worry like that brat." He said looking at the boy annoyed._

 _"How'd you know?" The boy asked amused looking up through the snow flakes._

 _Tenzin huffed annoyed. "For starters it's like two in the morning, the way your mother was acting I'm guessing it's not your first rodeo, and your hiding out in the smoke area. Whats wrong with you aren't you scared of getting cancer from second hand smoke."_

 _The boy hummed. "Is she still there?" He asked still not looking at Tenzin._

 _"No she left." Tenzin asked warily._

 _"No I'm not." The boy said after a while. "And I'm out here because it's a better place."_

 _"What?" Tenzin asked confused._

 _"I can't be afraid to get what I already have." The child said taking off his beanie to rub his bald head. "And i think sitting outside in the livelyness of the night instead of my room is nice."_

 _Tenzin just stared not sure what to say. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know and I didn't make a move to say it. Besides you're the first person to talk to me in awhile. Everyone's usually wrapped up in their own problems to notice anything strange like a boy sitting in a smoking area hiding out from his mom." The boy said holding out his hand for a snowflake to fall land on it._

 _"If she doesn't see me then she deosn't cry and waste away in here. If she goes home and eats, showers, takes care of herself then she remembers she has a life to. That should be lived but everyday she somehow finds her way back into this godforsaken place. So yes i hide from her. The sick child she had that stole her life, her happiness. I don't need anyone telling me other wise when I've seen the happiness drain from her eyes. When they told her I can die at any time." Tenzin gasped as the boy turned the saddest smile he had ever seen on him._

 _"How is that fair to me? To her? My life will be taken from me when I've never had one and now I'm taking her's." He shifted his eyes back to the sky._

 _"I don't get to choose when I go but i'm hoping i can pick the place." Tenzin watched a bird fly away instead of continuing to looking at the child. "I've seen you before." The boy said matter of factly._

 _"I've watched you followed you even. You are strange you walk around like your looking for for something but you come to visit your say she's been in a coma for three years." Tenzin flitched at that. "But she's not."_

 _Tenzin whipped his head to the boy only to step back from the blue eyes that stared back at him. "I can see it."_

 _Tenzin finally felt the spirit energy emitting from him. "Her spirits trapped inside the spirit world." When Tenzin didn't say anything the boy frowned. "I thought for sure you were a spirit bonder and Anng's son."_

 _Tenzin snapped out of his stupor and in a second he was on top of the boy pressing him into the steps with a gun to his head. Blue eyes mirrored each other. "What do you want?" He grounded out pressing harder._

 _The boy's laughter that echoed through the small outdoor area shook him. He frowned pulling the gun back. The boy laughed as tears rolled down his face. Spirits gathered around them as Tenzin sat up. The boy reached out his hand. Brown eyes reflecting the watery smile he had._

 _"Meelo."_

 _"Tenzin."_


	5. Chapter 5

When Korra got in the car her attention easily went to the window. She got entranced by all the lights and easily remembered her arrival to Republic City two years ago. She laughed remembering how angry Lin was at her and how she threw her in jail knowing she was the avatar and not giving a fuck. That's one of the things Korra loved about the woman she always did what she wanted unlike her. She didn't have that freedom. All her actions were always judged and looked upon. It's hard to stand tall when you're pretending to be a brick wall. She'll always fall before the egg full of pressure. A Gala was held on the exact day that she decided to play with the flying spirits and ended up breaking windows on different places of the building. Regret about causing that never and will never cross her mind because she gained Lin as a friend. Even though the woman refuses to admit it. The Gala was a uninteresting thing to her then as it is now. She didn't understand the meaning behind it. It wasn't to benefit the people or raise money for anyone. The Gala soul purpose was so the nations could see how well the other nations, they were also in each others business, and so President Raiko could try to get on everyone's good side. Her eyes were scanning the city as they drove through it. It was then that she realized Opal was talking to her.

"What did you say?" She asked sheepishly. Opal gave her a small smile and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. I was just saying I'm glad you let me cut your hair. It makes you look like a whole new person." Opal said making her friend blush.

"You look snazzy as always." Korra mumbled twirling a strand of her hair around on a finger.

Opal's laughed filled the car making her join in. Korra smiled and Opal easily returned it. "Why couldn't you just be my soulmate?" Korra questioned out loud more to herself than anyone else.

"Because we would never work." Opal said surprising her with a answer.

"What a shame." Korra joked. "It would make things so much easier."

"Yeah but we don't do easy." Opal said looking out the window.

"No. No we don't." Korra said just looking at her before returning her attention to the city.

* * *

"Wow!" Korra said as she stepped out on the red carpet. The camera flashes blinded her a little but she smiled and posed with Opal before going in.

"Future industries didn't hold back any punches." Opal said as they came in.

"Future industries?" Korra mumbled confused as she continued to look around.

Opal sighed "The sponsor this year is Future Industries. You know the billion dollar company that is this cities back bone with almost everything." She groaned when Korra's confused face turned to her.

"You've got to be shitting me!" She hissed at her friend. "How do you not know who they are!?"

Korra laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck "I've been meaning to get around to it."

Opal rolled her eyes as she headed off to find a drink. "Hey! Wait up!" Korra stuttered as she hurried to catch up.

Opal handed her a glass of champagne. "I was took you for a vodka kind of girl." A voice off to the side said.

"Mom! Dad!" Korra yelled lunging at her parents careful of her glass.

Her dad laughed hugging her tight. "How's my little penguin?"

She blushed from that and her mothers kiss on the cheek. "Dad!" She whined embarrassed. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh sweetie you'll always be are little girl. Even if you are all grown up." Her mother said proudly.

"It's good to see you Mrs and Mr. Element." Opal said from beside her friend.

"Oh stop! You know your like our second daughter." Senna said pulling her in for a hug and passing her to her husband.

"Has she been giving you more trouble than usual?" Tonraq asked releasing her from his bear hug.

"You should of seen her this morning. I thought she was part of the dead." Opal said looking annoyed making both parents laughs.

"I'm right here you know." Korra huffed.

"Why cousin I see the city hasn't changed you for the better." Korra turned around with a bright smile for cousins Eska and Densa.

They easily went in for a hug together. "We missed you to dork." Densa said into her hair.

"Grey tips this time?" korra asked playing with Densa's hair.

"It's nice right?" He asked twirling in a circle then posing.

Eska laughed shaking her head at her twin "Father had a heart attack."

"I would have loved to see that."Korra rolled her eyes at the mention of her uncle.

"Trust me no one knows your pain better than we do." Eska responded her brother nodding in agreement.

"So how long are you staying?" Opal asked bumping Eska with her shoulder.

"Well were staying at a hotel with aunty and uncle right now." Eska said hugging her some.

"But we were planning on maybe... staying." Densa finished hopeful.

Korra and Opal squealed hugging their own twin. "Of course you can stay!" Opal cheered.

"Yeah Tenzin won't mind at if you move in! He won't say it but he'll be happy at some new faces around and plus we have the room." Korra said.

"Alright girls settle down." Tonraq said glancing at Densa to see if that was alright. When the young adult rolled his eyes and smiled he continued. "It looks like they are going to start now." He motioned toward the stage as President Raiko cleared his throat.

Korra rolled her eyes again but remained silent. She could care less about anything that came out of his mouth so she naturally tuned him out. The man irritated her like no one she had every met before. He was always trying to find a way to throw the avatars name and his together in a way that benefited only him. Her attention soon drew back to the decorations around the large building. Whoever these future industries people were. They sure know how to impress.

* * *

Asami pulled into the underground parking lot. She didn't trust anyone to drive her baby and she would rather have a low key entrance. She already doesn't want to be here in her fathers place. Of course he just had to go on a business trip when it came to unimportant part of his job. His words and not her's this time.

"Ahh the life of Asami Sato must be hard." Kuvira sighed as she got of the car.

"Yes being reduced to dwell with us common folk." Baatar added on as he got out.

"Oh shut the hell up." Asami huffed rolling her eyes. "It's hard because I have to deal with you to idiots."

"Pssh! Anybody would want to be seen with us." Kuvira said as her and Baatar struck a pose.

"Right." Asami said shaking her head as made her way to the elevator. "Come on losers I do have a speech to give." Making her to friends hurry after her.

* * *

"Now without further ado I present tonight's sponsor and replacing her father Asami Sato!"

Korra's snapped to the stage as President Rakio and the crowd started to clap. There was no way in hell that the Asami that she met that night was going to come out on stage. And as if someone wanted to prove her wrong or either she should have just kept her mouth shut. Probably both knowing her track record. Asami that fell out of the sky and almost landed on her was now up on stage smiling waiting for the crowd to stop clapping. Korra almost laughed. Almost. Very fucking close that she tasted blood. But held it together at the smile that was painted perfectly on the woman's face. How could no one notice that she looked like should rather be eating nails and drinking hot sauce. She then shushed her own mind because Asami had started talking. She honestly had no idea what was coming out of the woman's mouth because she was focused on her amazing and very kissable red lips. Kissable? Yeah right Korra like there's a chance for that she scolded herself. Then as if the night hadn't be uninspected enough. Asami's beautiful, man she really needed to stop that, eyes had stop crowd searching and landed right on her. Nothing else mattered at that moment. In Korra's mind it was just the two of them in the building and she was helpless at anything else besides getting lost in her eyes.

"Korra!" Opal yelled snapping Korra back to reality and also making here jumped.

"What!" She hissed scowling at her friend.

"Well I was just trying to inform you that the speech has been over for like five min's and you've just been standing here like an idiot." Opal retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you hit me sooner or something?" Korra groaned. She prayed Asami didn't see that.

"Because your reaction would have been even more annoying." Opal said dryly. "Anyway do you want to tell me what that staring contest you and Ms. Sato had going on? Oh and the twins said that want details tomorrow night at the party."

Korra sighed as she sipped her drink. She knew her friend was going to make a big deal out of something that was nothing. "We've meet before." She mumbled.

"What was that? I'm positive you just did not say that you meet Asami Fucking Sato and I was not informed." Opal said with a glare. "You know me? Your so called bestfriend."

"Ugh! You're so annoying." Opal smiled knowing her friend was going to tell her the whole story now. Korra told her the story leaving out the part about spark she felt.

"You lucky bitch. Why the hell didn't you go get coffee with her." Opal asked looking wounded.

"I don't know. It was a really dumb decision on a long night." Korra groaned as she sat her glass down on a waiters passing tray.

She spotted her parents wrapped up in each other passing soft kisses like they weren't even out in public surrounded by hundreds of strangers and she smiled. Then she saw her cousins pretending to be interested in a group of rich looking men. And yes she could tell from this far away because Densa was looking at his nails and nodding and Eska just wasn't paying them any attention. She laughed her cousin always did have a with words.

"Well it looks like you might get a second chance since Asami hasn't stopped looking over here since she got off stage." Opal said glancing over her shoulder to conform that.

She gasped as she got caught in the sea of green that was looking at her. She hoped no prayed that whoever the beautiful woman standing next to Asami was single because sparks don't lie. She composed herself before turning back to Korra.

"Damn you Opal." Korra scowled as she fought against her body wanting to turn around. She had made a fool out of herself enough already.

Opal just grinned and winked like it was her absolute fucking pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

A smile came across Asami's face as her speech ended. She could care less the people applauding her. She would rather be eating nails and drinking hot sauce. What had her in such a good mood was Korra. Who at the moment was just staring at her like she was the best thing in world. After almost crushing the woman the other night she could only pray that she wasn't the only one hoping to meet again.

Kuvira who was watching Bataar drool over the prince of the Northern Water Tribe. She noticed the look on of bliss on her friends face as she stepped down off stage and followed with interest. "Who's pants are you trying to crawl into?" Kuvira asked curiously.

"None of your business." Asami said glaring at her as she grabbed a glass of champagne from passing waiter. She continued to ignore her and chose to stare past her to ogle at Korra. Which was not creepy at all.

"Come on!" Kuvira pouted. "If you're interested in someone I want to know." Asami opened her mouth but Kuvira stopped her. "And don't lie it's useless."

Asami pouted wanting to keep her love life that wasn't even present at the moment a secret until it became one. "Oh fine I meet this girl the night." She lost her train of thought as she watched Korra and the woman she was with. She was no stranger to the jealousy she felt. They were way to friendly in her opinion.

"And?" Kuvira pressed unware of what was happening behind her but she was not letting her friend out of this.

Asami rolled her friends annoyed that she had to stop trying to mentally remove the woman from Korra's company. She told her not leaving at a single detail. When she was done she stared down at her hand the same way she did that night on her way home.

Kuvira smiled at her friend. "You should definitely go ask her to dance since I'm sure that's why you have only looked at me once since I followed you over here and that's not counting now."

Asami looked to her only to see a smirk in place. "I don't think I can." She said dejectly. "She's already with someone."

"Who?" Kuvira asked turning around.

She gasped as she the woman with Korra looked over her shoulder. This just can't be happening right now. I actually gasped. Kuvira thought to herself as she got lost in the green emerlds that looked in her general direction. Her heart skipped a beat and she remembered she needed to breath.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"What?" Asami asked confused.

"If you won't then I will." Kuvira fixed her tux and headed in for the kill.

* * *

Whatever it was that Korra was about to stay died on her tongue when she noticed Kuvira approach.

"Excuse me ladies." Kuvira said flashing her brightest and honest smile. It was no secret who it was directed to since her eyes did not leave a blushing Opal.

"Yes?" Korra asked to remind them that she was still there.

Kuvira was torn as she looked back and forth between the two woman. Her feet and mouth and moved before her brain had fully recovered from shutting down. She wanted nothing more than to get to know the woman that had made her forget how to breath by looks alone but. She frowned a little glancing up. That stupid but. She needed to her bestfriend duties first. She shook her head as she turned toward Korra. The other two woman just stood there staring at the beautiful woman in front of them not even wondering or caring how weird it may look that all three women were just standing there not talking but they couldn't believe she was there to begin with. Kuvira spared Opal one last glance like a wounded puppy. She would rather do anything else than what she was about to do.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked raising her hand up to Korra.

Korra looked confused. Why is she asking her when it's obvious she came over for Opal. She spared her friend a glance and saw the hurt on her face before she pulled it together and looked neutral.

"BUt-" Korra started but Opal cut her off.

"It's okay Korra." Opal told her friend as she started to back away from the two. "I'll just uh see you later." She said before disappearing into the crowd.

The woman looked like someone had shot her dog or something. It was obvious the woman had wanted to follow her friend but she did not move.

Korra frowned. "Explain."

"Yeah yeah." Kuvira said as she pulled Korra close and loosely wrapped her arms around her.

She slowly started moving them to the song. "She owes me so fucking much." Kuvira grumbled.

"Who does? And why are you not with my friend?" Korra asked letting the woman control their movements so she could focus.

"Because my best friend is a fucking idiot and I'm going to kill her when all of this is over." Kuvira sighed shaking her head. "She was scared to come over and ask you to dance so I decided to taught the jealous beast. And knowing her that'll be pretty soon."

"Korra." Korra said with a light smile.

"Oh I already know princess. I'm Kuvira but more importantly what was your friends name?" Kuvira asked giving korra her best puppy dog eyes.

Korra laughed "Its Opal."

Kuvira just moved them around as she got used to Opal's name.

"Hey." Korra said gaining her attention again. "Don't hurt her."

"I would never." Kuvira said with the most serious face Korra had ever seen. She had to stop herself the second time that night from laughing but with less force this time.

"You don't even know her." She pointed out.

"I don't need to know I won't hurt her." Kuvira said with the same level of seriousness.

Korra nodded her logic made since in only one way but she didn't say anything since it wasn't her place. "Good because if you do then I'll end you."

And the look in her made Kuvira shiver and node her head. At that moment she was scared to even blink the wrong way or the woman in her arms would snap her spine in half.

"And you don't hurt her or I'll end you." Kuriva said stopping the dance having spotted some make their way over. "And please be patient with her whenever this shit starts. She's not always the easiest person get along with and she's stubborn as a damn mule. But I promise you she's so worth it she gives as much as she gets and a little more."

Korra was about ask who she was talking about when she was interrupted. "May I cut in." She smiled and Kuvira easily returned it and winked as she let her go.

"Of course Asami she's all yours like she should of been from the start. Now if you excuse me I have to go find my girl." Kuvira bowed. "That's if I'm not to late." She scanned to crowd until she felt someone give her a little push.

"The balcony." Korra said. She heard Kuvira yell thanks as she ran off. Korra turned back to her waiting partner. "I recall someone wanting to dance with me." She teased slightly as she walked back over to Asami.

"You cut your hair." Asami said absentmindly as she pulled Korra close wrapping her arms around her.

She sighed Korra just felt so right in her arms. "And you look gorgeous in red." Korra said putting her hands around her neck as she relaxed into her.

"It's nothing compared to how stunning you look in this blue dress. I'm really loving the hair as well." Asami said as she swept some hair behind her ear.

Korra blushed as they slowly started to rock back and forth. "So you own Future Industries?" She asked.

"No my dad does. I was just filling in for him." Asami said rolling her eyes.

"Not a fan of your old man?" Korra laughed lightly.

Asami shook her head. "No not really so let's not bring him up for the rest of the of the night deal Princess Korra?"

Korra groaned. "Yeah yeah."

"What? You couldn't have possibly thought I wasn't going to say anything?" Asami teased.

"Actually yes." Korra said matter of factly.

"Well it's not every day that I fall from the sky in front of a Princess. And it's not every day that a person shows interest in me." Asami said with a knowing smirk.

Korra refused to let her have the upper hand. "Oh please! I bet there's people begging at your feet for a chance to be with you. How do you know I'm no different than them?"

"Because I just know." Asami said shaking her head. "I said someone who was interested in me. Not my money, my status, or the things I've built."

"Okay okay, you have me there I was hoping to see you again but I must admit to being interested in the things you've built now that I know who you are." Korra said with her signature lop-sided grin.

"You were hoping to see me again?" Asami echoed from shock.

Korra laughed a bit. "Yes because I made a silly decision like turning down your offer for coffee. I'm having a karoke party tomorrow night and I was hoping that you would come. You can bring friends of course." Korra added remembering Kuvira.

Asami seemed titled her head up like she was thinking it over. "Hmmm I don't know but I think I can squeeze you in there."

Korra gently pushed her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut the hell up."

Asami chuckled "I'll be there though I'll need you number to get in contact with you."

Korra took her wrist and contacted her Sato watch to Asami's. "I've been using your stuff and had no clue this whole time."

"Hey most people don't so it's cool. It's nice to meet someone who had no clue who I was." Asami said as the watches finished swapping information.

"That makes two of us." Korra mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that?" Asami asked affraid she had missed something.

"Oh it was-" Korra was cut short when her watch went off. She groaned as she laid her head on her dance parnters shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked confused and worried.

Korra straighted up. "I've got to go."

"What? Like right now?" Asami asked even more confused.

"Yeah." Korra sighed as she pulled away from the sweet embrace some. "I have a on call twenty-four seven job seven days a week job."

"Oh." Asami said not really sure what else to say.

"I'm really sorry but I've got to go now. See you tomorrow night." Korra stood up on her tip toes and kissed Asami on the cheek. Then she was gone in sea of people.

Asami touched her cheek and sighed. "Yeah see you."

* * *

Opal took a deep breath as she stepped out onto the empty balcony. She released it when her hands touched the rail. Why did she even get her hopes up. People never noticed her when korra was around. I mean who would she thought. Nobody knew who she was other than just a friend of Princess Korra. Nobody new she gave up the crown and ran away like her older brother and left it their twin brothers. Nobody knew she use to live on the streets and be a underground street fighter. That she use to barely survive but some how she made it day to day with Juicy. That was until Mako and Bolin found her in a fight with a triad who was going to kill a dad and his son. Nobody knows that Korra saved her life and took her in that day. She sighed letting the past slip from her mind. She looked over the city and smiled when the wind picked up. It seems you'll always need me more than my heart does a soulmate.

She looked down at her dress and laughed resentfully "Even you were a waste of time." She said before looking up at the sky.

"I think it looks wonderful on you." Someone behind her panted.

She turned around and gasped when she saw the woman who wanted to dance with Korra standing their panting.

"Sorry I know I must look crazy as hell standing her breathing hard but I ran all the way here. Plus this suit is a little hard to run in." Kuvira stand as she finally caught her breath. She fixed her clothes but made no move to get closer to Opal like she wanted.

"Why are you here?" Opal mumbled still in shock.

"Because you're here and I want to be anywhere that you are." Kuvira stated like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"What about Korra?" Opal asked worried about her friend just being left standing there.

Kuvira waved her off. "Don't worry about it I was just filling in long enough for my friend to get her head out of her ass."

"Asami." Opal said more to herself than anyone else.

Then the dots finally conected and she blushed. She looked up to see Kuvira smirking at her and she ducked her head embarrassed. Kuvira chuckled as she started making her way to her.

She tilted her up by her chin and smiled when Opal looked at her. "May I have this dance?"

Opal smiled. "Hell yes."

Kuvira snorted and shook her head as she placed her hands on Opal's hips.

"I'm Opal." She said as she intertwined her fingers behind her neck.

"I know Korra told me after you ran off. I'm Kuvira." Kuvira said as she started gently swaying them to the music in her head.

"I didn't run off. You're the only one who ran here." Opal huffed.

"Sure you didn't but I get why you came out here. I do admit it is a beautiful night. The spirits are everywhere." Kuvira said taking notice of all the spirits flying and lounging around. She regretted making Ember stay behind now.

Opal nodded her agreement. "Yeah I came out here to clear my head."

"Negative thoughts?" Kuvira guessed as she spent Opal around.

Opal giggled as her arms circled back around her. "Yeah I was thinking that it was stupid for me to stress about this event and spend so much money on this dress when I was even getting looked at." She said rolling her eyes.

Kuvira frowned. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. Do you?" She asked so seriously Opal looked away.

Kuvira stopped moving them. Her featurese softened. "Hey look at me." She asked and smiled when Opal looked back at her. "I mean it and anyone who can't see it is blind. I can't even believe you wanted to dance with me."

It was Opal's turn to frown. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just that no one pays attetion to someone. No wait there words were. A ungrettful brat who gave up her title to her baby cousin." Kuvira said with a mocking voice making Opal laugh. "Then I swear I'm usually not this funny."

"Hey don't sweat it I ran away from the throne as well." Opal said smiling up at her.

"Really? Hold on wait! Is your last name isn't Beifong by chance is it?" Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Opal said hesitantly.

"Oh good lord! I know I've seen you somewhere. You're Chief Beifong's niece. Oh god she's going to kill me." Kuvira said in panic mostly to herself.

"Hey! No ones going to die." Opal said trying to calm her down. "And then I guess that would make you Kuvira Hou-Ting. Aunt Lin talks about you sometimes."

Kuvira instantly brightens up. "So she does like me."

"No Not really." Opal said laughing when Kuivra deflates again.

"I think I need to reconsider my options. It turns out your really mean." Kuvira pouted.

"I'll make it worth your while if you stay with me." Opal said kissing Kuvira's cheek.

Before Kuvira could reply Opal's Sato watch went off.

"Oh fuck me." Opal sighed.

"W-what?" Kuvira stuttered with a blush.

"I have to go. I'm on call with the job I've got." Opal sighed as she pulled back from the embraced. She grabbed Kuvira's wrist and swapped information. "We're having a party tomorrow night and I want you there. I'll text you later okay?" Opal said before she disappeared.

"Bye." Kuvira said to nothing as she dropped her outstretched hand with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

_What's a fairy tale like? A bad beginning with a happy ending? Music somewhere playing in the background. Everyone smiling huh? Some pretty girl or guy getting to live the rest of their life with their soulmate? Have a bunch of kids and grow old together? Then die peacefully?_

 _It's funny because as s child I would often get told everyone gets one. And I remember thinking to myself how can that be possible. Everyone? Every single person gets a happy ending? No that can't be right. Especially not on this fabricated evergreen. That would mean all the bad people get one as well. Such as so they get second chance, a third chance, and so on and so on._

 _There are some people who have the spark of the darkness. The sole intentions to do harm. An overwhelming consumption to destroy. Then there are others who have the well being to be the light through it all. But they are broken. Ripped apart from the inside out. Those people have been breed evil._

 _And you know what? As I grew up I came to realize slowly but surely. That I was one of those people, you see. And people like me don't get happy endings. We're not privileged enough. We're not designed for that delicacy. We're designed in short to steal it from everyone and anyone we can._

 _Something I once read was._

 _If I can't have, then nobody can._


	8. Chapter 8

There was a crowd surrounding the Capitals' Statue of freedom. They were there just standing around like they had been for hours waiting. It didn't matter how long the wait was because they weren't going to leave. They didn't have to wait any longer as a masked figure appeared on top of the statue. Cheers, applause, and whistles erupted through out the crowd as screens popped up all over within the crowd.

The person holds up a hand silencing them. "Once again I stand before you ready to spread the truth about the evils of this world. And once again you stand before me ready to receive. Today however I plan on doing something a little different. I'm tired off being brushed aside and falling prey to the avatar and her friends attempts to stop me. Today marks the day of my plan _Red Lotus_. It will mark the start of the spirits world destruction along with this lowly world. I will be the one that leads all of you through this illusion called earth."

A portal opened above the figure's head. A caged dragon spirit came into view and the crowd started to chant. "Amon! Amon! Amon! Amon!"

"I'm going to remind the citizens of this pathetic attempt of a bridge town just how deadly spirits can be." A high pitched sounded echoed out having no affect on the people but the spirit bang around in his cage looking for a escape as it roared out its cries.

"I'm tired of not being heard." Amon mumbled so no one heard him as he raised his hand.

"So I'll just make the world listen." He said just as quiet.

He snapped his fingers and the spirit was released. It screeched falling into the statue as it flew off towards the city trying to escape the sound.

* * *

Amon sighed resting his hands on his window as he looked at the city. A small smile laced its way across his face as he watched the spirits wither I pain. It was delightfully accomplishing that part of this plan was going together beautifully. The smile grew when he heard the front door open and close. A kiss on the back of his neck had him humming in approval and relaxing back into the arms that circled around him.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are? You have no idea how delightful my drive here was as I watched the city's beloved filthy creatures wither in pain." The man said as he kissed his neck again.

"Does your wife know where you are?" Amon asked smile gone primal.

He laughed lightly as the man released him with a huff. He turned leaning against the glass as he watched the man loosen his tie and sit down on the bed.

"Why must you always bring up that woman?" He asked rubbing his bald head.

"I will bring it up until there is nothing to bring up." Amon rolled his eyes as he went to straddle his lap.

The man sighed long and hard. "A beautiful night of chaos and you had to go and make it dull. You know the Acolyte name is to great to give up."

"Yes but Pema." Amon said the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Doesn't make you happy."

"Sometimes we do things not for our happiness but because we have to. You of all people should know that." Amon grunted his acknowledgment with a roll of his of his eyes. "Anyway can you believe she had the audacity to ask me for money to help pay the brats surgery or something."

That was the only thing Amon couldn't put against her. It was not her fault or the child's, that it was born with cancer. It was bad enough that Pema and Zaheer had to make the boy so people wouldn't get suspicious and now it had cancer. But Pema was not stupid she knew that it wasn't really even a marriage even way. A roar echoed out breaking his train of thought.

"What was that?" Zaheer asked trying to look out the window but failing when Amon pushed him down on the bed.

"The seed to our plan." Amon said attaching his lips to his Zaheer's.

* * *

"What took you so long?!" Tahno yelled as he speed away from the curve when Korra and Opal jumped in the truck.

"Why didn't you just jump off the damn balcony?! Fuck!" He swerved to miss a car.

"Because we don't need everyone knowing I'm the damn avatar! Shut the hell up and just drive!" Korra yelled back as Opal and her changed into their body suit. There was know way they was fighting in a dress.

"What's wrong Juicy?" Opal asked taking the little dragon spirit into her arms.

"It probably has something to do with the sound I'm hearing. I can tolerant it and I'm blocking it from Naga. If you fuse with him with he should be just fine." Korra said as she activated her mask.

Opal nodded as she bonded with Juicy and activated their mask.

"Alright so Tenzin is taking out whatever is making the noise. It's affecting all the spirits who can hear it. Mako along with the rest of the time are trying to get a handle on the situations and keep everyone calm. I'm going to go help once I get you guys close enough." Tahno said speeding up.

"Close to what?" Korra asked as she rolled down the sunroof.

"Triads broke into a top secret spirit research lab that not even Lin knew about." Tahno said as he made a sharp turn.

"Alright let us know when Tenzin is successful." Opal said moving to the roof of the car.

"We'll let you know if we need back up." Korra said before she existed through the opening.

"It's this way I can feel the energy field." Korra said and Opal nodded in agreement.

Opal turned her eyes on one of the tallest buildings in Republic City. "Really? You can see this building from almost everywhere and we've never felt this amount of spirit energy before?" Opal said as they flew closer to the source.

"Which means they have a cloaking device we've never seen before." Korra said trying to sense anything beyond the energy shield.

A roar echoed out as a huge dragon spirit flew over them knocking into some of the smaller buildings as it went.

"Just what is going on around here!?" Opal shrieked as thy watched the spirit go.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go handle that while you the break in." Korra said as Naga bounded after the spirits trail of unaware destruction. "Try not to get shot this time."

Opal tsked as Korra took off after the two spirits. "She might as well just tell me not to go anywhere." Opal huffed as she continued on her way.

* * *

Tenzin sighed as he flipped and dodged the fusers that came at them. "Tell me again why you didn't just destroy it by yourself. When you had the chance."

"Oh yeah! And just get killed in the process while I'm surrounded by the enemy? How about you start moving your bonded asses and get to work!" Lin yelled as she shot at the fusers charging her.

"Yeah yeah we hear you. You know we don't like killing spirits." Tenzin said still easily invading them.

"Then just knock them out old man. That's what I've been doing. Damn has it really been that long sense you've been in the fight old man?" Lin grunted as she reloaded. She bounded back as one came up from the ground.

"I'm not old." Tenzin mumbled. "And I stay behind the scenes now."

He started to blow them back with air. He knocked them around into in each other. Wan Shi Tong spoke up letting him know he could be a little rougher. The spirits would be unharmed.

"Oh now you tell me." Tenzin grumbled at the spirit who he was bonded with.

Once the spirits were taken care of they went up to the machine. "Well turn it off." Tenzin motioned towards the machine.

"What? What in your bald head makes you think I know how to turn it off. I only saw Amon snap his fingers and it was on." Lin said motioning around with her hands.

"Dammit!" She said kicking it.

"The fuck! Stop kicking it you brut!" Tenzin cried out incredulously.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" She shot back.

"Be quiet I got it!" Shi shouted silencing. He held their arms out and encased it in a bubble. "Lin I need you to get back some. I'm not sure how big the after blast will be."

Once Lin was out of Shi increased the amount of spirit energy in the sphere. They smiled right before it blew trapping themselves in a ball of air. Lin walked back over and patted their shoulder.

"Well statue's gone but good job."

"We hated that statue. It's not like that bastard deserved it anyway." Tenzin said when they separated and Shi squeaked in agreement.

* * *

Naga tried to get the dragon's attention and calm it down as it cried out. The only reply that she received was a spray of fire that she easily dodged.

"Naga!" Korra yelled as she came up beside her partner. "Of course it would be a spirit of one of the most dangerous elements. How about we show him how ice can burn just as much as fire."

Naga's eyes gleamed as she shot off towards the beast with Korra on her heels. Korra shot water at the dragons wings and Naga took control. She froze its wings trailing ice down to its tail. The dragon dropped instantly glaring at them over its shoulder. It shrunk its size as it flew breaking the ice some. A low hiss emitted from it as korra and Naga landed in from of it. It broke free from the rest of the ice and regained some of its size but not the full instant. Tired of bumping into things from its crowded surroundings.

"Well I hope we can talk now." Korra said her eyes glowing white.

She took careful steps toward the dragon. Working her way into its mind. She was trying to get him to see her spirit but he kept his eyes closed and backed away. She could tell he had been hurt behind his physical form. He wanted nothing more than to go home and escape humans. She could see he was crying. Korra stopped short as she noticed it's scales start to crackle and turn black. Fire slipped from the cracks kissing the air.

"No" She whispered before Naga tackled her to the ground.

The explosion rumbled through the ground for at least a mile out. When Naga finally let her up he was no where in site.

"We've got to hurry or else he's going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey love?"

"Yeah?" Came the distant reply from somewhere in the house.

He guessed the kitchen since that was where she mostly stayed. Even though food was not necessary she still liked to cooked. How strange of a thought that it was to say that. That she liked to cook, dance, wear silly hats, sleep in, had cold feet, and always tried to sneak in his shower with him. It was like she was alive.

Alive.

Who is he kidding she has always been alive since the beginning. You can't give life without being it yourself. So he often wondered how she loved him. And how could he love her back. But he did and that was enough for I him because she loved HIM. He didn't have to change or evolve. It was alright. HE was alright in her eyes and that's all that counted in their world of two. Of course they would step out into the spirit world or even dwell in the human kingdom. But they were mostly unseen. Seen but not there. And that was fine with them. There was no need for them to become real because he who she wanted to be real to. There was only one person that she wanted to exist for. But yet she was acting as if being a ghost was better and of course he had tried asking but that was waved away or not even bothered answering. So he tried a different way.

"Hasn't she meet that dragon before?"

A soft chuckle was his only reply. He frowned went back to watching the screen. A delicate kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"It's been ages since you've asked that you know? We'll really since I've heard it. You ask every time you see it. The colors are the same but the form is different."

"Why are you not even worried. I watch from time to time but you don't even look. You do know this is the last time that you'll see it right?" He asked motioning between her and the screen.

"I'm well aware of that." As she curled up behind him resting against his back. "That's why I can't watch. I don't want to see the last of it."

"But-"

"Vaatu." She said in a way that was tired, pleading, sad, happy, and wanting that it left no room for anything else.

Silence filled the room and she could hear the voices and sounds coming from the screen. It would of been nice to know. To look but she couldn't bring herself to do that anymore. Not when she wouldn't just go and see her. Make the void go any just from appearance. But she couldn't do it not now. She needed to grow on her own for both their sakes. It hurt more than either new but sometimes pain was good. When he sucked in a breath she smiled.

"Korra can take care of herself."


	10. Chapter 10

_The past is just a story we tell ourselves._

 _Truth or false its not happening now._

 _A life repeated endlessly and thoroughly. It seems rough, unfit, and unfair. But you feel in your soul it's just right._

 _How many times have you seen that butterfly? 166 Times in 88 of your lives._

 _How many times have you cried? Almost as many times as the closest star._

 _And that's a lot because you've been to space more times than your memories allow. Your not the only one ever but unlike the rest your the last. An open door to the limitless end and your finally ready._

 _And you tell yourself it's not because she has died and is no longer by your side. Then you think back on all the times something has happened because of, for, to her. That had you in action whether that be flight or fight cry or die was all up to her._

 _Hell even this last life was for her. To get one last time. One more set of memories that won't get remembered. Looked back on just to look into the past. A nice story to see._

 _That's when you remember that this will be the past after this. That this is how you will be remembered to your children, your friends, your people. Your life will seem a glimpse compared to this. Your past is nothing and so soon will be this._

 _So you get up a little wobbly at first because old age is a joy. You take one look back before stepping forward. It isn't hard to feel that she is happy. Happy is something that comes and goes with you._

 _Naga's there to catch your breath for you. A soul seamed into the spirit world. That's when you noticed what's fucked up about this and you laugh._

 _You just laugh._

 _And it's so maddening. The spirit world's sky flashes with lightening as the sun shines through it all._

 _You release what being the last really means. What it means for you as heavy sobs rack your enslaved body. And everything starts to make regretful since as you pull at your hair._

 _Naga doesn't even try to stop you since she knows. Knew from the start when Raava entrusted her by your side. So she lays down and waits._

 _To keep from repetition the cycle needed to be broken. She handed her unmovable soul right over. Locking the chains into place herself._

 _"Korra?"_

 _What humanity you have left screeches to a halt. In all of the unspeakable past life actions of yours what did you do to deserve this much tempting pain in the afterlife. So you risk the remaining sanity that even you question and look up._

 _"I remember telling you once that you two would be together forever." Raava's sweet voice drifted out from where she was standing beside a smiling Vaatu._

 _You don't see that of course because you haven't taken your eyes off of Asami. Who was crouching down in front of you. She searched your face for something and you guessed she found it because she was standing now. And now you were face to face_ _with her hand._

 _That's how it always started with the two of you. Holding hands. Whether in the start or end it was always there or not far away._

 _But then you were pushing all of that behind you as you reached for her hand. Everything but that moment and what was to come was becoming the past as fast as it had come._

 _You would think about it later, remember it later, talk about it later. Now it was time to start over again but in a different way. That didn't leave you fucked in the end._

 _Because everyone had a ending. Yours however made for a really good story._

 _There was no past like your past._

 _Remember HER._

 _Remember THEM._

 _Remember YOU._


	11. Chapter 11

_It hurts._

 _IT hurts._

 _It HURTS!_

 _She doesn't understand._

* * *

A innocent trash can roll down the sidewalk. A groan resonated from beside it's attacker.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Really!? Kai that's all you have to say? We just got kicked out of our only place to stay in this shit hole of a town!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "What else do you want me to do Ikki!? I'm just as tired as you are!" He yelled glaring at her.

She smirked. "Well that's a start but you're angry at the wrong person. We can still go back and kick his ass some more." Ikki suggested as a smile found its way on her face for the first time that day.

Kai huffed trying not to encourage her. He shook his head. "It wouldn't solve anything and I don't want to go back. I hated that place." He said frowning.

"Yeah me to." She visibly deflated though as she remembered something. "We still have to go back and get are stuff."

He was quiet for a moment. "I want nothing but the pictures of mom and dad."

"You think they would be proud of us?" She asked looking up at the sky.

"They would be but would probably hate they way we ended up." He said with a distant smile.

"Probably?! Mom would of have a heart attack know that we had to basically live on the streets. She would have probably killed Gerald by now." Her and Kai bubbled over with laughter.

* * *

 _No not the avatar. She doesn't know ho wit feels to be taken from your home and beaten day in and day out. NO! The avatar doesn't understand how humans are mindless greedy creatures. They be the end of like always time after time. Restart or not. I just want to go back. I hate them! They all want to cause me pain._

* * *

A growl broke their moment. The turned around to see a dragon spirit growling wildly at them.

"It's hurt." Ikki said taking a step forward but her brother grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He scanned it. "Run." He whispered before turning and dashing down the street. Dragging his sister with him.

"Wait Kai!" She stumbled to gain her footing.

"No! Come on! He's probably the reason we've been feeling the spirit energy is all out of control."

Ikki chose that moment to look back and see the spirit turning red before it starts to open its mouth. "Fuck!" She looked to her right and pulled Kai into a alley as fire blocked the entrance. "Dammit!" Ikki said punching the brick wall stopping them from escaping the spirit.

"Ikki!" Kai hissed at his sister making her turn around.

The siblings came face to face the trembling spirit. It was clear he was hurt and saw them as a threat simply because he saw them. It's skin had long turn black and was starting to fall on to the ground. Beneath it you could see the fire that made up its body. They knew better than to talk or else they could easily be killed. Another growl had all three looking up. A giant wolf spirit landed in front of the siblings growling at the dragon who hissed back.

"Naga stop that!" A voice said before someone landed in front of the dragon.

It shuffled back like it was afraid but the person held up its hands. The person took slow steps and the dragon closed it eyes stepping back.

* * *

 _Hey hey now. You know who I am._ Korra said speaking into its mind as she raised her hands.

 _Stop it!_ The dragon whined out as it stepped back.

 _I can tell your hurt._ Korra said soothingly. She stopped when the spirit stopped. _Tell me what's wrong so I can help._

 _You can't help avatar._ The spirit said sadly as tears brimmed in its eyes. _All you do is try and we suffer more._

Korra's heart lurched and all she wanted to do was erase all the pain. _Tell me who did it then and I will end them._ She said seriously.

It shook its head. _No just send me home for the last of my days._

 _But- K_ orra said reaching out and stepping forward.

The spirits eyes widen as it growled. _No!_

Then fire was being hurled at her. She was more than ready for it this time. Her hands were out blocking the flames with fluid motions. Sending it spiraling into the air. Her fist raised bring earth with it to trap the spirits legs. It struggled glaring at Korra as she started moving forward. Fire leaked from it's mouth as it hissed again at her. It's fire surged towards her but a single hand of her deflected it. It kept coming at Korra as she got closer. Her hand glowed as she connected with the dragon's chest. The fire stopped but the hissing did not.

 _Don't worry I'll take it all away._ Korra said before a white light enveloped them both.

* * *

"What's happening?!" Ikki yelled as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"I think a spirit hole is opening." Kai yelled back as looked away from the light.

Naga relaxed the light started to dim some.

* * *

Korra removed her hand from the dragon's chest as it started to open its' eyes.

"Avatar?" The spirit said as it looked around. It jumped up looking around every where it could. "Is this really the spirit world?"

Korra nodded looking over the land herself. "This is where you wanted to be isn't it?" She said looking back up at it.

"Yes but aren't I- aren't I going to die?" It asked looking confused.

Korra shook her head. "No I took it all away." Her white eyes ghosting over its body.

The spirit shudder as it flew up. "Thank you avatar. I don't know how to repay you."

"I don't need anything." She said blinking clear blue eyes up at him. She smiled shooing him away. "Go on."

"Do me favor and let them know I'm sorry I didn't mean to take my anger and pain out on them." The spirit blew fire into the air as it took off.

Korra smiled before she disappeared into a white light. She sighed stepping back into the human world.

Naga was on her in a second looking her over. "I'm fine girl." Korra said removing her mask. She looked over at the teenagers. "He say's he's sorry for going after you two. It's a really shitty apology but you'll have to excuse him. That spirit just went through something shitty itself."

* * *

Kai and Ikki looked at each other before looking over at the pair.

"Um?" Ikki said not really sure what to say.

"Who are you?" Kai asked stepping forward but taking it back when the wolf spirit growled.

The woman smiled petting the spirits' head. She closed her eyes opening them for a moment. When she opened them again her eyes were white and theirs were blue.

"Why can't we turn it off?" Kai asked looking at all the spirit energy flowing from and all around her.

"And why are your eyes white!?" Ikki pointed out in shock.

The woman chuckled tilting here head to the side. "That's kinda part of the avatar state." The woman closed her eyes and opened them to reveal clear blue eyes while their eyes returned to normal.

"So your the avatar?" Kai asked unsurely.

"Yup the one and only." The woman said smiling.

"Right." Kai drawled out.

"Oh my gosh! That's so freaking cool!" Ikki said jumping and down. The woman watched in amusement as the teenager bounced over to her. "I never thought in my whole entire life that I would meet the avatar."

"Please excuse my sister..." Kai said but didn't know what to call her.

"It's fine and the name's Korra and this Naga." Korra said motioning to her partner who was getting petted by Ikki.

"Well I'm Ikki and that boring boy over there is Kai." Ikki told Korra.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway what now."

"How about we start with why you two were outside this late." Korra said looking them over. "You don't strike me as trouble makers and you're spirit bonders."

It was quiet as the siblings didn't no what to say but finally Ikki spoke up. "We walked out of our group home for kids because we couldn't put up with that places bullshit anymore. And plus they hated that Kai is way more feminine than me but he still likes girls."

"Ikki!" Kai huffed blushing from what his sister just gave away.

"What it's the truth!" Ikki frowned.

"Yes but most people will agree with them." Kai said trying to explain.

Korra shook her head. "Not me and my friends. We're very open minded people and I have a cousin like you but he's into guys. So I think you two could get along. Anyway do you guys have place to stay?"

They both shook their heads no. "Then you can come home with me." Korra said as she headed for the entrance of the alley. "Now which way is it to the group home so we can get some of your stuff." She asked as she activated her face mask.

"Wait up!" Ikki said turning around to her brother. "Come on! Our lives are finally about to change. If you don't move it she might change her mind."

Kai rolled his eyes again as he ran after her. "I doubt that she's the avatar after all. She probably decides something and then everyone else how's to deal with it."

* * *

Opal arrived at the building phasing through a wall. "Bo are you there? I kind of need you buddy." Opal said as she looked in both directions of the dark hallway.

"What do you need?" Bolin answered back through her head piece.

"A map of this place would be nice." Opal said gliding down one side of the hallway.

"Alright here you go. It leads right to where the alarms went off." Bolin said sending her the map.

"Thanks Bo." She said pulling it up.

"No problem I'll be here if you need me." Bolin said existing the call.

"Alright I was on the right path." Opal said continuing on her way.

She thought it was weird that she hadn't seen a person or spirit yet but the spirit energy in this place was crazy. She wasn't feeling any fusers around so she was guessing that it was professionals. She sighed internally because professionals usually meant triads involvement. As she turned down a different hallway she noticed a light coming from under a doorway.

"Well if that doesn't scream trap I don't know what does." Opal said to Juicy.

Juicy agreed and suggested the ceiling. Opal halfway phased through the ceiling and looked around the new area she was in. She noticed she was in a huge lab and that she wasn't alone. There were four heavily armed men at four glass cases and a woman at a control panel. Opal wasn't close enough to see what she was typing but she could see it was some type of code. When she was done typing all the cases opened. Each man let go of their weapon and pulled out another weapon which seemed to pour of spirit energy. The woman took one inspecting it before turning it on. The spirit energy was so high that Opal winced and Juicy shuddered.

"Not bad looks like he will be impressed after all." The woman smiled before putting the weapon in a black case. "Put them away and let's go. The avatar and her reject crew will probably be here soon." The woman sighed and the other men jumped into motion filing out of the room like they were never there.

When Opal was sure they were gone and the spirit energy had dropped down to a considerate level. Only then did she drop down to the floor. She scanned the area to double check before she moved around. She went over to where the woman once stood. She took off her Sato watch and called Bolin.

"Opal is everything alright?! There were two huge spikes of spirit energy and Korras not answering." Bolin said full of worry.

"Hey earth boy calm down." Opal said as she walked around the lab checking it out. "Everything is fine on my end. The triads were here. I could have taken the lackeys but I wasn't sure about the woman that was in charge of them. She was definitely a fuser."

"What are you sending me?" Bolin asked he looked at all the files coming in on his screen.

"I'm transferring all the files on this computer to you. I don't know what they took but the energy that was released was like nothing I've seen before." Opal said as she stopped in front of a award wall. She picked one of the shelf reading the name. "Holly shit." She whispered.

"What!?" Bolin asked confused. "What's happening Opal?!"

"Dr. Rohan." She said hurrying back upstairs to the computer.

"What about him?" Bolin asked looking at the continuing flow of files into his computer. He started to transfer his own files to a back up system. "Dr. Rohan has been missing since the spirit portal bomb."

"Then tell me why I'm standing in his lab?" Opal said as she pulled up a chair to the computer screen.

"What are you talking about?" Bolin asked he picked a one of the many files coming through.

"You tell me. I'm sending you all his shit." Opal said as she navigated her way to the security cameras.

"Already on it." Bolin mumbled as he read through the file.

"Son of a bitch." Opal said as she watched a security team lead in a handcuffed Dr. Rohan. She fast forward and watched him carry on with his day. Then they came back handcuffed him and lead him out. "They've had him this whole time." Opal said as she got up. She went in a circle just looking at everything. There were different inventions lad out everywhere.

"And they kept him busy." Bolin said as he clicked on file after file. "Most of these are inventions. Mainly dealing with spirit energy. Whatever they've had him working on it's something big." He said sighing. "Opal." He called out to her breaking her trance. "They took this man and made him their on lab monkey for three years. And the way that he looks in these videos doesn't seem to be in good health."

Opal was quiet for a moment as she figured out how she wanted to handle this. "Connect me through to Lin and make it quieter than the conversation we're having. I don't want anyone hearing us."

"On it." Bolin said as typed away. "See you at home skydiver." Bolin said before he ended the call.

He watched as the transfer was nearly complete. They had finally discovered something big. Their enemy had finally slipped up instead of the other way around. It seemed like something was actually going his way and he didn't like it.

* * *

Opal disconnected her sato watch when the transfer was complete. She took a seat waiting for Lin's call.

"Opal kid I love you but I'm kind of busy here." Lin said as she watched her men handcuff the fusers after they were separated from the spirit. Tenzin was busy sending the spirits back to the spirit world.

"Lin I need you to come to the Republics City Bank building." Opal said as she flicked on the lab lights from the computer. "Why? It's a banking company building." Lin asked confused wondering what her niece had gotten into. It was past midnight after all.

"I need you hear and I need it spirit portal bomb quiet." Opal said trying to calm the restless spirit she was bonded with. It was quiet for a while.

"Who." She finally heard her aunts voice vibrate through her head piece.

"Dr. Rohan." Opal said as she scanned the room noting that almost everything had spirit energy.

"Alright I'll be there in ten." Lin said as Opal heard a car door slam.

"No Lin get Tahno to bring you and Tenzin. Everything here has is caked with spirit energy. I want this movement to be unseen. I need someone who can cover up spirit energy and that's Tenzin. Tahno can get the vehicles we need and do it without a problem. I also want this place cleaned. I give it to them on choosing this place. Nobody. Not even us would think anything about it. But this wasn't a easy concept to pull off. I want to when, how, and who knew. If someone even goes on the wrong hallway or floor than they normally do. I want them brought in and questioned up to the place they were born. I want anyone who was hired or fired in the last five years to be treated the same. I need your top men people who you know won't be turned or wouldn't mind losing if things turn bad like they usually do for us. You of course have full opportunity to turn over whatever you want to the president. However I don't recommend all of it." Opal said as she walked over to a window. She sometimes felt sorry for the people who never knew about the dangers that were right around the corner for them.

"Anything else Opal." Lin asked smiling as she headed over to Tenzin. Her niece never stopped amazing her.

"Try not to yell at Bolin to much as he's giving you directions. I know they might not be the most humane ways but they'll have to do." Opal laughed lightly already knowing her aunt would have it rough for a while.

"Where's Korra?" Lin asked as she motioned For Tenzin to follow her.

"The avatar is handling what I assume was the distraction. Something I would have no idea how to handle." Opal said turning and leaning against the glass.

Juicy had finally calmed but was still weary of the fact that they were there.

 _I know._ Opal thought to her spirit.

 _Me to. It'll be better if we just left._ Juicy thought back.

"Yeah I'll show you the video when this is over." Lin said as her and Tenzin got into the Tahno's truck.

 _You know we can't just leave._ Opal tsked as she looked back out the window.

 _Yeah yeah._ Juicy thought back _._

"Tell Tenzin what's going on before his beard turns white from stress. I'll see you in ten." Opal said as she crossed her arms and sighed long and hard. It should feel great something like this but it only made the pit in her stomach deeper.

* * *

"That's all your taking?" Korra asked pointing to the backpacks the kids were putting on.

"Yes we don't need a lot in this hell whole." Ikki said as she headed outside where Naga was waiting.

"Where is everyone at?" Korra asked as she looked around before falling them.

Naga bowed a little so the teenagers could get on her back. "Oh they are hiding and picking out watching us." Kai said shrugging his shoulders.

They both held tight as Naga flew up. "Are they afraid of us?" Korra asked as she flew up beside them.

"In a way I guess. We have always been watched since we've been here because we were different." Ikki said as she held tighter as they started flying away.

"This place was affected the most after the spirit bomb. You weren't in the city yet so you didn't know about the evil or tainted spirits that came through there and acted people. So when so much as one spirit comes through they all lock up and hide away. Everyone but us that is." Kai said looking over at Korra.

"I still do not know the full after affects of the spirit portal bomb to this day." Korra said frowning.

"Do not beat yourself up about it. It was not your fault and you could not stop something when you were in a whole different part of the world." Ikki said smiling over at her.

"People like to blame something when things happen and that so happens to be you. When really all they need is to have eyes like ours." Kai said taping his head as his spirit eyes came on. "To see that it's nobody's fault. Things will happen if they are meant to happen regardless if you try to stop it or not."

* * *

Korra put up a spirit energy shield around them as they got close to the warehouse. They phased right through the wall into the living room. Korra deactivated her mask as she looked around at everyone.

"Maybe let us know that your bringing home strangers." Lin huffed crossing her arms.

Korra went into avatar state activating everyone's eyes in the room then existing out of it. "Any questions?" She dared anyone.

Tenzin sighed long and hard. "Their story?" He asked as he got up.

"Not as important as whatever you're talking about." Korra said looking over at the teenagers. "I'll introduce you all to them tomorrow. Tenzin will show you to your rooms and anything else you need." Korra said taking Tenzin's seat.

The two nodded as they followed after Tenzin with Naga following only because Ikki looked at her with pleading eyes.

When the stairwell door closed Korra looked at her bestfriend. "How bad?"

Opal leaned forward over Juicy who was resting in her lap. "I'm assuming worse than the spirit portal bomb." She said tensing up just from the name of it.

"Fuck." Korra said leaning her head back and resting her eyes.

"Oh it gets worse." Lin said getting up.

She didn't need to look back to see that Korra was following her. She went over to the die of the warehouse that wasn't really used and went downstairs to the lower level. She opened the door letting Korra go in first. Tahno and Mako were down there directing where to put stuff.

"Almost done chief." Mako said to Lin and nodded to Korra.

"The energy blocking shield Tenzin put up is at a hundred percent so Shi left." Tahno said heading over to them. "You'll never believe who these fuckers have locked away somewhere." Tahno said to Korra who was still looking out at everything.

"Who?" Korra asked still in shock.

"Dr. Rohan." Mako said leaning against the wall beside them.

"But I thou-"

"We all did but this is becoming bigger than we hoped it would." Lin said placing a had on her shoulder.

"Look kid Opal's going to show the video when we leave. I'm thinking are gloves are going to come off on our next couple of moves. Just make sure you get some sleep afterwards. You won't be any good to us half dead." Tahno snorted as he headed back down the stairs and started leading everyone out.

"I'm going to head out with him and the chief. Then I'm going to seal the door up and crash at Tanho's place." Mako said following his coworkers.

Korra just nodded as she watched everyone disappear out of the wing. She came back into the room and set next to Opal. She offered her a weak smile as the faced the TV. "Do I have a face and name to hate now?"

"One out of some many." Opal said as she set back.

"One will do for now." Korra said as the video started to play.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow." Desna said as they walked around the east wing. Korra and Opal had just got done telling them of the night they had. "You had one hell of a night cousin."

Korra shrugged. "It could of gone worse."

"What could have been worse than last night?" Ikki asked as she looked over a table of metal pieces.

"A number of things actually." Eska said she held up a half asleep Korra. "You two do realize she is the avatar right?"

"Of course we do." Kai said rolling he's eyes. "It's just that last night was the most exciting our lives have been in a while. I mean have you to forgotten we're just a couple of orphans?" Kai said looking at everyone in the room.

Korra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She went into avatar state as she walked over to them. "You're not just a couple of orphans are you?" She asked making them look at the floor.

Tenzin walked up beside her. "I would like that story now." Tenzin said frowning at them. "You two weren't born spirit bonders were you?" They shook their heads as they looked up.

"How could you tell?" Kai asked looking at him amazed. Tenzin smirked as he turned off his spirit eyes.

"Wait how did you cut it off. It's suppose to stay on when she's in avatar state." Ikki said confused as Korra left avatar state.

"Perks of being born from the avatar." Tenzin said as he walked away.

"Avatar Aang?" Ikki asked him tense before relaxing. "Aang will do just fine. He wasn't much of a avatar." Tenzin said standing beside Opal. Opal bumped him with her shoulder making him smile a little.

"Okay." Kai said understanding it was something not to bring up.

"It's fine now talk. Your spirit energy is from the spirit world it has traces of yellow. Very small but they are there and your energy level is higher than normal." Tenzin said urging either one to speak.

Ikki leaned over a table looking at nothing. "It was our family vacation." She said tapping her brother with her foot. "Remember what dad said? This'll be something to tell your kids, somethings they'll tell their kids, something they'll tell their kids, and so on and so on."

"In reality he wasn't wrong just the nature of the story would change." Kai said glaring at the floor. "We held hands so we wouldn't separate and go to different parts of the spirit world. We were transporting to the spirit world when the bomb hit."

"It was like we were just floating. We felt the tremor but nothing happened for second before we started falling. The energy started fluctuating. It lashed out at us. The first thing in sight when something went wrong." Ikki said drawing on the table with her fingers.

"And I'm guessing no one in here has been hit with spirit world spirit energy." Kai said looking for any one to say something. He sighed when he only got stares. "Then none of you will know how it feels to have it rip through your body, your soul, your very existence. But that isn't the painful part." Kai said shaking his head. "The painful part is looking over and seeing it happen to your family. Watching them die and the being restored only to have it happen again."

"Then as fast as it had begun it was over." Ikki said pushing up off the table. "We were falling and then bouncing off then ground. Me and Kai had rolled some feet away from where the spirit portal had been. Our parent however hand been pierced by spirit vines that had started to sprout about the huge crater. None of us had the strength to do anything else besides breath. After a while we did move when we regained feeling in our body but only me and Kai were able to get up."

"You know how in movies when someone is going to die you get a grand speech and just a minute more." Kai said as he looking at his sister before looking away. "The only thing we got was our parents screams as the spirit portal came back down. We were transported into the spirit world as they faded away."

"There was nothing but ugly beauty around us. It made us sick as we stared at the were our parents should have been." Ikki said as she scowled at the table. "I remember thinking no feeling that the spirit world wasn't at fault here. As much as I wanted to blame it all on it I couldn't. Because it didn't know that we weren't a threat."

"While she had those thoughts I remembering wishing to leave. To be rid of this stupid place and this stupid wonderful energy I could feel flowing through me. A energy were I should feel grief for my parents was feeling my chest and I hated it. Hated every bit of it because it wasn't right. It was my right. Our right to be sad, to be upset, to be lost. But instead I felt safe." Kai said helplessly as he kept looking at the table. "Safer than I have felt in a long time and I wanted it all to end."

"We're still not sure how long we were there but when the portal opened back up and we were back in the human world. It was like time had waited on us. We were standing in front of the spirit portal were our parents should have lain. We only left when we heard the police sirens." Everyone looked at them confused and Ikki laughed sadly. "How convincing do you think two teenagers would have been trying to tell them they didn't attempt to blow up the spirit world. And when they asked about their parents that they were dead." She said making the room quieter than it already was.

"Well um that was..." Desna said lost for words. His twin hit him aside the head for speaking. He whined but she ignored him.

"Thank you for sharing that with us." Eska said as she nodded at them. "With that out of the way what now?"

"Yes well." Tenzin said clearing his throat. "We need to figure out what they had Dr. Rohan up to. It seems he was making more than the weapons Opal described to us. And I think I have the prefect person to help us."

"Who is it?" Korra asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Well Dr. Rohan had a apprentice but she dropped off the grid when he disappear. Her name is Dr. Jinora." Tenzin said as he tapped away on his watch.

"Wait if she went off the grid how are you going to find her?" Opal asked confused.

Tenzin scuffed rolling his eyes. "I kept tabs on her of course. Like I would honestly let someone with a mind like hers just go into hiding."

Opal rolled her eyes as well. "Of course you would." She said shaking her head.

"Yes yes." Tenzin said shooing them out of the door of the wing. "I'll contact her today and ask her if she'll be interested in coming by today. She needs time to see if she actually wants to do this but not so much time to think herself out of it." Tenzin said as he closed and locked the door. "See you all tomorrow as he headed up to his room." Everyone stood around shocked at his quick exist.

"That was unlike him." Opal said looking after the man who had just left.

Korra waved it off as she went into the kitchen. "Leave him be."

"Well in that case." Eska said giving her cousin a wicked smile. "Do tell us about this Asami our yours." She said making Korra blush.

"She's not mine." She mumbled as she went to the fridge.

Opal laughed at her friends misfortunate but that died away as the twins turned to her. "What?" She asked nervously.

"Don't think we don't want details about you and your soulmate." Desna said. "I think you said her name was Kuvira."

Opal stuttered out a reply as the younger siblings looked at each other. How the group could go from serious to acting like a humble family they had know idea. Ikki laughed at them joining in the fun while Kai went to help Korra cook breakfast.

* * *

Tenzin sighed as he leaned his head against the door. He pulled away as he went over to his mirror. He slowly pulled off his shirt then stared at the scars. The spirit energy torture he went through still haunted his dreams. He really regretted doing what he was about to do. He pulled up a number on his Sato watch and dialed it. A small part of him hoped the other person wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" He didn't get what he wanted.

"Tenzin what have I told you about calling me and not saying anything?" The person said sounding annoyed but he knew she wasn't.

"Sorry." He said falling back on his bed. Shi appeared out of spirit portal sensing his distress through the bonded. He plopped himself right down on his stomach and Tenzin slowly ran his fingers through his feathers.

"All is forgiven now tell me what's wrong?" She asked making Tenzin wish he could will himself to hang up.

"I know we promised not to every bring it up again." He said hearing a crash from the other line. "But you know I wouldn't if it wasn't important. I've found to teenagers like us. Their circumstances on which it came about is different but the pain of it is still the same." The silence in which he received was deafening. Had it been anyone else he would have thought that they hung up but right now he knew that wasn't the case. He knew that he had taken this person to a dark place and he had to wait. Wait until they came back to him. But oh how he wanted to reach into that dark place and pull them out.

"And how are they?" Came the steel voice from the other person. He wanted to cry to just go back in time and tell himself not to make this call. Even if he needed her he shouldn't have needed her like this.

"That's just it. They're fine you wouldn't think they had been through what they did. But last night I went to see them before they went to sleep I put a spirit energy blocker on them. Then I came back sometime after they were asleep and put up a energy field. And when I took down the energy blocker." He shivered remembering the feeling. "It was like they were a spirit portal itself. There was so much spirit energy. Then I made to move closer to them." Tenzin said stilling his hand in Shi's feathers. "It happened so fast but I was there. I was there and it was amazing. I teleported to the spirit world the first human to do that in three years." He said breathless.

The call went silent again but he couldn't wait this time. "Kya?" He asked wondering if this time she really did hang up on "Dammit! I've asked to much this time. I know it's a lot to belie-"

"If you think I don't believe you dear brother you are wrong." Kya's voice vibrated out. "I have nothing but belief in you." Kya sighed. "The point is I'm long past doubting you Tenzin." Tenzin smiled relieved. "But what do you want me to do?"

His heart clenched at the desperation in her voice. "I need you to train them." Before she could deny him he rushed in. "That's all I promise it will not go much further than that unless you want it to. I can drop them off at your place and pick them up. There will be a energy field up and you will be able to detect whoever steps through it. You will be alerted of a spirit bonder if they come within five miles of your place." When he expected silence he got laughter instead.

"It's just like you to plan it all out then put it down so I won't have away to deny you. You are something else little brother. Bumi is going to laugh his head off when I tell him about your bold stunt."

Tenzin relaxed resuming his trail through Shi's feathers. "How is the old full?"

"I don't know." Kya said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked worriedly.

"He went into the spirit world a couple weeks ago but he hasn't come back yet." Kya said unsurely. "You know how he likes to go off exploring them come back and tell us."

"Yeah Shi sometimes see's him when he returns to the spirit world." Tenzin said fondly. "But if this was a simple adventure then you wouldn't be so worried."

Kya sighed again. "Yes I know but I've got a bad feeling about this one. He should of been back by now."

"I understand but worrying about it will do the two of us no good. I'll ask Shi to see if he can find him." Tenzin said looking at the spirit in question. Shi nodded from his spot on his bonder's chest.

"OK will you see if he can come by for Mel. A two spirit search party is better than one." Kya asked and Shi nodded again.

"It's no problem." Tenzin said looking up at his ceiling.

"Always the level headed one. Well little brother as important as this call has been. I've got to go." Kya said before hanging up.

Tenzin threw his arm over his eyes. The weight of what he had just done settling over the right he was trying to do. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Shi nuzzled his way into his chest when Tenzin silent tears started to fall.

"Just sleep I'll wake you when it's time to get up." Shi said feeling the pain of his bonder.

* * *

Kya crumpled to the floor as soon as the call was over. She was nothing but a shaking crying ball when Mel found her. The little spirit looked ono helpless at her knowing what could have caused this. Then he got an idea. He bonded with her and guided her to the pool. When they fell in to it he separated from her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her chest. They floated in the water until Kya didn't feel like she wanted to break apart. Kya swam to the top and floated. Mel sat on her stomach watching her. She replayed her thoughts from her conversation to him.

"Do you think you can do it?" Mel asked her.

"I did it before so I'm sure I can do it again." She said closing her eyes.

"Yes but that was spirit energy. Spirit world energy is raw and powerful." Mel said bonding with her again.

"Do you doubt me?" She asked as she opened their eyes.

"No never." Mel said as they swam underwater. "I just want you to know this is different and knew. I can also assure you that this will be difficult considering your history." Mel said as they stopped moving in the water.

"Yes I know but you'll be there to ground me when I try to sink." Kya said smiling as they relaxed into the water surrounding them.

* * *

Asami was barely awake as she flipped through the channels on Kuvira's TV when said person stumbled down stairs. Kuvira tripped falling onto the couch and Asami with a groan.

"Can't you sit down like a normal person?" Asami asked as she adjusted to the weight.

"I could but where's the fun in that?" Kuvira mumbled.

"Honey look what the cat drug in." Baatar's voice song out into the apartment as he burst through the front door with Jinora behind him. He looked a the other two and laughed as he went to take a seat.

Instead of letting go of Asami's tongue she looked at the fox spirit that trotted in. "Hey Carter Ember's in my room." She said petting his head as he walked by her.

"You two are so weird." Jinora said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes well be that as it may. I've told her to stop sticking her tongue out at me." Kuvira said letting go of her tongue.

"How was the Gala?" Jinora asked as she curled up in a arm chair.

"Oooh I'll tell you!" Baatar said dreamily causing Asami and Kuvira to laugh. They pateintly waited their turns letting their excited friend tell his side first.

"That sucks that work came up for them." Jinora said brushing her hair out of her face. "What do you think their job is?"

"Maybe some kind of part for the police department. They did get called away right before all the crazy stuff over the city started to happen." Baatar said with he's best thinking face.

"Maybe." Asami said as she stretched a little. "I'll ask one day when we get closer."

Baatar nodded before clapping his hands. "So with that out of the way we can get down to the important stuff."

Kuvira looked over at her friend confused. "The important stuff?"

"Me and Jinora being able to come to this party that they invented you to." He said frowning. "Were you not going to invite us?"

"Duh it just slipped my mind. Asami?" Kuvira said over at her bestfriend.

Asami shrugged. "I don't see why not you to can't come along."

"Good because Princess Korra is related to Prince Desna and I think he might be there." Baatar almost squealed.

"I'm sure he will just jump for joy at another person squealing at him." Jinora deadpanned making Baatar pout. "Soulmate or not he won't like you if your making a fool of yourself."

"I guess your right." Baatar said defeated.

Jinora softened when she seen his shoulders slump. She leaned over and punched him arm making him jump. "Be your dorky self and you'll have him falling for you in no time." Baatar rolled his eyes at the lighthearted jab but smiled none the less.

Kuvira stood up yawning. "As much as I'm loving this." She said twirling a finger around the room. "My cousin Wu just asked me to pick him up from the airport right now." She said pulling a lazy Asami to her feet. "Do you guys want to come along?" She asked her other two friends.

Jinora smiled. "Sure I haven't seen the adorable little fuck in a while."

Kuvira laughed as she pushed Asami towards the stairs. "I'm sure he would love it if you called him that. Just give us a minute to change and we can be on our way." She said as she disappeared up stairs.

* * *

They stood in a group as Kuvira searched the crowd for her cousin. A half a hour passed before Kuvira spotted him through the crowd.

"Wu!" She shouted waving her arms.

Wu looked around before he spotted her. A smile broke across his face as he hurried over to him. Kuvira hugged him tight before letting go and letting Ember greet him. Wu laughed as the spirit licked his face.

He looked over at Kuvira's friend's and smiled giving them a wave. "Hi guys."

Baatar ran forward and scooped him up in a hug. "You were right Jinora! He is a adorable little fuck!" Wu giggled as he was twirled around.

"Alright alright Jr. the kid just got off a plane I'm sure he's hungry." Jinora said breaking up the happy moment. Carter yipped happily at the mention of food causing Jinora to roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah that way you can tell me what your doing here." Kuvira said throwing a arm over his shoulder. She guided him to the exist with her gang following.

"Yeah aren't you like the ruler of The Earth Kingdom or something like that."

"The 54th ruler actually." Wu said matter of factly as he rolled his eyes. "If someone wouldn't have left it would have been up to them instead."

"Now now cousin I told you that job just isn't for me." Kuvira said hoping in Asami's convertible. "My tattoo shop fits me just fine."

"And you think ruling a entire country fits me!" Wu yelled throwing his hands in the air. Asami pulled away from the curve sighing. "Look what you've done Sato. Now they're arguing." Jinora said from her spot beside the Kuvira and Wu. She glared up at Baatar who pushed her out the way so she couldn't get the passenger seat.

"How is it my fault? I just wanted to know why he was here and not with his country." Asami said feeling bad for starting the argument.

"Because I stepped down as King got rid of monarchy and set up democracy for each state! Told them to pick presidential candidates and go from there!" Wu was panting as he got done yelling. "I just couldn't do it okay? It was to much responsibility for me. Just because I was born in a royal family doesn't mean I should be in charge. There are far better people out there than me. That's not even what I want to do with my life. And nobody ever wanted to find out." Wu kept his eyes on his lap as the car stopped and turned off. He steeled his self for the disappointment coming his way.

Kuvira titled Wu's head up and lightly at his expression. "I am proud you found your own voice and didn't leave your people hanging like I did. Me and Baatar ran away without looking back." She said pointing up front.

"Your not mad?" Wu asked in disbelief. He looked around at the other three faces looking at him. "None of you think I'm being lazy and just advoiding my duties?" That set off a round of laughter.

"Hey kid remember something for how ever long your here." Asami said as she wiped her eyes. "I have never meet anyone who has not runaway from there line of work every once in a while. This city is meant for something big even though it is the city of peace and people flock to it. Hoping to start new but only find the dumps. So try not to get sucked in but watch from the sidelines and I'm sure you'll find your place." She winked at him as she got out the car along with everyone except the family members.

"You'll fit in just fine around here." Kuvira said as she jumped out the car.

Wu smiled at the group who just got out the car. Asami yelled at Kuvira about jumping out her car while Baatar laughed at her. Which caused Asami to turn her wrath on him also. Jinora looked bored as she tapped away on her watch. Maybe it really was a good idea coming here instead of running off somewhere else.

"So where are we eating at?"

* * *

"Now I want you to know something keep something in mind about this meeting. Yes we may be dealing together but in dealing with me you are also dealing with my friends." Zaheer said as he lead the way down a hallway.

"Well that seem-"

"I know you may think it is fine but." He said as he stopped in front of a door. "My friends are heathens the lowest of the low." When the man before him looked hesitant he continued. "I think it's a little to late to back out now. Now it'll be fine if you go in, sit down, and wait for them to speak to you first. They're a little uncomfortable around new people." Zaheer said making a face as he waved his had around. "Something about newcomers having a certain smell."

The man gulped loudly making a pleased smile form on Zaheer's face. He looked around nervously before looking back at Zaheer. "What am I dealing with here?"

"Oh you know evil master minds, murderers, psychopaths, the norm." Zaheer said shrugging. He could tell that the way he spoke so casually about it made the man even more nervous. "Just take it slow and watch them. If you're overly nervous then they'll be on edge and trust me on that you don't want that."

The man nodded and Zaheer guided him forward as he opened the door. "Then please let me introduce you to the Triads, Mr. Sato." Zaheer said as clapping started.

"Wow A plus for the dramatic affect but nothing else." P'Li said as she stopped clapping.

"Fuck you!" Zaheer grumbled as he went to sit down in a chair.

"Not on your life." She said flipping him off.

"Are you going to stand their all day?" Amon asked Mr. Sato as he set down in Zaheer's lap.

"I think you spooked the man to much." Ghazan said laughing as he pulled P'Li close.

"Good God man pull out a chair and sit down and let me poor you a drink. We're celebrating after accomplishing something big." Ming-Hua said as he petted a spirits head. Mr. Sato frowned.

"I thought you were against those disgusting beast!" He yelled turning his nose up at the spirit. In a blur he was against the wall with the centipede spirit wrapping around his body.

"I am no mere spirit human! And while you are here you will do best to mind your fucking manners. Or else deal or not I'll kill you!" The faceless spirit hissed out.

"Koh that's enough let the little idiot breath." Ghazan said laughing at the whole scene.

Koh tsked as he dropped the pathetic man to the floor. He went back to his place at the table while Mr. Sato gasped for air at the table.

"Sorry Hiroshi he doesn't take to well to disrespect." Zaheer said laughing at the man as well.

"Well you've meet Koh and that's everyone you need to know for now." Ming-Hua said smiling as he resumed petting the spirit.

"Koh is one of us so do try to remember that in the future Mr. Sato." Amon said from his place in Zaheer's lap. "He has the same objective as all of us."

Hiroshi nodded as he stood back up on wobbly legs. He slowly made his way over to the table and fell in the chair. "And what's that."

"Why to end the avatar of course." Amon said with nasty smile.

"And take out as many spirits as possible." Ming-Hua said as he slid him over a drink.

"Here! Here!" Went around the room as they laughed and drunk up.

* * *

The whole ordeal was watched from two people above. One scowled and one smirked. The one smirking turned to the other and laughed.

"How could you possibly be laughing at this?" He asked glaring back down at the people in the room.

"And how could you not be happy?" The other questioned.

"They should be-"

"They should be enjoying this while it last. They have done everything we've asked and have not turned on us yet. I think you should be thankful you head still resides on your shoulders."

"Oh I'd like to see them try. And as for not turning on us. Then let them plot if they wish. I'll simple kill them and get replacements." He growled out.

"You will do no such thing. Getting them this far is something spectacular but I will not do this trouble shit again. And neither will you since." The other said leaving with the man following.

"Do not act high and mighty like the first couple of your tries succeeded. When they did not and I remember because I was there." He said making the other stop in his tracks. He pushed him into the wall and yanked down his pants. "Do not forget it was me who freed you from your powers." He said as he pushed inside him.

The other man hissed at the familiar burn he felt and loved. He pushed back meeting the mans thrust.

"I am the one who helped you move on and help you realize you were meant for something great." The man grunted as he rammed into the other man.

He sped up his thrust when he felt the man squeezing and sucking him in so greatly. He gave a finally thrust hand shooting up to choke the other man as he emptied his self in him. He pulled away when he was done and pulled up his pants fixing himself.

"Clean up this mess." He said nodding his head to the other mans cum on the wall. "Then come see me in our room." The man said turning the other man around and kissing him before taking his leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Opal was setting up the bar as Ikki and Kai step up the stage when Korra and the twins came downstairs. "Where's Bolin?" She asked Korra who sat down various alcohol of the counter.

"Oh I just woke him up and told him to stay upstairs so he could show our guest downstairs." Korra said sitting a box of stuff the under aged people attending the party could drink.

"Good idea he would of been trying to sing." Opal laughed as she lined up the drinks.

"Yeah I brought the stuff for the kiddies." Korra laughed when she heard Ikki and Kai mocking her. Hey they may have been spirit benders but she wasn't going to let them drank.

"What do you want us to do?" Eska asked as she looked around for something to do.

"Um one of you can go help them pick out stations for the songs." Korra said after thinking on it. She was busy setting up buckets of ice.

"On it!" Desna singed as he practically ran to the stage. Music was part of his soul. Plus he wanted to have fun tonight and have everyone let loose.

Eska shook her head as she went to sit on the couch. She smiled to herself. She knew moving out her with her cousin was the right choice. Her and her brother had earned the right to be normal young adults and live a little. Korra and Opal finished up their part and followed her lead and taking seats on a the bar stools.

"So how many people are coming?" Eska asked getting comfortable in her seat.

"Yeah is it like a crowd of people because this is a lot of space." Desna said as he sat beside her. He just downloaded his sung list because he had over 2,000 songs.

"Well with Bolin we have a total of three more people coming." Korra said shrugging as she counted on her fingers.

"Then me and Korra both told our girls to bring their friends." Opal added on. "We like that it's so big so that people won't feel trapped and you can go off by yourself some."

"Ooooooh your girls huh?" Ikki said with a wicked grin as she raised her eyebrows at them.

Korra blushed. "Shut up they're not our girls." She said trying to save herself.

"Not yet anyway." Ikki said making Korra blush more.

"What if they ask you guys about your jobs?" Kai asked as he sat at a table.

"Yeah can't exactly say your the avatar protector and bringer of peace to the world." Ikki said in her most serious voice as she hoped up on a different table posing.

"Damn forgot that they might ask that." Eska said frowning as she tried to think of something.

Korra waved their concerns away as Opal smiled. "We've got that all covered." She said leaning back against the bar as she kicked her feet.

"Oh?" Desna asked raising a eyebrow for them to continue.

"Yeah were part of the police department. Lin gave us badges to flash and everything." Opal said smiling.

"The whole if I tell you I have to kill you routine?" Eska asked waving her hand around. Opal Korra nodded their heads in response giggling when she sighed.

"Oh having fun while I had to be the doorman?" Bolin asked as he leaned against the door frame. He bowed as he came into the room. "Your highness Miss Sato and friends."

Causing Korra to smack him aside the head as she got off the stool. "Sorry about that Asami." Korra said glaring at a smiling Bolin as she turned to Asami and her group. "And friends."

"Hey! you know us!" Tahno and Mako shouted as they came down the stairs. They made their way through the group.

Korra motioned everyone in and Tahno and Mako went straight to the bar. While the others stood awkwardly by the entrance. "Um Korra don't you think you should introduce them." Bolin whispered loudly breaking her out of her Asami trance.

"Oh shit sorry." Korra said rubbing her neck. "This is Bolin, the two rude dumbasses that ran to the bar are Mako the one with the eyebrows and Tahno, the one sitting at the bar is Opal, the two on the couch are Eska and Desna, the one sitting at the table is Kai, and the one sitting on the table is Ikki." Everyone gave a little wave as they were introduced expect Mako who grumbled from the remake about his eyebrows.

"Opal!?" Baatar shouted pushing around his friends to get to his sister.

"Wha-" Opal's fist connected with his jaw knocking him out. She glared down at him before turning around and requesting a drink from Tahno.

Everyone's attention turned back to Asami who was still shocked like the rest of them. "Um?" Asami turned to her little group. "This is Kuvira and Ember, Jinora and Carter, and Wu." Then she pointed over to her friend on the floor. "And that's uh Baatar Jr . Her um brother."

"Yes my stupid oldest brother." Opal growled out.

They all smiled and waved nervously. Then the spirits were off and coming out of no where. Naga came out of no where and pounced Asami. Knocking her on the floor. Carter ran over to Kai yipping happily all the way. Juicy appeared and wrapped himself around Kuvira's neck nuzzling her cheek. Pabu crawled up into Eska's lap and snuggled up into her. Ember walked up to Opal and demanded attention. A moment passed before everyone scrambled around for apologies.

* * *

"Naga! Bad girl get off her. I told you about this." Korra said hitting Naga on the back. "You don't even treat me lick this when you see me." Naga got off Asami with a whine.

Asami laughed at the pout on Korra's face. She pulled her down beside her as she propped on Naga. "What's with the face?" Asami laughed as Korra rolled her eyes. She could tell she was trying not to smile. "Just a second ago you were so happy to see me." Asami said poking her in the cheek.

Korra giggled as she pushed her hand away. "Well now I'm not so sure my best friend is all pissed."

"Yeah about that. Do you now what's going on with them?" Asami asked as they looked over to Opal shaking Baatar and Kuvira not sure what to do.

"No but I'm sure they'll be fine." Korra said turning back around as one of Naga's tails landed in her lap.

Asami reached over and petted it making Naga nuzzle the back of her head. "She really does like you. She's never been all over someone that she doesn't really know." Korra said eyeing Naga. Asami was still a stranger no matter what she felt in through her hands. So it was still weird for Naga to just be all over her like this.

"You know I thought we had the wrong place at first." Asami said breaking through her thoughts. Asami laughed at herself as she thought back on it. "I kept reputing in the directions thinking something was wrong with my GPS."

Korra laughed to. "I bet that was something probably because you made it and your stuff never fails huh?"

Asami slapped her shoulder and rolled her eyes when Korra looked hurt. "You know it but then Jinora got mad and just said we should knock on the damn door." Asami said waving her hand around. "And I tell you we were not expecting this." She said gesturing around.

"Trust me I know. We like to see the shocked faces when people first come over. I bet Bolin laughed at you guys." Korra said smiling as she tried to imagine it. If she knew her friend which she did he probably laughed his ass off right in there faces. She shook her head he had no tack at all.

Asami nodded. "Yeah until Kuvira growled telling him to shut up. Then he let out a unmanly squeak." Asami laughed as remembered. "Anyway tell me how you guys offered this place. It's huge warehouse."

Korra shrugged. "It's not really ours. It belongs to a our friend Tenzin. He's sorta rich so he can offered all this." Korra said wondering what her friend was up to.

"So all of you live here?" Asami asked looking around at everyone.

Korra nodded following her gaze. "Everyone but Tahno."

"That's a lot of people." Asami said turning back to her.

"Yeah but we have the room and space so it's not really a problem like most would think." Korra explained. "So tell me about what you do for a living."

"Hmm..." Asami said thinking of a easy way to put it. She started to slowly trace patterns in Korra's hand. Enjoying the nice feeling of the spark that started as soon as she touched her hand. "You know Future Drive?" She asked looking over to Korra. Korra nodded and she kept going. "I own it. I built that whole area it's mine." She waited for Korra to process that.

"Wait." Korra said looking at her dumbly. It was hard to think as she felt the spark travel though her entire body. "That's the whole down town area! And you just built it?!" Korra shouted but winced at her own voice. It was hard to believe that the woman next to her built that because they were almost the same age.

Asami nodded. "Yup I built it when I was eighteen years old." Asami said shrugging if it was nothing.

Korra just shook her head at her amused. Of course she wouldn't think much of it. "Wow! So tell me about it." She asked getting a confused look from Asami. "Just because I know about it doesn't mean I've been there. Well that's a lie I think I may have been there one day while working." She said trying to remember.

"Well I don't know if you remember or not but Cabbage Corp had sucked all of the business out of that place. And when I was little it use to be a thriving area. Even the small airport use to be full of life. So when I got old enough I turn it into a project for myself." Asami said as she threaded her fingers with Korra's.

"That must of been so stressful at the time." Korra said look down and flexing her fingers against Asami's.

"No it was really fun and kept me out of trouble." She laughed when Korra looked at skeptical. "It's true I like speed so I get a lot of speeding tickets that my dad was not happy about. I designed it where my workshops and garages would be connected yet cut off from the shops and restaurants on the streets. There is a over head bridge that connects my workshops and garages. It's huge goes over the shops and street. Then there is also one that connects my office building to my garages and workshops."

"Wait what happened to the airport?" Korra asked confused thinking she may have missed that part.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Asami said looked embarrassed for getting ahead of herself. "I turned the airport into my office more like the headquarters of Future Drive."

"What!?" Korra said sitting up straight as she looked at her. "I've seen a picture of the airport and it's freaking huge!"

"Korra Future drive is huge and I have a lot of employees. I also do business with other companies and the nations. I have engineers in every nation. Future Drive isn't just a silly project I decided to do one day. It's my life's work. My business." Asami said staring off into the distance. When she looked back at Korra she saw the woman just starring at her star struck. "So tomorrow do you want to see it? You know since you owe me a date." Asami thumped her nose smiling when Korra jerked back.

Korra glared at her as she grabbed her nose with her free hand. "That's illegal for us!"

Asami felt the spark hum pleasantly and she leaned in closer looking at Korra's lips. "Is that so? I'm glad."

Korra's glare softened as she realized what she said. She blushed as she caught on to what Asami wanted the sparked pulsed. She removed her hand and leaned in a little. She looked at her eyes before slowly lowering her gaze to her lips. "Okay." Korra said as they closed the small gap between them.

* * *

Tenzin's blue eye's reflected in the moonlight as looked at the warehouse from a distance away. "Asami Sato is Korra's soulmate and Dr. Jinora is her friend." Tenzin said as he looked away and walked over to Shi.

"Interesting." Tenzin said as he bonded with his spirit. They looked back once before taking off towards his sister's part of time.

* * *

Opal growled as she slammed down her empty glass. She looked down at the groaning mess of her brother and sighed rubbing her temple. She had gave up on finding her brother a while ago and now he just pops up. What's even more annoying was that he's been in this stupid city with her this whole time and not once did she see him. She looked up to Baatar Jr. the most out of all her brothers because their troubles were kinda alike. Their mother put the most stress on the two of them. With him being the first born and her the only girl. She also saw his pain unlike the rest of her family. She saw the red flags and new he would live. She cried the most when he left. He was to much of a coward to even see her in person only leaving her a note as goodbye. With Baatar gone her mother turned all her attention on her. And then Opal was the one being pushed into something she didn't want. Getting changed into someone that wasn't her.

Unlike her brother she sought out her other siblings. She told them everything. And when she was down standing their panting with tears running down her face from finally getting it all out. She looked at shocked to see them smiling at her. She remembered Huan being the first to move and wrap his arms around her. Then the next came the twins and she trembled in their arms. She remembers Wei pulling back some and telling her they know. How Wing told her she should go. That they could handle it because they actually wanted to. They smiled at her before giving her over to Huan. He ruffled her hair and smiled big ass he put a hand on her shoulder. Thanks for telling us and not just abandoning us. We love you and just want you to be happy. Remember to call everyone once in a while. She could still hear his words echo in her head.

"Um so Baatar is your brother?" Kuvira asked breaking the awkward silence between herself and the other woman.

Ember just watched from a place where she had curled up the floor.

Opal tsked as she looked down at her pathetic excuse of a brother as he started to wake up. "You can call it that." She said as Baatar slowly made his was on to the stool next to his sister.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to Kuvira. She looked into her eyes letting the spark she felt in her heart calm her down. Kuvira smiled softly as she saw what she was doing. "I'm sorry but this is going to be a thing for a little minute. You can go talk to someone else instead of sitting here waiting on me." Opal said sighing. She would really rather ignore her brother but she knew it would eat away at her if she ran from this.

Kuvira shook her head petting the little dragon spirit in her lap. "No I'm good here so, there's no reason to get rid of me. Even if you're not paying any attention to me. I'm happy just being next to you. And I can be here if you need me." She said reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Opal squeezed back and let their fingers slip from each other. "I would never get rid you." Opal said winking at her before turning around to her brother and having her smile slip from her face.

"I guess I deserved that." Baatar said not risking to look at her blank face. He knew better than to let apologies tumble out. It would do no good to lick the scars of old wounds. "You know I hated you for a while." Opal said just looking him over. "I blamed every bad thing that happened to me after I left Zaofu on you. My reason was that if you would have just stayed and accepted what mom was giving. Then my life would have worked out eventually."

She looked away when Baatar looked over at her. "But I grew up a little and learned it just wouldn't have worked out. My life was never in Zaofu. I belong here." Opal said glancing over at Korra and smiling. Baatar followed her gaze but did not say anything. "When I stopped looking for you and just living my life. I became really happy so I don't regret anything. I only hate how you left only cowards leave like that."

Baatar looked at her before turning his gaze downward. She had basically thanked him for running away. Making it impossible to say sorry. "I was so nervous that night. I was young and went about it all wrong. Only a small part of me wanted to leave that night." He said laughing a little when he saw the face Opal gave him. "I know right. What kind of idiot listens to the smallest part of his heart and leave everything he's every known behind. Me that's who. I just couldn't stay no matter how my brain tried to rationalize the situation. I couldn't make myself lay down in that bed and go to sleep. Pretend like I was not about to run. Wake up the next morning and fake it through the day. I could however pull out a piece of paper and write my sister. Tell the one person in this world who understood me that I was breaking. That I couldn't stay there and keep breaking. That I was leaving her and not even know if I would ever see her again. Because even though what I was doing was selfish I needed to do it for myself. I needed to grow and be myself and I couldn't do it there trapped. Being trained to be someone I'm not. Someone I'll never be." Baatar smiled sadly at. He was happy that he got to see her again. That even though he didn't know what her life was like before but now it all seemed better. He was happy she was happy. "I told her I wish her the best and that if Zaofu is not the best for her come find me. Or better yet find yourself and you'll find me."

He was shocked when he had a lap full of his little sister. As he returned her embrace he noticed Kuvira smiling at them. He smiled back softly before returning his attention to the young woman in his arms. "I missed you to shrimp." He said chuckling when he felt a pinch on his back.

"Shut up four eyes." Opal mumbled from his shoulder.

* * *

Kuvira laughed as she watched Baatar stumble his way over to the couch where Desna sat. She internal groaned as she saw him give her the look before focusing on the man next to him. She was not looking forward to that. Kuvira rolled her eyes as an image of him trying to be a big brother popped in her head. But she knew anything was worth it for Opal. Who was currently being nuzzled to death by Ember.

"Careful Ember we don't want her to choke on all you fur." Kuvira teased the spirit.

Ember pulled back glaring at her. Juicy poked his head up from his spot. He titled his head slightly to both sides. Silently telling the other spirit not to talk. He didn't want Opal to be found out. Ember understood and settled for just putting her head in Opal's lap.

"So you heard my story so let me hear yours." Opal said titling her head at Kuvira. "I admit this is not the greatest first date but I think we can make it work." She said buzzing from the spark she was feeling from the emerald in her eyes in front of her.

"First date?" Kuvira repeated smirking. She found that she couldn't stop smiling for more than five a couple of minutes.

"Yeah remember I invited you her and you agreed." Opal said raising her eyebrows. "Pretty basic dating rules to me." Opal gave her a cat like grin. "Oh ho ho unless my dear you have never been on a date before."

Kuvira rolled her eyes and refused the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. "Oh shut up." She huffed smiling at her. "I just didn't think you would count this as a date."

"Eh why not." Opal said shrugging as leaned in closer. She put her head in her palm and looked at Kuvira expectantly.

"Now out with it you owe me a story." Kuvira sighed as she copied her pose. "I was adopted by Huo-Ting after my village burned down. To this day I still do not know what made her take home a runt from a poor desert village. When I was little I looked up to her. She was the only one I had and it was the same for her. Her family had all abandoned her. She was left a throne and a nation to with what she pleased. It wasn't until I grew up did I realize she was grooming me to take her place and for a while I wanted to you know? She had gave me my life back so why should I be so selfish. So I listened and did what I was told. I'm not gonna lie I was good at it but it wasn't for me. I knew deep in my heart that I couldn't do it. She was so happy though so proud. Her family had come back and were trying to reconnect with her and along came Wu." Kuvira said looking over at the teenager. He had definitely grown since then. His smile had only gotten wider.

"We hit it off right away and grew close." She said looking back at Opal who was hanging on to every word she said. "I couldn't just leave though without talking to her. It just wouldn't have been right. She had become my mother when this cruel world had taken mines away. She took it quite well and even apologized to me. told me that I should have said something sooner. That she would have never been disappointed in me. I could see she was lying though. Her eyes always gave her away but I knew better than to call her out on it. If she was willing to ignore her own pain for me then I would give her that. After that it took me a whole week to convince myself that I was doing what's best for me. That I should just go and not prolong it. Wu did not take it so well. He's never been good at hiding his feelings. Kid wears his heart on his sleeve. He broke down in my arms begging for me to stay but I didn't say a word. I set out when he went to sleep. My traveling days are something that I'll never forget. Especially since I meet this deer dog spirit out there." Kuvira said looking down at Ember who barked happily at being mentioned.

"I would really like to hear that story one day." Opal said smiling at the interaction. "Yeah yeah if I can get one in return." Kuvira said pointing down to the little spirit in her lap.

"What is his name by the way?"

"Oh I didn't tell you did I? But it's Juicy. What about this one?" Opal asked playing with the spirit in her lap ears.

"It's Ember because of her fierce attitude." Kuvira said teasing the spirit. Ember turned and nipped at her knee. Kuvira laughed. "See what I mean?"

Opal just starred helpless lost in the beautiful person in front of her. "Yeah." She said watching her play around with the spirit teasing her more. Kuvira felt someone staring at her. Looking up she found Opal starring at her and she couldn't help bought smile at her when she felt her heart skip a beat.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai laughed as the fox spirit yipped happily as he nuzzled him. He doesn't remember ever getting such a warm welcome from a spirit like this in all his life.

"Wow looks like you have a so soon brother." Ikki said as she joined in petting the spirit.

"I'm surprised that Carter is all over you like this. He usually doesn't take to people right away." Wu said walking up to them.

"Ah hello Prince Wu." Ikki said looking up and smiling at him. He shook his head as he sat down at their table.

"It's just Wu now. I'm longer prince." Wu said surprising himself with how much of a relief it was to say that.

"Oh I'm guessing it was for the right reasons then cause you look really happy just say that." Kai said as looking at him curiously.

"I am." Wu said proudly. "What are your names by the way. I guess I left my manners back at the throne as well." The other two laughed at his joke.

"It's nice to finally meet someone our age and I'm Ikki by the way." She said winking at him.

"And I'm Kai. Is he yours?" He asked motioning down to the spirit in his halfway in his lap.

"His name is Carter and no he belongs to my friend." Wu said pointing over to the bar. Where Jinora was talking to Tahno and Mako. "He belongs to that lady over there. Her name is Jinora she'd pretty cool. And I'm happy to find someone my age as well. I know how it feels to be the youngest in your group."

"Ooooh! Then we can hang out and explore the city together! Give us your number! Korra gave us Sato watches so we can do that now!" Ikki said happily has she bounced on her feet. They put their arms out on the table so they could swap information.

"You didn't before have one before?" Wu asked as he pulled his arm back looking at his new contacts.

When it looked liked Ikki was about to explain. Kai kicked her under the table and sent her a glare. She looked down sheepishly shrugging.

Kai answered instead when Wu looked up from his wrist. "We'll tell you later. The story isn't good for this party."

* * *

Jinora forced her body to set at the bar and turn away from her spirit and the teenagers. "Mako right?" She asked studying his eyebrows.

"Yeah." He said flashing her a smile.

"Give me something strong." Jinora said ignoring the part of her brain that wanted to turn around towards the table.

"Long day?" Tahno asked leaning over the bar. His eyes however did not leave the table area. Choosing to not fight himself and just give in.

"No I just think it'll be a good idea for a last drink since I'm going to jail tomorrow." Jinora sighed drumming her fingers on the counter.

Mako and Tahno glanced at each other before looking at her. "Um... why? If you don't mind me asking." Mako said confused. Even though he was a cop. He had never heard anyone admit to knowing they're going to jail without knowing why.

"Because." Jinora said sighing and looking over at the teenager her spirit was almost sitting on top of. The other two followed her eyes. Tahno laughed making Jinora glare at him. "It's not a laughing matter!"

"I know. I know." He said wheezing as he caught his breath. "Sorry sorry it's just that I'm in the same boat." He said finally getting ahold of his self and giving her a apologetic grin.

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked not believing him.

"It's the little ex-prince for me. I noticed him a couple of weeks ago on the news a few times. Then after that I looked him up a couple of times." Tahno sighed dreamily as his mind drifted off to all the cute little pictures he found of him. Someone clearing there throat caused him to jump. When he calmed down he saw Jinora and Mako giving him funny looks.

"Um not to ran on your parade or anything buddy but that's a bit creepy don't you think." Mako joked as he leaned on the counter. Tahno rolled his eyes frowning.

"Yeah what he said. Why don't you just go talk to him?" Jinora asked as Tahno marched around the bar.

"If I go then you go." Tahno said grinning at her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Jinora was ready to bolt. She didn't actually have the balls to go talk to the teenager. Even if she did really have balls she never planed on using them. Tahno saw this but pulled her to her feet and started to push her over to the tables. "Wa- wait!" She tried to protest.

"Oh no missy. You wanted me to go over there and I'm not going alone." Tahno said shaking his head at her protesting.

"B-but" Jinora tried again as they got closer but not close enough for the teens to notice hear them.

Tahno spun her around and caught her shoulders. "Look stop panicking and just breath." He instructed her but not saying anything more until she did it. Jinora rolled her eyes huffing as she did as she was told. "Now your going to put on your smoothest smile and go over there and start freaking conversation. Alright?" Tahno asked checking to see if she was just going to try to escape again.

Jinora closed her eyes and nodded before turning back around and walking towards the teens. Tahno turned back towards Mako to see if Mako had seen what just happened. Mako was giving him a what the hell look but He only shrugged giving his best friend a thumbs up before following Jinora.

* * *

"I'm sorry if Carter caused you any trouble." Jinora said looking down at teenager.

He blushed as he stuttered out a reply. "N-no he didn't he's great. Thanks for letting me play with him Jinora." The boy gasped his blush growing. He didn't say anything besides looking at her like she was the greatest thing on earth.

She glanced around helplessly but they were in there on little. "Um since you know my name can I know yours?" Jinora asked hoping to make this anyway less awkward.

"I-it's Kai." Kai said giving her a soft smile. Kai sighed happily he felt his whole body buzzing after he said her name. To think this would happen to day of days.

"Kai th-" Jinora froze as her entire body came to life after she said his name.

She only moved again gasping for air when she heard Kai laugh at her. She sat down in the chair Kai pulled out for her beside him. She had finally gotten control of her breathing when a hand came up and brushed the tears from her eyes before they fell. She caught the hand before it could pull away and held it to her cheek as she leaned into it.

"It was quite the rush wasn't it Jinora." Kai whispered as he stared at the women beside her. He was never going to tire of saying her name or hearing her say his name and he was sure it was the same for her.

Jinora could only nod as her mind was in a jumbled up mess. "But I want it again, for always, forever." Jinora said turning her head and kissing his hand as she looked at him.

The smile on her face grew even more if it was possible. When the blush returned to Kai's skin. Kai had never been so happy. His life was a mess and so was he. So he always thought if he ever came across the person then they would just want to throw him away. His thoughts were interrupted by a thump to his forward. He jumped glaring at his attacker.

"I didn't like the depressed face that you were making." Jinora told him as justification. "Why don't you tell me what on your mind." Kai looked down at Carter who was just happy to half lay on him. He smiled a little. He didn't want to bring down the mood.

"Hmm I can already see the gears turning in your head. Whatever it is I'm sure my demons are bigger." Jinora said tilting his head up with her finger. "Now out with it."

Kai sighed and told her what he was feeling. How he was expecting to be abandoned. How he likes being feminine but is comfortable with who he is. How he has always felt like he should have just been born a girl so life would of been better for him and his soulmate. How he thought his soulmate would be disgusted with him. And how he wasn't old enough for her yet.

Through Kai's little rant Jinora couldn't help but get lost. He was beautiful and any part of him she welcomed getting lost in for the rest of her life. Jinora didn't mind that he was seventeen. If he wasn't ready to do certain stuff then she could wait. She didn't agree with the way he saw himself. If he liked the way he was he shouldn't worry about what others think only what she thought. And she thought he was perfect. She couldn't listen to it anymore. Leaning over she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in kissing him. She smiled into the kiss when he moaned. Kai rested his forehead on her's when Jinora pulled back.

"I'm totally okay with you shutting me up like that from now on." Jinora laughed and Kai promised his self to get her to do that more often.

"I'm sure you would but I don't like it when you talk bad about yourself. When I think you perfect and wonderful." Jinora said sitting back in her seat. Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You don't even know me."

Jinora took his hand. "No not yet but I feel it. Right here." She said placing his hand over her chest. Lai blushed and looked away. "But I have something to tell you to. I'm not like most girls."

"What? Straight forward?" Kai joked but he sobered up when he saw how nervous and scared even. "Hey whatever it is you can tell me." He said cupping her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He said smiling to reassure her.

Jinora sighed even though the world in general was accepting of things like this most people weren't so she never knew the reaction she was going to get. "Okay well I am a girl I was just born with extra parts." Jinora said looking Kai. Who nodded for her to continue. "I have a full working penis." Jinora said wincing. She hated saying it out loud. She watched as the information settled in to Kai's face as a blush spread across his face.

"Oh um" Kai said clearing his throat. He was not prepared for this. His soulmate was already a hot girl, she accepted him, she had already kissed him, and now she has a cock. He thought was so hot. The fantasies he had when he was masturbating in the shower of a woman bending him and fucking his brains out. Didn't seem so weird now. "I'm okay with that."

"Is that so?" Jinora asked leaning in. She ignored the twitch in her pants as she noticed the blush travel up to his ears and down his neck. She had to reeled herself in when she felt like she was going to follow it to see where it goes. "Because from where I'm sitting it looks like your more than okay with it." She teased.

Kai closed his eyes pushing her back. "Stop teasing me!" He huffed.

Carter sat up and looked at his bonder. He growled and Jinora rolled her eyes as she back off some.

"Alright alright no need to call the dogs on me." She said holding her hands out in peace. "Getting cock blocked by my own spirit." She whispered and Carter nipped at her hand.

Jinora pulled her hand away glaring at him. "Do not start."

"Hey Hey!" Kai said breaking the two of them up. "No fighting." The other two glared at each other before looking away. Kai sighed shaking his head.

* * *

"Wu right?" Tahno asked flashing a smile as stood in front of the teenager.

"Y-yeah that's me." Wu said shocked that such a beautiful person was talking to a dork like him. "And it's Tahno."

Tahno nodded smile turning into a smirk as he threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing to the bar. "I didn't think anyone would notice me over Mako's grumbling during the introductions."

Wu laughed at that. "Oh no I paid attention since I want to get to know everyone." Wu wanted to make as many friends as possible.

"That's why I'm over here bothering you actually. I wanted to get to know you." Tahno said truthfully. "We could go over there to that table to talk and give us some space." Wu shook his head.

"Your not bothering me and I'm okay with that." Wu said standing up. He couldn't believe why someone older than he was interested in him. Usually people older than him found him annoying or something like that cause he was pretty smart and not a average teenager.

He nodded in thanks at Tahno who had pulled out his chair. "No problem." Tahno said taking his own seat. He didn't think talking to him would be this easy he was a little lost at what to talk about.

"So where do you want to start off?" Wu asked breaking the silence. He sensed the hesitation rolling off of Tahno who was drumming his fingers on the table. So Tahno decided to just start small and simple because nothing could go wrong.

"How old are you?" Tahno asked giving all his attention to Wu.

"Seventeen. What about you?" Wu asked finding himself hoping that he wasn't to young for some reason.

"Twenty-two." Tahno said hoping he would catch on to it being his turn to ask a question.

"What do you do for a job?" Wu asked curiously.

"I work on Republic City's task force and Mako's my partner. How about you?"

"Well I'm sure you heard but I'm no longer the Earth Kingdoms Prince." Wu said hoping that it wouldn't make the man want to leave.

"Yeah I did. I think you did a good job with how you set things up before you left." Tahno said surprising the young man. He laughed at the way Wu looked at him. "What never had anyone tell you good job before?"

Wu shook his head before he smiled. "Your a little young to be on the task force aren't you?"

"A little young to hold down a country right?" Tahno said shrugging his shoulders smirking. Wu tried his best to glare at him but he couldn't hold back his smile. "But no actually when I got out high school I went straight to the academy. I knew where I wanted to be so I worked my way."

"Oh wow." Wu said impressed with what he was hearing.

"Wanna see something cool?" Tahno asked with a wild grin putting both his hands on the table.

"Yeah!" Wu said eagerly.

Tahno pulled back both his sleeves and held them out for Wu to see. "On my first job I was fighting these really strong bad guys. For a while they had the upper hand and hand chained my wrist behind my back. Then they were beating the crap out of Mako and one guy pulled a gun on him. Before I knew it I had snapped the chains and fought them off." Tahno said thinking back on that day. He had lessened the story some but that was for the best right now. Wu shouldn't be told a gruesome story right away.

"Whoa." Wu mumbled as he reached out a finger to run across the scars. As soon as his fingers made contact with Tahno's skin he jumped as a tingling sensation ran through his body. He went to put his hand back but Tahno caught him before he could. He looked over at the man who had a small sad smile on his lips.

"Hey just breath it's ok." Tahno said and it wasn't until then did he realize he was panting. Tahno let his hand slowly slip away from his and he already wanted that feeling back.

"It's okay it doesn't have to many anything. If you want me to leave you alone I can and I will." Tahno said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Wu studied him for a moment. Tahno couldn't take that look. It looked like he was trying to find every truth he had ever said in his life. He looked down at the table not able to keep looking in such scared eyes. "How long have you known." He heard Wu ask but he didn't look up he just shook his head. "I didn't know I just had a hunch."

"How?" Wu begged. He knew the way he was acting was pushing the man away but he just needed to know first. He didn't know why but he brain demanded he knew.

"I-I saw you on TV one day giving a speech. Then after that I looked you up. I wanted to see every picture I of you I could get my hands on. I watched every video of you I could find." Tahno said giving a little smile to the table before it turned into a small frown. "Then you disappeared. I heard of you changing the Earth Kingdom then that was it." Tahno said quietly. He wanted nothing more then to get up and leave but his body wasn't listening to him.

"W-why didn't you come looking for me?" Wu asked making Tahno look up at him.

"I didn't want to be wrong. I've never wanted to be wrong about this." Tahno said seriously.

Wu nodded his head. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know but I just had to know. And-" Wu said reaching his hand out for Tahno again. Tahno barely touched his hand and Wu was having none of it. He jerked his hand forward and laced their fingers together enjoying the tingling all over his body. He stole a look at Tahno who looked equally happy. "And I never thought about having this. It never really crossed my mind."

Tahno gave him a confused look. "Like never?" Wu nodded embarrassed. Tahno squeezed his hand giving him a encouraging smile. "Well don't worry I'll never let it leave your mind."

Wu gasped as he felt the tingling intensify as Tahno's smile turned blinding.

* * *

Tenzin and Shi separated as they landed on a rooftop. "Well what now? Now that we've set up all the things you promised to your sister. I'm not going to the spirit world with Mel yet. I feel like they need to bond for a little before we go to the spirit world." Shi said stretching his wings.

Tenzin nodded looking off in another direction. He was deciding if he was going to do this or not when Shi flew over to him.

"What ever your thinking just get on with it." Shi said annoyed but Tenzin knew he wasn't really.

"Very well there's someone I'd like you to meet." Tenzin said turning to the spirit.

That surprised Shi because he did not really get introduced to people. It was nothing cruel just Tenzin did not trust people to show the spirit off like he knew Tenzin wished to. Instead of answering him he bonded them. And he felt Tenzin smile as they flew off the rooftop. When they landed on the hospital he began to worry. He didn't want to ask unless he brought up unneeded anger. Want he did feel was Tenzin having them search or rather calling out to someone. He just waited to see where this was going. He was shocked when he felt a flare of spirit energy in response. They phased through the roof and several others before they landed on one. Tenzin directed them to the room which contained the spirit energy. When they opened the door they were greeted with a boy sitting on his bed with spirit eyes smiling at them.

"Tenzin what an entrance." The boy whispered pointing to the corner on the other side of the room.

He had directed them to where a woman slept. They ended the bond and the boy gasped.

"Who is this boy Tenzin?" Shi asked getting a closer look at the boy as Tenzin walked over to the mother.

"Ask him." Was all he said as he got a extra sheet out the closet. He gently placed it on the woman and moved her bangs out of her face. She mumbled and pulled the blanket closer around herself. Tenzin smiled softly before he turned around to the other two. Who were staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck looking away.

"Creepy Ten. You do know that's my mom your crowding all over." The boy said before turning back to Shi.

"Agreed." Shi said letting the child touch him. He would not judge that much since he wanted to go over to the woman since they saw her. He had a feeling on why that was but would not bring it up.

"Shut up Meelo." Tenzin huffed rubbing his bald head.

Meelo laughed and Shi fluffed his feathers delighted at the sound. He shook his head in knowing there was no denying what was happening. He had no problem with it knowing his human would be happier.

"Would it be okay if I hug you?" Meelo asked Shi who he was still petting. "You do not need to ask boy." Shi said as he hopped closer into the Meelo's space.

Meelo hugged him close sighing. "I have to ask because you could say no. And my mom taught me consent is the key to almost everything. You may want something but it is always the other person choice if you can have it."


	15. Chapter 15

Baatar tried to be as graceful as possible when he sat down next to Desna. He thought he was successful until he turned to Desna who was about in tears trying to hold back his laughter. He was about to say something when Desna could no longer hold it in and laughed in his face. He could only sit there watching him laugh away. In all honesty he didn't want to do anything but keep hearing that sound. He just wanted the beautiful smile on his face to stay there.

"What the hell was that man?! It looked like your where about to shit your pants!" Desna wheezed out.

He laughed a little bit more before calming down. As he was catching his breath he started to smell something sweet, fresh cut grass, fresh water, and something warm. How something could smell warm he had no idea but he didn't care. His whole body was consuming it and that's all that mattered.

Baatar was shocked as Desna sniffed him. He was about to object when he inhaled. A cold, tangy, lilac, and cut wood smell filled his nose and he just wanted to roll his whole body in it. He felt his heart flutter as he inhaled again.

"Did you smell that to?" Desna asked him. He felt like he was floating and he never wanted to come down from it. Baatar could only dumbly nod back. They sat there a until the moment passed. "Well that was um..." Desna started embarrassed.

"Yeah that's so not the approach I was going for." Baatar said leaning his head back on the couch.

"Yeah that's never happened before." Desna said before he could think it through.

Baatar snorted trying but failing not to laugh. "Well I would certainly hope not."

Desna couldn't help but laugh to. "Shut up you dork. I don't know what to say to a soulmate!"

"How about something nice like hi I think you look really cute." Baatar said not hiding the way he looked over Desna's outfit.

"T-thanks Y-you look great to." Desna stammered as he blushed.

"So how about a date some time? Maybe when you get a little time from your prince duties." Baatar asked hopefully shifting a little closer.

"About that." Desna started looking nervous. "Me and my sister have decided to stay for quite a while. It's not our time to rule so we just wanted a break from that life to live ours."

Baatar nodded understanding. "Been there done that. Then that means you'll be free in the in coming weeks?"

"Yeah if I don't need to help my cousin out or anything." Desna said shrugging as he got comfortable against Baatar's side.

"Awesome then after I shift some things around at my shop I'll take you out." Baatar said thinking of who would be able to cover his shift.

"Shop?" Desna asked scrunching up his face adorable.

Baatar laughed a little as his laced their fingers together. "Yeah I own a paint shop. It's pretty popular to."

Desna's eyes lit up amazed. "Oh that's so cool!"

Baatar shrugged. "I'm good at it and I can set my own hours. I guess it's alright."

"Well at least your doing something with your life." Desna said looking down at their intertwined fingers. He wished his life was a little more carefree.

"What do you what to do with your life?" Baatar said noticing the shift in the mood.

"Rule the Northern Water Tribe of course but until it's my time I'm not sure. I want a job but I don't know what I could be good at." Desna said brushing his hair behind his ear.

"You've got piercings to?" Baatar asked staring at the studded ear lobe.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Desna asked frowning at him.

"No no." Baatar said quickly. "I think it looks great and one of my best friends own a tattoo shop. I was just thinking yours must of been done by someone just as good as her."

"Oh my sister did them along with my other piercings." Desna said waving it off as if it was nothing.

"She did a good job. Wait other piercings?" Baatar asked looking over the young mans face to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Wouldn't you like to see?" Desna had a teasing smirk on his lips as he looked at Baatar. Baatar turned bright red a he looked at anything besides the person beside him.

* * *

Eska calmly smirked at Bolin as she pet the little spirit in her lap.

"I'm sorry about him. Sometimes he could be a little rascal." Bolin laughed nervously as he sat down beside her.

"It's quite alright." Eska said finding his nervousness cute. Bolin mumbled a quiet oh as he looked down at his lap. He didn't know what to talk about. "Tell me something Bolin. You look like a people person and you made quite the entrance when you came in. So why is it now that you look ready to run away?" Eska asked leaning a little into his personal space.

She was only going to tease because why not. Until she smelled him. He smelled like earth and it burned her nose a little as if it carried heat and she loved it. Inhaling more.

Bolin gasped and was about to lean away from being sniffed when a hand shot out and hovered over his nose. Bolin sniffed in despite turning his head away slightly. His eyes fluttered as he hummed. She smelled like ice. If that was possible because he didn't care. Ice and snow was all he could think about right now as he nuzzled into her hand. He jumped when she giggled. Opening his eyes he saw her smiling.

"You're just like your spirit." Eska said smirking when he blushed.

"Shut up." He grumbled as he shifted a little closer to her.

"Not so shy anymore huh?" Eska said as she got closer herself.

Bolin rolled his eyes. "I don't see you complaining about personal space."

"No not at the moment." Eska said running a hand through his hair. "Anyway I'm sure you know about me."

Bolin relaxed under her fingers. He shook his head looking at. "No I don't. I know you are a princess but I don't know about you." He said smiling at her.

She looked at him pausing her ministrations before she continued. "Yeah you're right but I'm on break from that for a while. I'm just trying to live life some. Get a job maybe. I like doing piercings." She said looking him over.

"Oh really? I would have never guessed. I mean you do have a kind of dark look but I'm not judgey so you never know." Bolin explained shrugging. Eska nodded and he kept talking nerves forgotten. "Okay well not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm a genius. Seriously I work for the police." Then he leaned in a little closer and whispered. "Really Korra. The Restarts would be dead with out me." He pulled back giving her a playful smile and wink. "I'm an expert at computers and stuff. I'm not sure but all that stuff just calls to me and I get the job done whatever they might need." Eska for her part just sat there leaning on her fist as she listened to him talk. She didn't mind his voice was nice and every now and then Pabu would lick one of her fingers as she pet him.

* * *

Ikki slowly backed away as she looked around seeing almost everyone together. She saw a open wine bottle on the bar and snuck her way over to it. As she grabbed it smiling another hand also grabbed hers trapping it against the bottle. She gasped as her body came to life. She looked up to Mako or eyebrow dude and laughed. He was just standing there with his mouth open.

"Oh this is going to be fun." She said leaning on the counter. Her head resting on her hand. "Gonna let my hand go any time soon there handsome?" Mako jerked his hand back like it was on fire.

Ikki laughed. "Are you going to say something or just going to stare all day?"

Mako groaned putting his head in his hands. "Now I'm going to jail."

"Hey you only go to jail if I'm fourteen and don't give consent. I'm sixteen and totally consenting." Ikki said smiling at him.

Mako sat up and rolled his eyes. "I guess your right but I'm twenty-two."

"That won't be a problem for me. Age is just a number after all." Ikki said shrugging not really caring.

"Yes well your number doesn't allow you to drink yet." Mako said taking the alcohol off the counter.

Ikki pouted. "Not even just a little?" Mako shook his head pouring her a soda instead. "Buzz kill." She mumbled grabbing the cup. "What am I going to do now?"

"This is suppose to be a karaoke party so you could go and sing or something." Mako said looking over to the stage.

Ikki stared at the stage letting her ideas form. "You're brilliant!" She said smiling at him.

Mako blushed scratching the back of his neck. "No just stating the truth." He said looking everywhere but her eyes.

"OK well I need you to make lots of different drinks and just set them up on the counter for now." Ikki said looking back at the stage.

"What why?" He said giving her a confused look.

"Just trust me but hurry I'm going to need your help once I get done." Ikki said not waiting for a reply as she went to the stage.

She quickly pulled up the programing monitor. After floating around in the controls she found a way to connect all the Sato watches in the room. Once that was taken care of she went to the monitor controls. Turning once screen towards the stage and another to the soon to be crowd. Satisfied with that she looked out at the room. Some rearranging needed to be done but it was no problem. Ikki went back to Mako's side.

"Ok so here's some drinks." He said as he was putting different beers in to the mix.

Ikki nodded her approval. "You guys must drink a lot."

He snorted. "Hey the job gets stressful sometimes and it isn't to safe to go out to bars."

"Oh anyway can you stop for a second and help me move some stuff around?" She asked getting trays ready for when they were done.

"Sure where should we start." Mako said coming from behind the bar.

Ikki showed him over to the tables. She wanted to move them out of the way so two couches could be moved into the middle along with their tables. Mako laughed at her. She was struggling as they got to work. She properly flipped him off as the first couch was set in place. He patted her back pulling her off to get the last couch. Ikki groaned leaning on the back off the couch as Mako set to move the tables. She could tell he was back to laughing at her so she rolled her eyes and headed back to the bar. She started to load up drinks on a tray when Mako came up beside her.

"So we're filling up the tables with drinks?" He asked as he started to make more.

"Yup I think it'll be more fun for us to loosen up and get along with each other." Ikki said as she carried off the tray.

"Drunk adults aren't fun in the morning." Mako called off after her.

"Well they'll be fun in the moment." Ikki said returning with the tray.

"Just so we're clear. You know that you, Kai, and Wu aren't drinking with us." He said as he watched her refill the tray.

"Of course." Ikki tsked rolling her eyes again. "Who do you think is going to look after you guys. And make sure you don't die or something equally stupid. Besides you guys need a break and to relax." Ikki said reaching over to grab his hand. They both sighed at the contact. "It will be great for everyone to see everyone all messed up."

"Yeah I guess." Mako said smiling at her before finishing up the drinks. When both tables were filled Ikki got up on stage and set up the microphones. "Why do we need four microphones?" Mako asked as he watched her connect the last one.

"Well because up to four people can be picked to sing together and other times I'm going to be hosting." Ikki said smiling at him as she adjusted the stage lights. She loaded up everyone's names in the spinner.

"Is it ok if I dim the rooms lights now?" Mako asked waiting for his cue.

"Sure." Ikki said as she grabbed a microphone. She laughed when the lights dimed and everyone looked up as if something was wrong. "Alright people lets get this party going!" She said getting everyone's attention.

"Um sis what's going on?" Kai asked as he turned towards the stage.

"Why don't all of you get up and come over here. This is a karaoke party after all." Everyone glanced around at each other before shrugging and going over.

"What's with all the drinks?" Bolin asked as he took a seat on one of the large couches.

"I'll get to that in a minute." Ikki said as the rest of them settled into their seat. "Alright so I've already connected everyone's Sato watch to the monitor. So by now if you didn't have it before now you have everyone's contact information." Everyone looked down to their watch and looked through there contacts. She laughed a little. "Yes exciting I know but moving on. So this is how this game is going to work. Up to four people can play at a time. Your names and song will be picked at random and you and your partners can sing or dance or just sing. When a song is finished everyone old enough to drink will chose a random drink from the table."

"Not all of them are alcohol. Some are water, juice, or soda but still if you can't drink don't go for it. They're really mixed up and the alcohol is really strong. I didn't make any weak drinks." Mako cut in as he went to stand beside Ikki.

"So sound simple enough?" Ikki asked knocking her bangs out of her face. When everyone agreed a screen appeared in front of her. She pressed the shuffle button and then walked out onto the stage. "OK cool so I'll go first to get us started. I think a drink will loosen up everyone's nerves." Ikki said as the music started to play.

 _Koyoi mo zujou de wa kirei na mangetsu ga kirakira_  
 _Shiawasesou ni sekai wo terashiteiru_  
 _Tou no watashi wa dekisokonai de dou shiyou mo nakute_  
 _Yoake yume mite wa jibeta haizuri mawatteru_

* * *

"Have you ever bonded before?" Shi asked Meelo when the boy was done inspecting his wings. Meelo sat up straight as he shook his head no but couldn't stop smiling. Shi chuckled. "Ok calm down little one. Would you like to give it a try?"

Meelo was about to answer but looked over to Tenzin first. Tenzin shrugged looking up from his Sato watch. "Go ahead I don't mind." He said smiling at Meelo.

"Yeah!" Meelo said excitedly turning back to Shi. "Is there anything specific that I should do?" Meelo asked looking his body over. He was trying to see if his siting position would work out.

"Nothing beside get into spirit state." Meelo nodded easily activating his spirit eyes. Before he could blink a white light washed over him. When it was gone he looked down at their hands.

"It fills like you're floating doesn't it" He heard Shi say but they didn't see him as they looked around. He heard Shi laugh from somewhere. "While we're in here we can't actually see each other. Only talk to each other."

Before Meelo could say anything they were separated. Meelo and Shi fell on the bed with a disgruntle huff.

"Well that's never happened before." Tenzin said as he went over to help them out.

"Yes I wonder what went wrong." Shi questioned as he shook out his feathers. Trying not to give anything away.

"Maybe it's because I'm sick?" Meelo said sadly looking over at Shi.

"No sometimes bonds just don't hold." Shi said flapping his wings. Tenzin gave him a weird look but he ignored it.

"Oh really? Then I just need to work on it?" Meelo asked gaining hope again.

"Of course." Shi said proud that he wasn't discouraged.

* * *

 _Sore de mo dareka ni mitsukete hoshikute_  
 _Yozora miagete sakendeiru_  
 _Nigedashitai naa nigedasenai_  
 _Akarui mirai ga mienai nee_  
 _Sore de mo anata ni mitsukete hoshikute_  
 _Chou no you ni maiagaru no_  
 _Kaketa tsubasa de tonda_  
 _Minikui hoshi no ko mikazuki_

* * *

"Mr. Sato would you like to see what your money has been paying for?" Zaheer asked as he he leaned on the pool table.

Mr. Sato who was about to hit a ball pause mid stroke. He though for a moment trying to get his blurry mind to settle. He stood back up swaying a little. "Sure why not." He said placing the stick on the table.

Zaheer nodded his head and P'Li practically pranced off into another room. "It's really a beautiful toy." Ming-Hua said raising from his spot on the couch.

"Yup and I can't wait to play with." Amon said raising his glass. It was times like this that he was glad alcohol didn't effect him all that much.

P'Li came back out and opened the case. "I can't wait to play with you either." She said passing a weapon to him with a smile as she took one for herself. Amon smiled as he turned it on.

"Bring us a spirit Koh. The shield is still up so it's ok." Ghazan said as he gave the spirit one last pet before Koh entered the Spirit world.

* * *

When Ikki finished her song everyone whopped and cheered. She blushed from the attention bowing some. "Ok ok you guys now drink up." She said wagging her finger at them.

"Wait!" Mako said as he jumped off stage. Everyone froze looking at him. He smirked making everyone uncomfortable. "Close your eyes as your chose."

"What why?" Baatar complained as Mako bended over close to the table.

"Cause it's more fun." Mako said winking as he closed his eyes.

He blindly reached for a drink. He picked it and drunk it down in to gulps wincing at the burning after taste. He flipped the cup over placing it back on the table. Everyone quickly closed their eyes and followed. Ikki laughed with the other two teenagers at the faces everyone made.

"Dammit I got water." Eska said grumpily as she pouted.

"Much better than the fireball I had." Bolin said hitting his leg. "Dammit Mako did you put real fire in it!"

"You know I don't make anything weak." Mako said as he hopped back on stage. He hit the little spinner button on the floating screen.

"Alright Wu and Eska come on up." Ikki said pointing them out.

Eska grumbled as she got up and followed Wu up on stage. Wu hit the spinner button for their song. "Why don't one of you dance and the other sing." Ikki offered.

"I'm not drunk at all to be showing off my horrible dancing skills just yet." Eska said as she picked up a microphone.

Wu shrugged. "I don't mind." He said at least he knew the song. He's danced to Starving before.

He smiled when the song started and Eska's strong voice filled the stage. His body flowed along with the lyrics as he danced around her. He smirked when she added to his moves instead of just standing their like a rock. And he guessed he wasn't so horrible with the way everyone was shouting and clapping.

* * *

Koh returned with a little water spirit wrapped in his tail. It was trying to get away but Koh was stronger than it. "You can let it go." Ghazan said as he stood up.

He knew as soon as the spirit was lose it was going to attack. And that's exactly what happened when it was released. Water was shot directly at him but he easily knocked it away. He encased the spirit in the water instead. Forcing it to curl up on itself and relax. He brought it over in front of Amon and P'Li. Amon fired his weapon off first and Ghazan let go of the spirit but it didn't get far. The weapon Amon fired off had the spirit screaming as it body puffed up. Then it continued screaming when Amon switched a different button and it's body got smaller as if the energy was sucked out of it. When Amon was satisfied he let the trapped the spirit drop to the floor. P'Li stepped forward and fired her weapon. The spirit was nothing more than a black smoking spot on the floor. She turned and high fived Amon as they looked back at their work.

* * *

"Jinora, Korra, Mako, and Kai." Ikki said as she pressed the button for there song. "Come on and show us how much of a sucker of pain you are." She said handing her mic to her brother.

Korra laughed. "There's no way I'm dancing to that." She said looking at the other to see what they wanted to do.

They all shook they head no as Kai started off and they all joined in with Jinora talking the first verse surprising everyone. Her band mates paused surprised before joining her in putting on a show. It was all about having fun after all. Mako switched with Kai then Korra took the next verse bouncing around as she pointed to her crew. Jinora took the hook before Kai jumped up for the next verse getting hyped up as everyone rapped with him. Mako soon took over the last verse before they all joined together closing the song.

Ikki clapped kissing a blushing Mako on the cheek as he passed her to go take his drink. "Who knew you guys where such talented drunks." She joked choosing the next stars.

"Hey!" Kuvira said.

"Sorry sorry some of you are on your way to being drunk." Ikki said as she looked back out at them. "Ok Opal and Baatar get up and overload us." She said laughing at her joke while everyone else groaned.

"Damn I can't sing." Baatar said as he took a mic.

Opal laughed cheeks flushed. How she had managed to get nothing but the strongest drinks so far she had no idea. "Oh I know but your dancing is even worse so just stick to the hook and you should be fine." Opal said starting.

Baatar mocked her as he waited for his time to sing. How his sister had the voice of a angel he'll never know. Baatar winced at his own voice when it was his turn. He glared down at Kuvira who laughed at him.

* * *

"Holy shit." Hiroshi whispered as he looked at the spot where the spirit use to be.

"So you like it?" Ming-Hua asked as he took the weapon from Amon. "It was my idea to have a weapon that increased spirit energy, decreased it, and then vaporize spirits all in one." Ming-Hua was looking over the weapon proud of the way it had come out.

"Like it? I love it!" Hiroshi said going over and touching the spot where the spirit had just been mere seconds ago.

"So does that mean we have your full attention?" Zaheer asked leaning on his pool stick.

Mr. Sato laughed lifelessly his glossy eyes looked back over at his playing partner. "You can have all the money you need. If you keep making things like this."

Zaheer smirked all teeth. "Oh I assure you Mr. Sato that is just the beginning of our surprises. We wouldn't want to disappointed our dear business partner."

Hiroshi laughed again as he got back up to full height and went back over to the game. "I'm not worried." He picked back up his stick and attempted to hit the eight ball. He tsked when the ball bounced off the wall missing the hole. He also missed the way Zaheer's smirk turned deadly but everyone else did not with their on matching one on their face.

* * *

Asami, Desna, and Kuvira walked up on to stage. "Okay what do you have for us?" Desna asked as he stretched a little. Whatever it was he was going to dance.

"A sledgehammer gorgeous." Ikki answered giggling when he winked at her.

"OK you sing." Kuvira said tossing a mic to her best friend.

Asami caught it and took a seat on the edge of the stage. She started singing and the other two started dancing adapting to the others moves beautifully. It helped that Asami's singing was amazing. The room was completely silent as they all focused on the scene in front of them. Desna and Kuvira focused only on each other not missing a beat. Desna had no problem letting Kuvira take the lead as they moved around the stage. Asami turned to look them when she was done singing as they finished the song collapsing on the floor and then into a fit of giggles. They jumped slightly as everyone else cheered. Asami helped them to their feet but they all soon found their way back down to the ground.

"Alright you goofs get off stage so Bolin can show us that milf money." Ikki said making everyone but Bolin dissolve into laughter.

He blushed grumbling as he went up on stage. He snatched a microphone off the floor. "Play the damn song." He growled at Ikki and he rolled his eyes when the beat started. He started rapping and just got into it. He even started to dance and all his friends joined in. Eska even pulled out some cash and threw it on stage.

"Um want us to pick this up?" Ikki asked looking at the money.

"No you're good." Eska said as shaking her head.

"Tahno." Ikki said and the man stood up.

"Duvet." She bowed handing the drunk man her mic.

* * *

 _And you don't seem to understand_  
 _A shame you seemed an honest man_  
 _And all the fears you hold so dear_  
 _Will turn to whisper in your ear_  
 _And you know what they say might hurt you_  
 _And you know that it means so much_  
 _And you don't even feel a thing_

* * *

"So your the person he told me about." A voice behind Tenzin and Shi said making them jump.

The had just put Meelo to bed. They turned around to see Meelo's mother getting up. She stepped over the fallen blanket and went to her son's side. She moved his messy bangs out of his face and smiled.

"My names Pema." The woman said sitting on the edge of the bed so she could look at them.

"I'm Tenzin." Tenzin said nervously holding out his hand. "And this is Shi."

Pema looked over at the owl spirit who looked like he was about ready to jump her. She shook Tenzin's hand letting the bond spread through her. Spirit eyes burning bright as she opened her other arm for Shi to run into. She smiled as Shi nuzzled her. She let her spirit eyes go as she looked back up to Tenzin she smiled sadly as she let his hand go.

"I'm married." She said never looking away and Tenzin flinched looking away.

"You love him?" He asked looking at Meelo.

"No." Pema said still watching him as she started to pet Shi.

* * *

 _I am falling_  
 _I am fading_  
 _I have lost it all_

* * *

"It was forced actually." She said waiting for the anrger to come from Tenzin.

The look he turned on her was so cold Shi even flew up into the air looking for danger. She shook her head crossing her legs leaning back to look up at him. "It's not so simple when my sons medical care stands in his hands. I had to sign over all my family's money to him." She said looking over to the sleeping body next to her then back to the fully awake one in front of her.

"I'm sure-"

"Tenzin." She said in a pleading voice. "I want to try. I want to get to know you but not right now. My focus has to be on Meelo right now. When he gets better then we can try. That I promise. Whether he tosses me to the side or not. It'll be ok since he has a boyfriend anyway."

Tenzin fist were balled up at his sides. He didn't like this and it went without saying. "Is it alright if I still see you when I can?" He asked hopefully.

She gave him a bright smile one that broke him down and built him up inside. "Sure besides I don't think I can keep going without seeing you every once in a while."

Tenzin took a step forward and cupped her cheek. She leaned into it as she gently stroked her cheek. "We're going to go." She nodded closing her eyes and sighing when it was just her and her son.

* * *

 _And you don't seem the lying kind_  
 _A shame that I can read your mind_  
 _And all the things that I read there_  
 _Candlelit smile that we both share_  
 _And you know I don't mean to hurt you_  
 _But you know that it means so much_  
 _And you don't even feel a thing_

* * *

Tenzin sighed as they flew through the air to patrol the city. He couldn't catch a break. No. None of them could and it only seemed to becoming a even bigger mess. Shi stayed quite he noticed something interesting while being fused to the boy. He would talk to the avatar about it.

* * *

 _I am falling_  
 _I am fading_  
 _I am drowning_  
 _Help me to breathe_  
 _I am hurting_  
 _I have lost it all_  
 _I am losing_  
 _Help me to breathe_

* * *

"Xia Bau come back to bed." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Bau sighed as he turned away from the window. "You know I can't sleep when I'm restless."

"Why are you so restless when you should be happy." The man said yawning. "We caused trouble, got the weapons, got the Dr. out and then there's each other."

"I swear your useless when you just wake up." Bau said rubbing his temple.

"And your always mean." The man grumbled.

"Speak up! You know I hate it when you mumble." Bau growled as he walked closer to the bed.

"You hate everything." The man said louder.

"And you are quickly working your way onto that list." Bau said as he pulled on his pants.

The man looked down clearly hurt by that. "I thought that you-"

Bau's laugh filled the room. "Let me guess baby." Bau said leaning over and grabbing his face. "You thought I loved you by now." The man looked away and Bau pushed away with disgust. "Must I remind you that I hate soul mates. That I think falling in love with someone like this horrible because it is not something you chose. That it is part of the reason I started this group. Once you get a taste of your soul mate you need to keep feeding that taste or else you'll go crazy. That's just wrong along with everything else in this world. The man knew better than to look up at Bau or else he would be healing another black eye. Bau huffed grabbing a shirt as he headed out. "Go back to sleep Aang."

Aang laid there in silence looking up at the ceiling. it was to late to regret anything that was happening in his life or the way it was going. Because he would be lying if he said he didn't want this as well. That he didn't enjoy it. There were times that he remembered the man that he use to be. When times seemed bright and nothing but good. A dark maddening laugh escaped his lips. Those times weren't anything but old broken dreams. The only thing that made him weak now was the obstacle beating in his chest. Aang knew he was a monster locked away and Xia Bau was his chains. He was just waiting to see if Bau was going to let him lose or choke him to death.

* * *

 _I am falling_  
 _I am failing_  
 _I am drowning_  
 _Help me to breathe_  
 _I am hurting_  
 _I have lost it all_  
 _I am losing_  
 _Help me to breathe_


	16. Chapter 16

Jinora only stared at the building in front her. Every once in a while she would look at the directions on the hologram from her Sato watch. She had been doing that for a couple of minutes. Just going back and forth.

"How long are we going to standing out here?" Carter asked Jinora as he was becoming annoyed with just standing there. He didn't understand what the problem was they were just there last night.

"I was wondering the same thing." They both looked up and saw Pabu on the building looking at them. "Do you not remember that you were here before?"

"Leave her be. I don't think she was expecting this place to be where she was suppose to be." Juicy said as he floated out of the building. He came down and circled the two visitors. "Am I correct?"

Jinora nodded her head forcing her feet to finally move. Carter shook his head as he walked in front of his slower bonder. "How you all felled to realize she was the avatar is unbelievable."

Jinora ignored them as she knocked on the door. The spirits already inside leaving her outside to be in shock some more by herself. Tenzin opened the door and gave her a warm smile. "Come in. Come in." He said motioning her in. "We've been inspecting you. I'm glad that you were able to make it with the night that you all had."

Jinora stared at him before shaking her head. "Yeah but uh- I must say I didn't know I would find myself here again so soon." She said looking around. She saw Tenzin smirk as she followed him. "So um I'm guessing the avatar is here as well?"

Tenzin turned and raised a eyebrow at her. "You didn't meet her last night?" Jinora just gave him a weird look as she came to stand beside him as he stopped. "Why would I meet her last night?"

"Because she-" Tenzin tsked as he angrily turned towards the kitchen. He walked right up behind Korra and smacked her on the back of the head.

The unsuspected gasped as she secured her head. "What have I done so early to provoke the wrath of the almighty Tenzin so early!" She cried out making the rest of her group snicker quietly so Tenzin wouldn't notice.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself to Jinora last night."

"Jinora?" She said turning to look at him. Tenzin huffed rolling his eyes as he pointed over to the said girl standing by herself. Jinora waved awkwardly as all eyes were on her. Korra was out of her seat pointing a accusing finger at her. "You're that Jinora!" She said looking her up and down. "You don't look like someone that would work with Dr. Rohan."

Jinora eye twitched as she glared at her. "Oh yeah well you don't look the avatar you smug little bastard!" She roared back at her.

Korra glared and she would have replied if it weren't for the fox spirit that walked up to her. Carter had excused himself from the conversation that he was having with Naga to come to his bonders rescue. "Excuse her avatar I'm afraid my Jinora may be a genius but she lacks common since."

Korra huffed a laugh as she smirked over at Jinora who looked like she was about to attack her spirit. "You hear th-"

"Do not worry Jinora I assure you Korra lacks both." Naga said from her spot on the couch.

Jinora was about to comment when Tenzin stepped in. "Enough Korra would you show her please." He said pinching his nose. The young people today could be to much these days. Even for him.

Korra eyes turned white and everyone else's eyes turned blue. She blinked it away back to her ocean blues. "Avatar enough for you?" Korra asked. Jinora nodded as she regarded Korra differently.

"Well now that that is out of the way." Tenzin said clasping his hands together. "Let's get going shall we."

He walking off to the part of the warehouse that held Dr. Rohan's recent work. He un sealed the door and held it open for Jinora and Carter. Carter could not simply phase through the wall because of the heavy duty shielding that had been put up. Jinora gasped when he flicked on the lights. She had been in disbelief about the whole thing since Tenzin had to contacted her. After all who wouldn't when it had been said that her boss and been killed in the spirit portal bombing. There was nothing she could do besides going in to hiding and keeping herself and Carter safe. Now she stood in a room with all the stuff the Dr. had been working on. She dropped her bag on the floor when she reached the bottom of the step.

"Jinora." Carter said in the same state as her.

She didn't say anything for a while as she walked down a aisle looking at all the inventions. She picked up a piece of metal and held it in her hand as she turned and faced him. "Let get to work." She said with a smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yeah." Carter said walking up beside her.

Tenzin closed the door and sealed it back up. "You're are just going to leave her down there?" Opal asked looking at him as he came back.

"Yeah." He said going into the kitchen.

"By herself?" Ikki asked giving him the same disbelieving look as Opal.

"Yes." Tenzin drawled out as he poured himself some cereal.

Korra came up beside him. "You know I would never question your decisions big guy." He paused mid chew giving her a incredulous look. She patted his back rushing to finish. "Well not all the time." She said nervously laughing. "But the others are pretty worried about you leaving her alone with all the stuff that's down there." She said trying to clarify so Tenzin wouldn't exploded.

She sighed in relief when she didn't see a vein bulging as he replied. "Jinora needs to be alone so can concentrate. And I trust her because her work is flawless and she kept herself hidden this whole time. I do not know why but for whatever reason it was she obviously isn't a threat. She thought the person that she looked up to in this world and who took her in under his wing was dead. So I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't surprised or suspicious of us. You should of seen her face when she saw all of his things. She looked like a kid in the candy store." Tenzin said going back to munch on his food. "So it's safe to assume that she is more than on our side for now. But I don't think it's a good idea to tell her that he might still be alive. I don't know about any of you but I would hate to be given the news that someone I loved died twice."

They all let his words settle in. "Kai and Ikki." He said pointing to the each of them with his spoon. "Go get ready I set up for the to of you to be trained starting today." The siblings jumped up racing up the stairs to change.

"Hmm with who?" Korra asked taking the chair beside him.

"My sister." He said simply focusing on his meal. Korra looked at him feeling something off but she didn't want to bring it up. Tenzin was a tricking soul to navigate. "Don't worry I'll have her keep you updated." Tenzin said putting his empty bowl in the sink.

Korra waved him off as she watched him go. "There's no need. Did you forget me and Kya are like mother and daughter? If she feels like there is something I should know she'll tell me." Tenzin threw a wave over his shoulder as went up the stairs.

Opal came back into her view with full exercise gear and a duffel bag. "Well I'm off I have a match today. My Sato watch will be on me so if there's any trouble I'll be there with you." Opal said fist bumping her.

A bird caught Korra's attention when she was alone. It flew around in front of the huge window before flying off. It was moments like this that she hated the most. Moments that she had to herself. It was times like this that she felt the aching whole deep within her. She felt that she was not complete and she had yet to find what could fill it. She thought that surely Asami... Korra felt the weight of the avatar in most of these times. The gift of the avatar usually never stayed for this long. So why was it taking so long with her. What did she need to do? Naga licked her face interrupting her thoughts.

Korra laughed wiping off her face. "Yeah I hate my frowning face as well."

* * *

Korra looked like a kid in the candy store as Asami showed her Future Drive. She could not believe that Asami had built all this.

"You're amazing you know that." Korra said turning to look at her companion.

Asami blushed. "No not really. The people are made this place come alive I just gave them space to do it."

"And that's what makes you amazing. Most people wouldn't do this when they're building success for themselves. But that's the kind of person you are. I bet you even have programs to help the less fortunate people in every nation." Asami's blush grew redder and Korra smiled so much her cheeks hurt. "See you're amazing and you didn't have to do anything but be yourself."

"Yo Asami!" A voice yelled from behind the making them turn and look. They turned and Iroh running towards them. "I knew it was you." He said when he had caught up to them. He gave Korra a curious look but she put a finger to her lips winking.

"Well if it isn't General Dip shit." Asami said playfully as she looked him over in his street close. "Looking good there."

"Shut up and introduce me to your friend." He said looking at Korra again. Asami saw the look and glared at him. "This is Korra. Korra this is heartbreak boulevard." Asami said gesturing between the two.

"Hi my real name is Iroh." He said holding his hand for her to shake. "And F.Y.I I'm not interested. I know a calm when I see one. I've got one good eye left." He joked as Korra shook his hand. Korra laughed silently grateful that he kept quiet. "So what are you two doing?"

"Asami's showing me around Future Drive since I've never had a chance to visit. My job keeps me busy." Korra explained.

Iroh snorted but coughed to cover it up. "Oh really where do you work? I thought at least everyone would make it their mission to see this part of town." Iroh said interested in what Korra would say.

Korra's eye twitched in annoyance. This good looking bastard was being unnecessary just for the hell of it. "I work with the police department." She said hoping he wouldn't push farther.

"Oh I see hush hush business. I do a few of those myself from time to time." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked curious at him having free time. He was usually busy only take finding gaps in between the stuff he had to do.

Iroh new what she meant but ignored it for now. "I was on my way to A Lil Bite of Heaven." Iroh said pointing to the café across the street.

"Oh I was going to take her there." Asami said thoughtfully and then looked at Korra. "That's the place where I was going to take you the first night I met you." She grimaced she was never going to forget that.

"Are they as good as their name?" Korra asked reading the cool looking sign.

"Better." Asami assured her.

"Hey why don't you two join me." Iroh said wanting to waste time.

"Are you sure?" Asami asked looking at her friend.

"We don't want to trouble you." Korra said.

"Nonsense." He said pushing them towards the café. "It would be boring to go by myself. With you to I'm sure it'll be more fun and from the look that crossed Asami's face earlier. I would love to here how you to meet." Asami groaned as Korra laughed they followed Iroh across the cross walk.

* * *

Iroh howled in laughter when Korra was down telling her story. "Oh Asami only you man I swear."

"Shut up." Asami said laughing a little herself.

"Oh yeah I never asked but did you ever get it to work?" Korra asked humming as she finished her coffee.

Asami gave her a confused look. "Oh! The scooter yeah I got it flying. I'll start selling them sometime next month." Asami said getting up to throw away there cups.

"Hey! I know what would make your trip here a special one." Iroh said smiling at Korra.

"Oh yeah what?" Korra asked raising a eyebrow.

"A mini jet race with me." He said shrugging still smiling.

"Where are we suppose to get mini jets from?" Korra asked wondering if something was wrong with him.

"What about mini jets?" Asami asked as she set back down.

"I told Korra she should race me against me in mini jets." He said. "I need to up hold my title somehow."

Asami rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "Why would you want to up hold a losing strike?"

"Um guys how are we gonna get mini jets? That sounds like it cost a lot of money." Korra said thinking of her bank account. She wasn't broke. She just didn't like to waste large amounts of money.

Asami and Iroh laughed making her frown. "Korra if it belongs in the sky then there is a chance that I've built one before. I love anything that can get me up in the air. Besides I'm the one that built the first mini jet so I have a race course that can go in the sky." Asami said as if it was nothing.

"And every once in a while we get together and race for fun and to catch up." Iroh explained a little more.

* * *

Asami passed Korra a helmet and tossed Iroh one. She pulled out her own and pulled up a screen in front of her. Korra watched her press a few stuff and then the screen was gone. "Ok I just sent out a message that we'll be in the skies so we won't get in trouble or anything." Asami said as she got her personal helmet out. "What kind of track do you want?" She asked Korra.

"Oh um-" Korra said unsure she looked to Iroh for help.

He smiled putting on his helmet. "Something fast so she can get the full effect of it."

"Yeah." Korra said as she watched some of Asami's air men roll out two jets. She could tell the red one was theirs and the white and gold one was Iroh's.

"I've missed you baby!" Iroh cried as he ran off to the jet.

Korra shook her head putting h=on her helmet as she followed Asami. Asami went up first then offered a hand to Korra. "Watch your step and it's a little bit of narrow fit."

"That's fine." Korra said getting in and letting Asami do her seat belt for her. She hand a feeling this wouldn't beat actual flying but hey it could still be fun. Asami pulled the jet up to a starting line that her men made for them.

"I'm ready when you are." Iroh said as his jet was lifting into the air.

"Oh shut up." Asami said lifting them as well. When they were high enough that Korra could see most of the city a count down started. "You might want to brace yourself." Asami said right as the light turned green. Korra yelped as she was pushed back into her seat from the jets speed. Asami laughed knowing that would happen.

"Get ready to eat me dust!" Iroh shouted as he took off passing them and heading up into the clouds.

Asami growled as she followed him. "Go go go Asami!" Korra cheered from the back seat.

Her body already adjusted to the speed and quick turns. She now laughed as her body was slung around. They caught up with Asami flipped over Iroh. As they were flipping Korra stuck her tongue out at the man as he looked up. She flipped him off when they ended up beside him then buzzed on by to the lead. He glared at them as he tried to get by but Asami had him blocked in. When he moved she moved. Korra laughed some more.

"Hey Asami lets lose him just go higher." Korra said leaning up in her seat some.

"Ok." Asami said and she quickly shot up and didn't stop until they broke through the clouds. "This is as far as we can go." Asami said bringing them down a little so they could surf on the clouds.

"This is good enough." Korra said memorized by what she was seeing. The horizon was always grabbed her full attention. "The world is so beautiful like this." The sun was dancing around the sky and outer space was right on it's door step. "You can't tell it's ugly at all. That there is much suffering being shielded by all this. It's painful really. Anyone not from here would think they found paradise. A oasis. When really it's barren fruitless. A wasteland."

"Korra?" Asami said worried.

"But I won't let it stay like this. I cleanse all the darkness inside. I'll save it for you."

Asami didn't say anything and neither did Korra. She only slowed the speed before bring them back down. She wasn't really sure what had happened but she was sure something did transpire. When they landed Iroh was already there.

"Where were you guys? You didn't get to see me win." Iroh said smiling at them.

Asami pulled off her helmet doing a hair flip that had the other two frozen in place. "I took Korra up high." Asami said as she turned to talk to her crew men.

"Great ain't it?" Iroh asked turning to Korra.

"Yeah." Korra said flashing her avatar eyes. Iroh's eyes came and went as quickly as her did. She shook her head when he gave her a concerned look. Slotting her eyes to Asami for a second. Yes she was a little put off because she had the strangest feeling that she wasn't talking to Asami in that moment. A series of explosions went off and the spirit energy spiked. Korra's Sato watch went off not a second later.

"Dammit!" Korra yelled tossing her helmet into the air she took off running.

"Wait Korra! Do you need a ride?" Asami yelled after her.

"I'm fine!" Korra yelled back as she kept running. She had to get away from prying eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Iroh said as he came up beside her.

"I need a place to change into my suit I can't just do it out in public." Korra said as she looked around.

"There!" Iroh said pointing to a bathroom. "I'll meet you on the outside with the rest of your team!" He yelled as he went into a different direction.

Korra slammed into the bathroom activating the bracelet on her arm that Bolin had given her and the team that morning. It replaced whatever you where wearing with the suit. When her mask was on she phased through the building flying off towards the spike she felt. Naga existed out of a spirit portal at her side.

"It's' spirit fusers and lots of them." Naga growled beside.

"Alright lets split up." Korra said as fusers started to come into view. "Opal and General Iroh will be here soon and I'm sure Tenzin is on the way and so is the task force." Naga nodded and they were on their separate ways.

The fusers took notice of Korra instantly. The ones that launched themselves at her she quickly took care of. Focusing her spirit energy in each hit she was able to separate the spirit and human with no problem. Leaving the spirit to escape for itself. A man screamed drawing Korra's attention. He was on the ground blocking his face as fuser was above it. Korra swooped down in time to save him. She moved him down the street and the fuser gave chase like she new it would. She blocked the fire it sent at her landing a punch that separated it. She was gone in a blur from the mans sight.

* * *

Naga was easily destroying the fusers that came at her. "So she lets the mutt off its leash?" A voice said making the fusers and Naga freeze.

They actually backed away from her giving the P'Li space as she lowered to the ground. She stared at Naga and took a step forward. Naga growled wildly causing the woman to laugh as she circled the spirit. Naga matched her step for step not wanting to her to be out of her line of sight. "Hmm well lets see how you do with my new trick." P'Li said as she turned to the fusers.

She turned on the weapon in her hand and pointed it at them. She shot one fuser watching as it changed then just shooting off randomly into the crowd of fusers. She turned back around smirking at Naga. "Play nice will you? I wanna see how long they last." she said before she was gone.

Naga watched as the fusers mutated looking almost like the thing that Korra told her to kill. She dodged as one of them came at her. Before she could even blinked they all came in attacking. She could only dodge so much. Slipping up as one caught her tail throwing her down a street. Fire and a boulder came flying at her. She blocked the fire and jumped around the boulder attacking the closet mutation to her. She ripped off it's arm. It screamed grabbing it shoulder. She went to take off its head next but the arm grew back and knocked her away. She saw Tenzin zip by her just before she crashed into a building.

* * *

Korra sensed Naga was in trouble and the spirit energy spiking. She noticed the task force was arriving and she had taken out over half of the fusers. They could handle the rest. She slipped away as the task force joined the fight. Opal and Iroh arrived about at the same time beside her.

"What's going on?" Iroh asked as fire was blasting from his feet.

"Spirit energy spike and Naga's in trouble. The task force can handle the lot that's back there I took out most of them." Korra explained quickly.

"There!" Opal shouted pointing to Tenzin who was surround by mutations.

"What the fuck?" Iroh said blasting fire around Tenzin so he could escape the group.

"They are fusers gone wrong or something. Spirit and human are not present kill them." Korra said going in and colliding with one daring mutation. Her punch landed against its cheek making the head explode. The other didn't have time to question the leader as they were soon attacked themselves.

* * *

Naga shook her fur as she got up. A mutant jumped down through the hole Naga's body caused. Pieces of the building floated around in a circle then aimed at her. She easily dodged through her own ice shards. She froze it in place latching onto its neck and biting off the head. She flung the head away watching as its arms swung around wildly before going lifeless. Then the body melted and disappeared. She was about to leave when something fell on her right and she jumped ready to defend herself. What she was had her lowering her tails. Asami was peeking over a fallen work bench at her. She could tell Asami was quivering for once she had never been so glad someone wasn't a bonder before. So Asami wouldn't have any idea who she is. She quickly left the way she came phasing as to not cause more damage.

Korra used a water whip to slice through one, a gust of wind to send one flying so she could hit it with a energy beam, roasted another, and crushed one with a slab of dirt. She cheek on her team and Iroh ever now and then to make sure they didn't need help. Naga was back on the battle field helping out when she could. It didn't seem like the mutations were going to end. They had advised the task force to surround the area and not jump in. So far they had found out that they were mindless just attacking what was in front of them. If you cut off appendages then they would just grow back. Getting rid of the head or cutting through the body usually did the trick. The mutations once destroyed turned into a liquid before evaporating or disappearing completely. A laugh had the mutations stop attacking as they looked up where the nose came from. The others followed their lead and a smirking woman came into view.

"P'Li." Tenzin growled.

"Bingo!" P'Li said winking as she hosted the weapon on to her shoulder. "I say all of you did pretty well. I've gathered some useful data for our Dr."

"Where is Dr. Rohan!?" Korra yelled at her. "Eh why did you ask such a stupid question. Like I'm going to tell a runt like you anyway." P'Li said giving her a annoyed look. "I've got a better idea since I'm in such a good mood. If you can beat me I'll tell you." She said pulling the weapon down and shooting at Korra.

Korra came through the cloud of smoke but P'Li was ready for her and dodged. Opal went to follow her but a mutant jumped in the way blocking her. Naga growled as she went to go around more fusers got in the way as the others followed after P'Li.

"So you're just going to block our way?" Tenzin growled vein bulging.

"How annoying." Iroh said cracking his knuckles. "I don't mind killing more of you."

* * *

Korra was becoming more and more frustrated as the woman kept dodging her attacks and laughing as she did. "Are you just going to keep dodging or are you going to actually fight me?" Korra asked irritated as they landed on top of a building.

P'Li smirked all teeth. "Aye what's this? It's not even my birthday." A voice behind Korra said making jump off to the side to so she could see P'Li and the new face. A masked figure was waving around the same weapon as P'Li. "I only said I wanted to play with this and you bring me to the avatar as well."

P'Li shrugged. "Sometimes I like to share you. You're like the brother I never had." The masked figure laughed loudly as the weapon was tossed to the side. And P'Li did the same.

They attacked her at the same time. Where ones movements were quick and sloppy the other made up for it with forceful and thought out attacks. Korra handle them both landing her on hits when she could. The masked figure drew back and threw spike ice balls at Korra. Korra changed the wind flow as she narrowly dodge them. Sending them to a unprepared P'Li as she lifted the metal beneath his feet propelling him into the air.

"Dammit Amon watch it!" P'Li yelled angrily as she deflected it with fire.

Amon only grunted as fell back down blocking the stones Korra was throwing at her with water whips. Korra turned swiftly send energy beams at P'Li. She tripped her up with a small gust of air turning it into a tornado. Blocking and dodging Amon's water abilities she threw rapid fire balls at him. Catching him off guard she pulled him in and sent P'Li forward knocking them into each other. She took a defensive stance as they got back up.

"You're as annoying as I thought you would be." Amon said dusting himself off.

"But this was fun. If you make it we should do this again sometime." P'Li said picking up the weapons.

Korra was going to attack but Amon pulled a device out of his pocket. "Not so fast there avatar. We have one more surprise for you." Korra glared at them. Having no clue what they could be talking about having already destroyed some of the city enough. "See this is a bomb." Amon said waving the small object around.

"It's a special bomb because it's similar to the bomb that was used on the spirit portal three years ago. It's not as strong but if it went of over half the city would be gone." Korra straightened immediately dropping her stance. "Oh I love that face. That's the I'll do anything you want face." Amon said looking at P'Li. "But you see I don't want you to do anything. Really nothing at all besides watch everyone die was this goes off." P'Li opened a portal. "Let's see if you're half the avatar that people think you are."

Amon tossed the bomb off the edge as he turned and followed P'Li into the portal. Korra jumped off the edge as well catching the bomb and encasing it in her spirit energy before putting it inside her on body. Amon pressed the button as the portal closed. Korra closed her eyes as she felt the bomb going off inside her ripping her apart before collapsing in on herself. She opened her eyes and saw the sun setting as everything turned black. Her last thought before she felt her body exploding all over was. She had never been so thankful for a ridiculously tall skyscraper before.


	17. Chapter 17

Tenzin, Opal, Iroh, and Naga stood at the bottom the tower that Korra was on the top of. Mutants stood guard around the building not letting them get close but not attacking them either. Lin, Mako, and Tahno pulled up on the scene jumping out of a jeep.

"What's going on?" Lin asked walking up eyeing the mutants that were scattered around the building. Iroh gave her quick run down about everything.

"Damn any ideas?" Tahno asked looking around for any openings.

"No since they are not easy to deal with." Tenzin huffed.

Their attention was grabbed when a spirit portal was opened. Before they could think about it Korra had leapt off the building. "Korra!" Opal shouted as a white light blinded them. When it was gone Korra's body impacted the ground creating a huge crater.

"Fuck!" Mako yelled as he was snatched up by Naga so he wouldn't get crushed in the crumbling and crackling ground.

The mutants surrounded the crater as the three from the task force was placed back on the ground. "Shit!" Lin yelled as Naga charged in not caring if the others were coming or not.

Lava suddenly shot out of the ground and pooled around three mutants melting them down. Ice shards and a bullet of water took down two more. They looked back to see Bolin, Eska, and Desna running up. There was no time to question it as Bolin punched the ground sending several mutants flying in the air.

"Hurry! We need to clear the way so Naga can get to Korra and get her out of here!" He yelled making them move into action.

Naga growled as her path was blocked again. "We got it from here!" Mako yelled as his electrical blade ripped through one blocking her way.

Naga shot up in the air but was quickly surrounded. Opal and Tenzin were there in a second sending them flying away. She darted her way over to Korra's lifeless body. She went to pick her up but Korra's body repelled her sending her flying a few feet. She shook it off with a growl. She opened a portal below Korra's body but Korra didn't not pass through it like she hoped. She growled in frustration as she walked back up. Ice formed at her feet as she walked around Korra's body. The ice touched Korra's body but she didn't repel it. Naga coated her teeth and muzzle in ice. She carefully picked up Korra's body up her strong jaws. She looked around and for a opening through the fighting. She made eye contact with Desna and he nodded. He turned spiraling up towards the sky creating a ice tunnel. Naga wasted no time in escaping through it. She made in through just in time before a mutant burst through it alerting the rest to her departure. The mutants were ready to give chase but Bolin raised a huge slab of earth blocking the way.

"Don't forget about us!" Iroh shouted sending fireballs flying at them.

* * *

Naga busted through the garden's door and made her way through the house. She Korra's body wouldn't be able to phase through the building. Jinora was there to meet her leading her down to the lab.

"Lay her down there." Jinora said pointing to a cleared up table.

"No!" Naga yelled pulling Jinora back by her arm. "If you touch her you'll get pushed back through that wall. It has enough force to push me back a few feet."

Jinora nodded taking her arm back. Jinora stared looking Korra's body over. "Since we can't touch her do you think maybe you can encase her whole body in ice?"

"Won't that hurt her?" Naga asked unsure. She didn't want the avatar to freeze to death.

"No she should be fine. Her body doesn't seem to be reacting to anything." Jinora said walking away to get some equipment. "I need to do some test on her."

Naga nodded and set forth to wrapped Korra's body in ice. "Where are the others?" Carter asked as he watched Jinora came back to the table.

"They're still out there fighting those things." Naga growled. Just thinking about it had her wanting to go back out there and kill them all.

"We can watch her if you need to get back out there and help." Carter offered.

Naga shook her head. "No they can handle it but I do need to go and but up a wider barrier. One that will be more useful to us. Do you think Ember and Kuvira will want to help out. I'm not saying that you two can't handle it. It's just that if something goes wrong again we'll have extra help."

"I understand." Carter said nodding. "I'll see what I can do." Naga whined taking one last look at Korra's body before leaving. "Will you be fine here by yourself?" Carter asked going over and bumping Jinora's thigh with his shoulder.

Jinora smiled down at him petting behind his ear. "Yes I should be fine. I'm only going to be scanning her. Plus I have all the alarms set so if something goes wrong I'll call you back in a hurry."

"Hopefully I'll be quick." Carter said opening a portal. Jinora gave him one last pet before he leapt into the portal.

* * *

"Shit. What should we do?" Kuvira asked Ember as they looked around at the chaos that was unfolding in the city.

"I'm not sur-" Ember was cut off by a bright light.

"Fuck! What was that!" Kuvira asked trying to adjust to her eyes after the light was gone.

"Avatar." Ember gasped beside her not put off from the light.

"What? The avatar? She did this?" Kuvira asked confused looking around.

"No something has happened to her." Ember said warily as she looked around.

"Kuv!" Baatar yelled running up beside her with Wu. "Are you ok? Once the it was clear we came as quick as we could?"

"Yeah are two ok?" Kuvira asked eyes running over Wu to assure herself even as he nodded. "

What's happening?" Wu asked looking flinching as things blew up and went off in the distance.

"Ember said something happened to the avatar. So I can only guess that The Restarters and the task force are fighting right now." Kuvira said looking down at her spirit who looked like she was ready to bolt into action.

"Is that so?" Baatar said activating his spirit eyes. "The spirit energy is going crazy." The other to activated theirs as well.

"We should be there helping or I should as least." Ember growled as she started to pace.

Kuvira bent down to pet her. "Hey if she needs us she can call for us. The avatar has the power to call out to bonders if she needs to." She said trying to calm her down.

Ember jumped back away from her touch. "Not if she's hurt and unable to!" She sneered making Kuvira jump in surprise.

She frowned. "Hey I'm-"

A portal opened in front of them and Carter jumped out.

"Carter!" Wu yelled in surprise.

"Oh good there's more of you." Carter said and Ember jumped to his side.

"The avatar!" She almost whined.

Carter bumped her with his head calming her. "That is why I am here. I need you and your bonder."

"Need us?" Kuvira said standing back up.

"We need help guarding the avatar. She's hurt badly and everyone else is out there fighting." Carter said then looked over at Wu and Baatar. "It would be greatly appreciated if you two came along also. Extra hands would be welcomed at this point."

"Alright." Wu said and the other to nodded.

"Good lets go." Carter said opening a portal. Everyone followed ending up behind Jinora.

"Wha- Jinora why are you here?" Baatar asked confused.

"I'll explain later guys but I assume Carter has told you why you're here?" Jinora said as she scanned Korra's body.

Ember came up beside her. "Is she going to be alright?"

Jinora finished her scan and sighed. "I'm not sure her body is going through some kind of comatose state."

"What happened to her?" Kuvira asked walking up and getting a closer look. "And why is she ice."

"Because her body isn't letting us touch her and-" Jinora sighed sadly. "And she absorbed a bomb into her body that was a smaller version of the spirit portal bomb." Ember whined ears dropping as she went back to Kuvira's side.

"How good can you guys sense spirit energy?" Jinora asked breaking the silence.

"I'm very good at it if I focus." Wu said stepping forward.

"OK can you do that right now? We don't know if the enemy has something else up their sleeve or not. And I would rather not have anymore surprises like them knocking on our front door." Jinora strained as she pulled up the security cameras. Wu nodded as he took a seat on the floor and got to work.

"What would you like us to do?" Kuvira asked wanting to help out too.

Jinora looked down at Carter and he nodded already knowing what she wanted to ask. This would be his first time bonding with someone else but it was okay with him. He trusted Baatar. "Baatar I know you're probably only use to bonding with earth spirits but would you bond with Carter? I want you to go see if Naga needs help putting up her shields." Jinora asked. She saw everyone snap their heads to the avatars body. Only Kuvira turned back to her with a question dancing on her lips. "Later I promise just right now no questions just roll with it okay." Jinora pleaded because it wasn't the time to tell them and she didn't think she had the right to tell them.

"Ok then what would you like me to do?" Kuvira asked instead of what she was dying to know.

"Can you bond with Ember and stay here? The elements seem to be the only thing allowed to touch the avatar's body. If something does happen before anyone makes it back you can grab her and escape." Jinora explained to her friends.

Carter trotted over to Baatar and brushed up against him. Baatar smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Thanks for allowing me to bond with you." He said before they bonded. They waved before they were up and floating then phasing through the wall.

Kuvira and Ember easily bonded. They went to stand guard by the avatar's body. Jinora glanced at Wu who was still sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. She wondered how far out he could see but even ten feet in front of him was better than nothing. She sighed and looked back at her scan results. Everything had turn to shit so quickly.

* * *

"I think that was the last of them." Eska said slipping down her ice ramp.

"Alright good." Lin said closing her eyes. "I'm not sensing anything. What about you guys."

"No it's all clear." Tenzin assured her.

"Then you think it's safe to go to Korra now?" Opal asked as she floated in the sky scanning the area.

Lin nodded. "Yeah I that's a good idea." She turned to Mako and Tahno. "You two can head over there as well. I'm going to regroup with the force and the police. I want to get a report on everything."

"Chief are you sure?" Mako asked not liking the idea of her being alone.

"Don't worry kid." She said waving him off.

"Yeah I'll be going with her." Iroh said from his spot beside her. "After all I'm her hired hand." He said smiling at them.

"Hired?" Tahno questioned. It was to much of a mess before to worry about why the General was there at the moment.

"Yeah I needed more people I trust without a doubt and Iroh happened to be free." Lin said pulling up a screen on her Sato watch. "Anyway get going I'll be over when I'm done." They sensed they were dismissed so Tenzin opened a portal for them. Lin watched them leave a she called her wife.

"Lin! Oh thank goodness that you're ok but Mel and even the kids say they sense something is wrong with Korra!" Kya said in a panic as she answered.

Lin smiled happy that she still got to hear Kya's voice it meant she made it. "Yeah I'm fine and how did the new brats know Korra wasn't alright?" Lin asked as Iroh and her made their way to the thrown over jeep.

"Oh um-" Kya said unsure what to how to explain it.

"Well whatever. Can you get over to their place?" Lin sighed as Iroh flipped the jeep back over and jumped in the drivers seat.

"How bad is it?" Kya wondered as Mel appeared at her side.

"I'm not sure myself just yet." Lin said as Iroh maneuvered through part of the messed up city.

"Alright we'll be on our way but Lin get looked at." Lin was about to protest but Kya cut her short. "And don't try to lie about it. You know I felt it. Why you even try yo lie I have no idea." Kya said frowning as she shook her head.

"Okay." Lin said laughing a little. "I need to go."

"Oh yeah so do I. I love you." Kya said right before she bonded with Mel.

"Love you to." Lin said ending the call.

"Where to first?" Iroh asked swerving around a hole.

"You tell me you're in technically in charge." Lin said smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it's just the two of us." He mumbled. Lin could be so difficult sometimes.

Lin barked a laugh. "Still the same I see kid. Take us to the rest of my men. I had them retreat so it would be less casualties."

"That's better." Iroh said smiling at her as he speed up.

* * *

"The others are coming." Wu said alerting Jinora, Kuvira, and Ember just as a portal opened and The Restarters came through it.

"Someone else is coming but I can't recognize their spirit energy." Wu said frowning.

"It's my sister." Tenzin said relaxing everyone as another portal opened and Kya, Ikki, and Kai came through. Everyone unboned except for Kya who walked up to Korra.

"Is she repelling you when you touch her?" Kya asked running a hand over the ice.

"Yes." Naga said as she phased through the wall with Baatar and Carter. They unboned and went to stand with everyone else.

"I know you're worried about her but you should go get yourself healed." Kya said patting the large spirits head that came to her shoulder. Kya looked over to Eska and Desna who both had little water spirits at their sides. "Will you to ask the spirits with you. If they don't mind bonding with you again so you two can heal everyone? I need to focus on Korra for a bit." Kya asked smiling at them.

"Of course." Desna said turning to the little spirit beside him. Who was all to happy to bond again.

"Go on." Kya encouraged Naga who whined but went over sat in front of Eska.

Kya turned back Korra and melted the ice but kept Korra's body submerged. Korra heart beat was there but it was weak. White lines were spread out over the parts of flesh Kya could see. The amount of spirit energy floating inside Korra right now was way more than her usual amount even when she was in avatar state. Kya was surprised that her body was holding up. That explained the lines on her skin. It must be the spirit energy trying to leave but what could have caused it. "

Korra saved everyone." Bolin said from beside her. Kya glance at him out the corner of her eye. "She took a bomb that was the smaller version of the spirit portal bomb into her body to stop the explosion."

"Yeah and I think she's in some type of comatose state or that's at least what my scans say." Jinora said speaking up from her spot behind Kya.

"Yes that's right. Her body has trapped all of the explosion inside of her. That's why she's not waking up. Her body is probably dying and fixing itself just as fast. I don't know when she's going to wake up or if she will at all." Kya said returning the water to its solid state.

"So what do we do now?" Opal asked holding Juicy close to her chest.

"Well there's nothing we can really do besides keep a close eye on her." Kya said as her and Mel unboned. She carefully took the spirit into her arms cuddling it. "Besides that I think we can all relax and get our bearings. It looks like we have new people to add into The Restarters. And that means a long explanation."

"She's right and we have the best shields up and enough people to handle a situation if something goes wrong." Tenzin said looking over at Korra. "Naga you are more than welcome to stay down here with her. We all understand." He said petting her as he went by.

One by one they all filed out and made their way upstairs. The spirits stayed behind however and surrounded Naga. They cuddled up to her as she rested her head on the ice that held Korra.

* * *

Asami didn't move for what felt like hours from behind the flipped over table. She wasn't scared of spirits. The thing that had attacked the spirit in her office however did scare her. It looked deformed and nothing like any spirit she had seen before.

"Asami!" She heard her mothers voice shouting for her.

That's when she forced her body to move. However as soon as she stood up her crumbled back in on herself. Pain erupted from her chest and traveled all through her body. Then it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Asami!" Her mother yelled again as she came to her child's side. "Come one we've got to get you out of here." Yasuko said as she helped her up.

"No wait! Somethings wrong with Korra!" Asami gasped trying to catch her breath. "It was just for a second but I felt it."

Yasuko gasped when she seen tears in her daughters eyes. "Ok well first lets get you someone where safe then we can worry about this Korra." Yasuko said guiding her daughter out of the room.

"My people are they safe?" Asami said looking around for anyone.

"Yes I had them all evacuate." Yasuko said forcing her daughter to move again.

* * *

Asami had been none stop pacing in front of her mothers couch for a while now. Ignoring anything her mother was offering her even not bothering to rest. She had been trying to call Korra leaving her message after message. And even her friends but no one was answering.

"Honey you said she works with the police so she's probably not going to be able to answer since she working." Yasuko said trying to get her to sit down again.

Asami fell beside her mother with a huff. She sighed into her hands. "I know you're right but it's so hard to just sit here when something's wrong."

"Hey if you don't feel anything anymore then she should be fine. Right?" Yasuko said wrapping a arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Yeah." Asami mumbled reluctantly.

"Now get some rest. I'm sure you've had quite the day." Yasuko said running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Whoa." Baatar said after Opal had told them everything.

"Yeah who would of thought that Korra was the avatar." Kuvira said as she held Opal close.

"Apparently the spirits new." Jinora said leaning her head on top of Kai's.

"Well of course they would know. They're spirits." Ikki said rolling her eyes as she played with Mako's fingers.

"Yeah anyway um can we stay here tonight?" Kuvira asked sheepishly. "It's just that I don't think anyone wants to leave their partners side right now." She explained quickly as she looked at Tenzin.

Tenzin looked around the room and side. "I guess it'll be alright. It's what Korra would have wanted anyway."

"Someone's coming." Wu said opening his eyes from where he sat next to Tahno.

"It's Lin." Kya said smiling as she stood up.

"Well I hope she's the last one so we can all relax." Bolin said as a portal opened.

Lin stepped out and unboned. "Thanks again Lily." Lin said as she pet the little butterfly snake spirit.

"No problem." Lily said.

"I'm going to the others." Lily said going to the other spirits and Korra.

"Lin!" Kya said jumping into her wife's arms.

"Hey." Lin said kissing her and Kya giggled. "So I guess we're staying here tonight."

"Yup." Kya said smiling at here.

Lin shook her head as she went to go sit down. Kya happily got situated in her lap. "Alright tell me what I missed."


	18. Chapter 18

_Raava! Raava!" Vaatu yelled as he ran outside of the house. He had been watching Korra as usual when he wasn't wondering around the world. "Raava something else happened!" "_

 _Like what?" Raava asked confused as she stood up from the spirits that surrounded her. "_

 _Another bomb!" Vaatu yelled but cringed because he didn't mean to be so loud. "_

 _A spirit bomb?" Raava asked concerned._

 _"No it was a smaller one but exactly like it. It wasn't aimed at the spirit portals." Vaatu said pulling her into his arms. "Korra absorbed it into her body to save everyone."_

 _Raava gasped as she tried to push away from him but he held her tighter. "Listen I know what you said. How you wanted this to play out." He said as she cried on his shoulder. "_ _But she needs you. Her body is destroying and restoring itself in a never ending cycle." He sat down and held her in his lap. "_

 _This will be good for the both of you." He sighed. "I know you love her and she loves you."_

 _Raava shook her head. "It is platonic." She said cupping his cheek._

 _He smiled and leaned into her palm. "I know love but please do this. The world has been off balance since the wish was made. It's time to fix it."_


	19. Chapter 19

_He has always been different from everyone else. Friends, family, strangers. It wasn't until he grew older that he realized that he was mad of darker things. It was apart of him or even stitched into his soul. No he was darkness himself. Darker than black and more deadly than the sin itself. And he loved it. Loved every bit of the chaos he caused. Be it for his pleasure or no reason at all. And as time went on he realized his purpose in this thing caused a life. He was the darkness to their light. The avatar. And he would make good on his sole purpose and nothing else. To destroy them. And as he took down one after another. Something kept bugging him. Noticing that he needed to eliminate the source to get rid of something all together. So he slipped through the cracks along with every life. Every redo. Looking for the perfect chance to end it all. And of course he came close but it was never close enough. His hatred grew at an alarming rate but who could blame him. She was proving a harder target then he once thought. So he enlisted help. With the power he stole from her soulmate. Vaatu was easy enough to tempt but he hadn't steal all his power like he intended to do because she stopped him again. But he had enough to change peoples lives. The ones he knew could handle being by his side. There were slip ups because each life was different but somehow the outcome was the same most of the time. The world was impossible at best and he had to admit he was surprised that she had held it together for so long. He would have given up already and took the power back and closed off the spirit world. However he knew this time was strangely different. He didn't knew who the odds were in favor of this time. Last time was more a of a tie. Something felt off and he had yet to figure it out. It nagged at him constantly that something was wrong. Missed placed. Out of order or forgotten. His skin burned with anger wanting to be released. That sent him into sleepless nights of wanting to rip something apart. Shred it to fucking pieces and that often lead to staring at Aang. Wishing he could act it out on him but he knew he couldn't. The soulmate part made sure of that._


	20. Chapter 20

She woke with a start. Blinking reality back into existence. She lifted her hand and looked at it. Slowly turning it back and forth to make sure it was still there. Her thoughts unblurring and returning to her state of mind. Her body buzzed with a feeling she never felt before. She moved her hands over as much of her body as she could reach without really having to move. Everything felt weighed down and like she was unfreezing. Her hands fell back to their place and it was then she noticed. She was floating on water. It was weird because she wasn't getting wet. Like it wasn't even touching her. Grunting she stood up body coming back under her control. Looking over her body to see if everything was really still there. She caught her reflection when the ripples in the water cleared. She was in avatar state and her body was covered in white lines. She traced over one and sighed feeling the sprint energy flowing throughout her. She briefly wondered if she was made up of just spirit energy before looking up.

"So I'm in the spirt world huh?" A giggle to her right had her breath catching and her body freezing as it echoed out through her. She was faintly aware that her breathing had become ragged and gasping as she slowly turned to where the sound had come from.

"You really do take a long time to wake up. I was wondering if I was going to have to go inside and wake you up." Korra stared in disbelief tears streaming down her face. "Eh if you're like this I can't see your eyes and I've missed looking at them. Let's fix this." There was a wave of a blue hand but Korra didn't blink not wanting to risk it. "There that's better." Silence followed the soft smile that stretched wide. "Aren't you going to say anything?" A soft sigh but still Korra didn't move breath still as spazmatic as before. Arms opened and other tears began to fall freely. "I've missed you Korra."

"Raava." Korra gasped as she ran and embraced the spirit.

* * *

Asami sighed as she sat the flowers down by the window. She took her usual seat next to the bed and held her hand. "Hey Korra." She said glancing up at the unmoving woman's face. "Today marks three weeks since you've been gone. And just like the other two weeks I've told everyone you're going to come back this week." Asami squeezed her hand looking back down at their hands. "So how about this time you actually prove me right. Tenzin is letting me over stay my welcome with how much I come over. Even though he and everyone else says I'm not. I still feel that I do. I mean why wouldn't I? A girl that you just met keeps coming to see you even though you're in a coma. Then every time I come I bring you flowers. I mean why not. Hopefully they'll be here when you wake up and you can see I haven't forgotten about you." She paused just to clear the air so it wouldn't feel like she was talking to fill up the space instead of getting things of her chest.

"I haven't told them that we're soulmates. I wasn't sure if you were ready for that or it should just be you. My Kuvira knows because I told her about the first time we met and I didn't leave anything out. My mom also knows." She lightly laughed as she placed Korra's hand back in its spot and got up to pace. "I didn't mean to tell her but it was just in the moment of panic. I felt something was wrong with you. It was so fast but I couldn't no wouldn't miss anything like that. And I guess I was right since here you are in a fucking coma." Asami looked over at her long enough as if Korra would open her eyes and prove her wrong. "And I don't even know what happened. I know everyone else knows what happened but they won't tell me anything other than that they found you like this." She went and stood beside the bed again. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "I only just got you so I can't lose you as if it's nothing."

Asami stood up not looking back as she left the room. She knew how easily it was to spend a day just sitting in that chair waiting for something that would not happen. She sighed making her way down the hallway and to the stairs. Her and her friends had grew very close to Korra's friends in the last three weeks. Asami had even found out that she and Korra were the only none spirit bonders in the group. She found out that the others worked with the avatar and her friends had been asked to join in if they needed help. When she asked what Korra's job was, thinking that she wouldn't be apart of something like this since lacking the ability but Asami was surprisingly proved wrong. Korra fought along them and that's how she ended up in the state she was in now.

Naga greeted her when she got off the steps with a lick to her face. "Hey girl." Asami said petting her muzzle. Naga nosed at her again and she laughed. "I'm fine." Naga rolled her eyes and huffed making her laugh again. "It was times like this that I wish I could here you speak." Naga looked her in the trying to reply that she did to but Asami offered her one last smile before she turned away. "Well I'm heading of again. My business isn't going to run itself."

"Wouldn't you like something to eat?" Opal asked from the kitchen next to Desna.

"No I got snacks in the office." Asami said smiling over at her.

"Um then wouldn't you like to relax a little bit longer? You've worked everyday since the attack." Eska tried as she from her spot on the couch next a sleeping Ikki.

"Yeah and you still come see Korra everyday to." Kai said coming to stand in front of her halting her escape.

She groaned and tsked looking away from his reprimanding eyes. "You guys I'm fine." And everyone including Tenzin who had just unbonded with Shi as they came in rolled his eyes. "No really." She stressed. "It's not nothing that I can't handle. Besides the city is relying on me to get to the clean up. I've got to keep my people up to date and full speed. The faster I get this done the faster everyone can move one." she took a breath because she was tired but so what? Life was exhausting. "I know everything is at a standstill for you guys. Trying to see what's' the next move or if there will be on eat all but the rest of us are still moving. We have to or nothing changes. Who wants to be stuck in the same spot wasting away. So I'm going to do what I can for the city even if it's something as simple as putting on a smile so people can say not everything sucks." She ruffled Kai's hair as she walked by him. Nobody said anything this time just watching her leave.

* * *

"Why?" It tumbled out of Korra's mouth before she knew it was there.

"You know why." Raava said smiling softly at her.

Korra was going to tell her she didn't. That she didn't know a got damn thing. That she didn't even know Raava until she looked at her. That all she knew was that she need Raava. Raava completed her. Made her fill whole and that everything was right in her world.

"Are you ready?"

Korra focused back on the body in front of her as the light intensified. She had never been so sure of anything in her life before even though she had no clue what was about to happen. That didn't matter however because Raava was here. And they were finally together again. "Yeah!" Korra said avatar eyes shining brighter than they had ever before.

Raava smiled as she entwined their fingers and leaned her forehead against Korra's. Korra closed her eyes as she felt something start to wash over her. She opened her eyes and Raava was no longer in front of her. She jumped to her feet in a full panic.

"She's going to have a heart attack if you just leave her like that!"

Korra jumped at the words turning around in a rush. Raava was standing with a group of people. "Raava!" Korra whined body relaxing at knowing everything was still very much real.

"Korra." Raava giggled as Korra came up and pulled her into her arms.

"You can't just run off like that. I almost died thinking you had vanished." Korra mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry." Raava said pulling back and taking her hand.

"It's fine." Korra sighed waving her off.

"Good now that's over." The only other woman in the group said. She punched Raava in the back of the head. "Idiot! Don't just leave her like that. You two just got back together!"

"H-Hey!" Korra started confused if she should yell at the woman or not. Something inside her telling her it was not a good idea.

A man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't get in the middle of that." He said shaking his head.

Korra looked back over to Raava still being scolded and decided she didn't want any of the. "Where are we anyway and not to be rude but who are you guys?"

The woman stopped yelling at Raava to look at Korra with the other three men. Then she started shaking Raava yelling even more. Another man stepped up hopefully to stop the madness. "Maybe stop shaking her Kyoshi so we can let Korra know what's going on. You can get back to yelling at her later."

"Yangchen! You're suppose to be on my side!" Raava whined dropping to the ground as Kyoshi let her go for now.

"Well now that you know those two names. I'm Kuruk and that's Roku." The last man spoke up pointing to the man beside her.

"Well you guys already know who I am for some reason." Korra said with a shrug.

"Yeah no thanks to this trash." Kyoshi said stepping on Raava who whined for help.

"But where are we? It feels like the spirit world but it's not really." Korra said looking at the fog floating around making things blurry beyond a certain point.

Kyoshi scuffed stepping harder on a groaning Raava. "You're in the Realm."

"The Realm?" Korra repeated looking around to what she could see which wasn't much.

"Korra." Yangchen said gaining her attention. "We're your past lives."

Korra gasped as the fog cleared up and thousands, millions, billions of people came into view in every direction. "You were all avatars?"

"Yes." Roku said nodding.

"We know you don't really know much other than you use to have a past life because you dream about it. But it's more than that." Kuruk said. "What do you mean?" Korra questioned looking around.

"Korra." Raava said setting up so she could look at her better. "The reason that you don't have a connection me and don't know anything is because in your last life you wished for me to be happy. And-"

"And most importantly you wished to be the last." Kyoshi said dragging a chair over to Korra. "You wished that no one else had to go through this. That the gift didn't make it past you so it's not." She pushed Korra down into the chair.

"I got my happiness but something was broken between us and I'm going to fix it. I thought we had more time and then HE happened but anyway here we are." Raava said coming to stand in front of her. Really it was a rush and Korra's head was still spinning for still being alive. It was like she just on the edge falling but she kept catching herself. She shivered when she felt Raava's finger on her skin. They were cold for the first time. "Korra." It was they way her name was called that had her head jerking up to look at Raava's pained face. "I-I don't want to do this." Korra studied the way Raava shuddered and how her lips quivered. "If there was another way to do this I would but there's not. You went through things, were broken down, lost so much, and so much more." Korra was going to tell her that it was okay because it obviously needed to happen to set the balance right again but Raava was speaking again. "It won't just be you."

"What?" Korra asked confused.

"It wouldn't be fair to let you remember your past lives and not give that ability back to everyone else." Kuruk spoke up giving Raava time to breath.

"People haven't remembered there past lives in a very long time. It hasn't worked out in a while." Kyoshi said making everything seem so go quiet.

"It will also restore people back to being spirit bonders. And you'll also be able to sense them now. You don't have to activate your avatar state just to tell now." Yangchen said smiling at her. Korra nodded as best she could still in Raava's hold.

"She won't remember." Kyoshi said making Korra look at her lost. "Asami."

"Why?" Korra asked head jerking out of the spirits hands.

"You'll better understand after I restore your memories." Raava said drawing Korra back to her. "But when the time is right and you'll know it then you will do it. Restore her memories."

"Bu-"

"Korra?" Kyoshi tsked softly. "Just take a deep breath."

* * *

Asami rubbed her neck pushing back from her desk. She was tired and hardly slept. How could she with Korra in a coma. She had only known the other woman for about three days and already her life had changed so much. She went from three loyal friends to a whole gang and she had been let in on some of the secrets. She was smart and new there were more than what was being let on. There was nothing she could do about it though she was no spirit bonder or didn't work for the police she thought it best left alone until they were ready. She pulled back up the message she was writing Korra. She had written one to her everyday since the accident and told her about her day. Just as if she was right there with her. After typing a few more sentences she closed it and would finish it later before going to bed with Naga hopefully. Another great thing that had started happening. Naga had showed up sometime during the first week Korra went into her coma and slept in the bed with her. She didn't mind or really even cared that the spirit had found out where she leaved. It was nice not to be alone all the time.

* * *

Korra gasped choking on air as she pushed Raava's shaking hands off of her. Her hands shook as she looked at them before grabbing her throbbing her head. Kyoshi appeared in front of her and held her face. "I I I-" Korra sobbed.

"It's over. Now you see why it's best to wait to tell her." Kyoshi pulled Korra into her arms holding her close. "We had faith in you Korra." Korra shook her head from where it rested on her shoulder.

"And you proved us that we put our faith in the right one." Kuruk said placing his head on her head.

"It may not feel like it but you're doing a wonderful job." Yangchen said with a laugh.

"She's the last one of us. Do you expect her to go out with anything but a bang?" Roku said rolling his eyes but he smiled when Korra looked up.

Korra had forgotten about that but everything seemed like it had just happened yesterday. She placed a hand over her heart and sighed. The emptiness inside her had finally vanished and she felt whole. The nagging at the back of her mind had gone away. "So does everyone remember now?" Korra asked and Raava came into view.

"Yeah." Raava said softly hold out a hand for her. Korra took it grateful for the contact between them. "Are you ok?" Korra smiled noticing the concern floating around in her eyes and she nodded. "Good." She smiled wide and Korra gasped. Raava was beautiful.

"Hey don't keep us waiting! We want to say our goodbyes as well!" Kuruk yelled pouting making Korra laugh. She ran over and jumped on the three guys.

"Stay out of trouble kid." Roku said ruffling her hair.

"Do try to come back sometimes. I'm sure the others would like to meet you." Yangchen said smiling at her and pointing over to the loner of the group.

Korra walked over and stood next to Kyoshi who was shuffling her foot. "It's not like I'm going to miss you or anything." Korra nodded trying but failing to hold back her smile. "I- I mean we want you to do great." Korra nodded full force grin and Kyoshi looked at her and tsked. She hit her in the head.

"Ow! What was the for?!" Korra whined holding her head. She blinked surprised when a fist was held up in her face.

"Just remember you're the avatar and everyone else has got to deal with it."

Korra laughed bumping her fist with her own. "Yeah."

* * *

Xia was a person who planned things out and liked for them to go that way. When things didn't... well lets just say you didn't want to be the ones to disappoint him. So in this case you currently didn't need to be Amon or P'Li. Xia had the on the floor convulsing in their own body fluids as he sent wave after wave of spirit world energy through them.

"I told you there was a chance that the bomb might not work like we want it to because I've never seen a avatar like her but what did you two do? Took the chance anyway." He said calmly as he sat at the table. The others grouped at his back forced to watch or else they would be next. "Now the link between the Avatar and Raava have been fixed. Everyone is remembering their past lives and spirit bonders are popping up every. More and more obstacles." He growled. "Just what we fucking needed with things going so great. A potential set back."

He started to pace ignoring the people around them as he stopped the flow of energy. "I need time to think of our next moves. All of you will report and take orders from Aang. I will not be disturbed unless it's an emergency." He turned around to the group with only Aang meeting his eyes. "Let them take care of themselves. No one is to help them clean up this mess or help them to their rooms. Am I clear?" They all nodded their heads and he was off. Leaving them to do whatever.

When footsteps could no longer be heard Aang was the first to leave. He didn't even spare the two on the floor a glance. The rest looked on not wanting to leave their teammates alone. If they could help. They would be all over them and the other two knew it as they tried to force their body parts to move again but knowing it would be hours until they actually could.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes sitting up in bed. She felt lighter like she could float away at any moment. She gasped activating avatar state. She could sense everyone in the house and almost everyone in the city who was now a spirit bonder. She felt the spirits notice her awake but she held them off. She had a few things she wanted to see about before her family swarmed her. Fully getting out of her bed she activated her suit and mask. A giggle slipped out as she left the building. Her whole body felt like it was buzzing as the spirit energy buzzed through her.


	21. Chapter 21

Opal, Kuvira, Kai, Eska, Carter, Baatar, Pabu, Ikki, Tahno, Juicy, Tenzin, Shi, Jinora, Ember, Wu, Naga, Densa, Mako, and Bolin jumped up at once as their eyes light up.

"Korra!" They all screamed ready to go see her until they frozen.

Mako put a hand on his chest feeling a weird sensation spread through him. "Wha-"

"Raava." Eska said as she touched her own chest.

"She restored the connection." Tenzin said in disbelief as his past lives started to flood into his memory.

The rest gasped and slowly sat back down as their own memories came back. "Oh my god." Opal whispered as she started to cry.

"Holy fuck!" Tahno said grabbing his head with shaky hands.

The spirits whined as the watched the bonders. They have always been and the broken connection only applied to humans.

* * *

Korra flew out and high above the city. It had stopped moving. Things had stopped flowing. She was relieved that she had experienced her past lives already, meet past avatars, and reunited with Raava already. From the looks of it she should hurry up and make her way to President Reiko's office so she could address the world. She flew faster until she saw the tower. She quickly phased her way through the building and landed in his office. Guards were on her in a second but stopped when they realized who it was.

"I need to connect to the other nations so I can broadcast to the world." Korra said to them as she sat on the edge of Raiko's desk. They bowed before moving out to do what she asked. The president hadn't moved or even made a sound since she came in. "Raiko." She said and his eyes turned to her as he let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't feel a connection to Raava but I know it's her. Like she's always been there like a blurry spot on the wall but now she's much clearer." He said touching his chest. "And I'm not a bonder."

"No you are not and as you can tell you've never been one." Korra said as a huge screen appeared in front of them. A leader from each nation and connections to Sato watches, t.v, radios, anything that could receive a signal.

"How did you restore the connection?" He asked her.

Korra gave him one last look before she got up and paced in front of the screen. When the light signaled the she could start she did. "This is the Avatar speaking to you from President Raiko's office in Republic City. As I'm sure all of you know there was a recent attack on Republic City. During that attack I absorbed a smaller version of the spirit portal bomb into my body. All that energy sent me into the spirit portal and right at Raava's feet." Korra smiled faintly under her mask. "It was there I learned of a promise I made with her in my past life. I made her promise that this would be the last restart and to let humans live out there life. Which means I will be the last Avatar. I know it's scary but I believe this is the right way. I also want Raava to have her own happiness and not have to be trapped inside the Avatars body. In return for that wish she and the avatars have been separated and not able to connect with their past lives until I restored it. It also set off another chain of events. I could have been the only one to get my memories back but that wouldn't have been fair to any of you. You all deserved to known something that which you lived. That is why all of you remember your past lives. IF you do not then I am sorry I can also not fix that. And it may be that you did not exist until now. Another thing that has come to be again is that most of you have become bonders. I am sorry that all of you have not and I cannot change it but I can take it away now." Korra thought of all her enemies but shook that thought from her head.

"I'm going to give this information whether you know it or not. Being a spirit bonder is not something that can be taken for granted. It is a great honor. A spirit bonder is exactly as the name says. You can bond with spirits and use their powers. That being said that spirit has to want to do it or it is called a fusion. And you will be known as a fuser. I do not welcome fusers and will separate you both at once. Fusers are also easy to identify because of your appearance. It will not be scary. Now just because you are a spirit bonder doesn't mean you can go into the spirit portal. I'm still the only one able to enter. You can however make spirit portals. It takes practice but you'll get better at it." The avatar gave the camera a shrug. "I will call upon spirit bonders that will know what they are doing to open classes to every nation. They will be free of course. You also do not have to go to them you can learn on your own." She sighed crossing her arms.

"I know that this is a lot for everyone to take in. I am truly sorry." She said with a bow. "I hope all of you forgive me and keep your faith in me. I want nothing but to restore balance to the world and make it a peaceful place for both humans and spirits. I welcome the idea that most taking some time off to recover from this discovery."

The screen cut off and she stood back up. She turned back towards the president. "Are you all right?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I'll survive."

She gave him once last look before leaving the way she came. Korra really wanted to see her friends but she didn't think that was the best idea right now. They probably needed space from her for a while.

Asami sat back in her chair as her emergency screen went away. Something wet landed on her lap. She looked down to see to more land. She touched her cheeks and gasped because she was crying. The tears came heavier as she realized she was crying. "Where's my memories?" She cried into her hands.

Korra watched floating invisible outside her office window. "Asami I'm sorry. I don't need the enemy realizing how close you are to me. I don't want to lose you again." Korra said wishing she could go and wipe away her tears and explain herself.

Naga nuzzled her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Naga asked her.

"Whole." Korra whispered turning to look at her.

Naga licked her face. "You know she visited you every day. I stayed with her some nights and others I was at your side."

"Thanks girl." Korra said opening a portal. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **4 Days Ago**

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked his soulmate who paced their room.

"There are so many directions I want to go from here but they would be all over the place." Xia said throwing his hands up.

"And you don't like messes." Aang said with a shrug.

"But you know." Xia said turning to Aang with a feral grin. "We could split up and go to the Fire and Earth Nations."

"Who are we talking about here?" Anng asked praying he didn't end up in the Earth Nation.

"I'll take Zaheer go to the Earth Kingdom and the rest of you go to the Fire Kingdom. Lay low and make friends." Xia said looking out on the city he despises.

"It's not always that you elect yourself for a mission. Something special planned?" Aang asked curious.

Bua chuckled darkly. "Let's just say I have some business that I want to see happen this time." Anng nodded as he left the room to tell the others of the new plan.

* * *

Korra took a seat in the gardens doorway leading to the roof. She tried really hard to not let her last life get to her. And the tears weren't just for herself and how awful it had been. No. It was for all the people around her. All the people close to her always suffered. She couldn't make herself give it all up though. Couldn't make herself push them away and do this on her on. This time there was no one to stop her from crying it all out. Angry power sobs racked her body as she hugged her knees. There wasn't an unlimited amount of tears for her to spare so after some time she stopped and just watched clouds float across the dark sky. She wished being with the avatar didn't come with as many sacrifices as it did.

"Korra." Korra turned behind her to see all her friends and parents standing there. She stood up and faced them. She didn't know what to say but she was still happy to see them. Her parents stepped up first and embraced her.

"We love you and every step of the way had been worth it and amazing." Senna said kissing her head.

Korra laughed squeezing them. "I know and I love you guys to."

"We still love you to you know." Opal said from where she stood with the others.

"No matter how our past lives turned it. This is our new life and we're all going to do it right." Bolin said smiling at her.

"We're still here to follow you." Mako said with a shrug.

"I pretty much take care of all of you so I don't think I can just abandon any of you." Tenzin said with a smirk.

"We're new to all of this but I don't think we're living anytime soon." Jinora said speaking up for her group of friends.

Korra shook her head leaning against her dad. "Team Restarts are here to stay."

"You bet now come one." Ikki said going over and taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked confused and letting herself be dragged out the room with everyone following.

"We need to get you ready to see Asami." Tahno explained.

"Ready to see her?" Korra asked confused as she was pushed down on her bed.

"Korra you're supposed to look like you just woke up from a three week coma not like you just walked out of a spa." Wu said rolling his eyes. Korra bit her lip as Opal fixed her up.

"Did you even look at your room before you flew out of here?" Tonqar asked his daughter.

Korra shook her head as she was tucked back into the covers. Everyone moved from in front of her bed and she gasped. The room was full of flowers. "She visited almost every day and I know she left you so many voice mails." Kuvira said quietly as she lingered in the doorway. "You should listen to some then call her."

* * *

Asami sighed as she turned off the lights to her office. Today had been a long day. She had stayed longer than she intended to but now it was over. She could go home and put this whole day behind her. Maybe take a few days to sulk to herself. She had just made it to her car when she noticed her Sato watch was blinking. She goraned as she got in her car ready to hear another fucker beg for money to start some bullshit business. She rested her head on the steering wheel as she pressed play.

"Hey Asami its Korra. I just woke up." There was a pause then laughter.

Asami was already on the road speeding off the Tenzin's place.

"I don't know why I said that since I definitely can't sleep talk. But on to more important things. Thank you for the flowers. I love all of them and I'm going to have Tenzin or someone move them up to the garden. I've always wanted to be bought flowers even for no reason at all." Korra said quietly.

She didn't stop for anything going as far to put on her emergency lights.

"I also got your voicemails but I haven't listened to all of them yet but some of them." The line went quiet again and Asami thought her heart was going to stop. "I know you've been waiting on me but now I'm here waiting on you Asami. I'm not going anywhere so just take your time."

Asami pulled up outside the warehouse and jumped out the car. She didn't bother knocking as she walked right in. She didn't even notice the full house of people that were staring at her as she made her way up the stairs. She burst into Korra's room panting.

Korra jumped but then smiled when she noticed who it was. "Hey." Korra said softly.

Asami could only nod as she felt the tears gather up as she walked over and collapsed on Korra crying into her chest.

"I'm here." Korra reassured.

"Don't ever do anything that dangerous again." Asami said holing her tightly.

"Easy on the ribs." Korra wheezed painfully.

"Shit sorry." Asami said as she slowly let her go. "It's just that I haven't see-"

Korra put a finger on her lips. "I got it Sami. You don't have anything to explain to me." Korra smiled at her.

"Did anyone tell you what was wrong?" Asami asked taking her hand and holding it.

Korra nodded. "Yeah and I'm going to go see a healer tomorrow to see what I need to do."

"Well that's good." Asami said relaxing a little bit.

"I'm sorry but could you get up for a moment?" Korra asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Asami said shooting up from her spot.

Korra scooted over close to the wall and pulled the covers down. "I don't think you've slept much while I was out so how about sleeping the rest of the night with me?"

Asami was powerless to do anything other than take off her shoes and jacket. "Naga's slept with me most nights." She said as she in and pulled Korra into her arms.

"She loves you." Korra said snuggling into her neck.

Asami smiled and kissed her head. "Go to sleep and rest." She didn't attempt to go to sleep until she heard Korra's breathe even out.

* * *

 **2 Days Ago**

"You called sir?" Zaheer asked as he kneeled in Bua's office.

"After the last plan failed horribly." Bua growled. "I've come up with wonderful master piece."

"Do tell sir." Zaheer said with a gleam in his eyes.

Xia Bua smirked at his eagerness. "Me and you are going to take a trip to the Earth Kingdom while everyone goes and sets up a place for us in the Fire Kingdom."

"And may I know what we will be doing there sir?" Zaheer asked respectfully.

The way Xia grinned would put the lowest of the low to shame. "It's going to be a surprise but I know you won't fail me."

"Never sir." Zaheer said returning his gaze to the floor.

"That's all for now." Bua said releasing him.

"Yes sir." Zaheer said standing up and bowing before existing the room.

"Should you really be out walking?" Asami said questioning the walking cane Korra was sporting.

Korra just smiled at her worried face. "Yeah I'm not in that much pain. And besides if I do this I'll know what areas I need to point out to Kya."

"And I'm sure she'll be happy to know that you walked all the way here." Asami said and she smiled when Naga growled in agreement.

Korra glared at her spirit. "In case you didn't know Naga you're suppose to be on my side."

"So how did you meat Kya?" Asami asked as Korra pulled out a key and opened the door to said woman's place.

"I met her through Tenzin. She's like a second mother to me." Korra said with a shrug as she limped her way through the door. Before Korra say anything Korra ran off towards the chief of police. "Big sista!" Korra said running and then jumped hoping Lin would catch her in her arms.

"Fuck off!" Lin yelled kicking her in the stomach sending her flying.

Asami just stood there with her mouth open at what just happened in front of her.

"M-m-my g-girlfriend." Korra stuttered as she laid lifeless on the floor.

Lin walked over to Asami who shook out of her stupor. Lin stroked Naga's fur as she looked Asami over. "Not bad I still have the hottest woman though." Asami didn't even pay her comment any attention because Korra called her her girlfriend.

"Is that you Korra I hope Lin isn't bullying you as usual." Kya's voice floated from somewhere in the place.

Before Korra could respond with something crazy Lin threw her cup at her head. "No no I was just talking to?" Lin said throwing her arm over Asami's shoulder.

"Asami." Asami said not believing that this woman didn't recognize her.

"Asami. I was talking to Asami." Lin said then she whispered to Asami. "Come on help me out here."

"Y-yeah!" Asami said loud enough to be heard.

"Oh good I thou-" Kya said coming around the corner. "K-Korra why are you on the floor!?" She glared at her wife. "Lin!"

"She's fine! See?" Lin said picking Korra up only to have her fall right back to the floor.

"Lin!" Kya yelled making her way over.

"No. No. She's just messing around." Lin said picking her up and shaking her again. "Come on Korra tell Kya your fine."

"Um maybe you should stop shaking her." Asami suggested as Lin kept shaking her.

"Lin!"

"Korra!" Lin yelled as her got closer.

Korra groaned as she woke up. "You're finally awake." Korra looked up to see Asami face above hers.

"Lin sure can kick can't she?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah well she's getting yelled at by Kya right now." Asami said with a laugh a she listened to the yelling.

"She won't stay in trouble long. Lin worships the ground Kya walks on." Korra said Naga put her head on her chest.

Asami bit her lip as she looked down at the woman resting on her lap. "Do you remember anything else?"

"You mean when I called my girlfriend my girlfriend?" Korra asked smiling up at her.

"I just wanted to hear you say that again." Asami said bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Hey pretty lady my mouth is down here." Korra said pouting as she pointed at her lips.

"Yes yes." Asami said rolling her eyes and she kissed her.

"I'm feeling better already." Korra mumbled when Asami pulled away.

"I think you should let Kya be the judge of that." Lin said as she sat down.

Two little spirits that she was holding made their way over to Naga. Asami watched as they talked. "What are they saying?" She hadn't intended to ask that out loud.

Lin hurriedly answered when it looked like Korra was about to answer. "They're just excited to see Naga happy again and asking if she'll play with them." Korea gave her a grateful smile.

"Oh I wish I could hear them." Asami said watching as Naga opened up a spirit portal.

"So you didn't become a bonder?" Lin asked curious as the spirits disappeared into the spirit portal.

Asami shook her head. "I didn't gain any memories of my last life either." She said sadly.

"I'm going to head on up to the healing room." Korra said kissing Asami on the cheek as she hurried away.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am chief." Asami said watching Korra go.

"Call me Lin. It's because I don't pay attention to things that aren't important but now that you've come in Korra's life." Lin said with a shrug and Asami nodded. "Plus your friends aren't so bad either. They have very good skills. It was nice to see my nephew again. I don't see much. Kuvira though I can do without." Lin said rolling her eyes.

"Kuv said you don't like her because she bet you high score in a public PT Test." Asami said with a life.

Lin groaned. "Whatever and now she's my little Opals soulmate."

"So I guess you have to like her now."

"No I have to tolerate her when Opals around." Lin corrected with a smile.

"It was a shock to find out that Jinora use to work with Dr. Rohan." Asami said thinking of her other friend.

"Trust me kid it was a shock for all of us." Lin sighed.

Kya carried Korra back down sometime later. "Is everything ok?" Asami asked worried as Korra was placed in her lap.

"It's fine. It's just that she shouldn't be walking. Her injuries were greater than we realized." Kya said sitting on the armrest of her wife's chair.

"Korra are you ok?" Asami asked watching her do something on her Sato watch.

A spirit portal opened Naga and the other two spirits came back threw. Naga opened another portal and looked at Korra waiting. "Let's go Asami I want to explain to everyone." Korra said.

"Ok but um do you want me to call a car or..." Asami trailed off looking at the portal.

"We can take the portal even though we're not bonders." Korra answered her unspoken question.

Asami stood up holding Korra close but lightly. Naga laid down and Asami raised an eyebrow. "You need to ride Naga." Korra explained Asami nodded as she used the table to help her get on the spirits back without putting down Korra.

Naga stood back up and walked towards the portal. "Relax it's going to feel really refreshing once it's over." Korra said having felt Asami tense up.

"Ok." Asami said taking a deep breath as and automatically closing her eyes when they stepped through the portal. She gasped opening her eyes as her body buzzed with a light feeling. They were already back at Tenzin's place with everyone looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked looking at the worried faces her friends and family were giving her.

"I just got a call from grandma and the Earth Kingdom." Wu said standing up from Tahno's lap. "Fusers have attacked the kingdom but they've got it under control now."

Asami watched as Korra let that information settle in before she school her features. "It's alright guys." Korra said with a sad smile. "I haven't even old you my news yet and all of you are already down in the dumps."

"We're really sorry Korra." Bolin said sadly.

"Guys it's ok everythi-"

Wu's Sato watch started peeping loudly before a screen popped up from it.

"Hello Earth Kingdom." A person wearing a mask spoke. "As you've probably seen earlier on this beautiful day. I've made my new home here with all of you lovely people. All I ask is that you do try and stop me. It's been a while since I've had any real fun. Other than that I invite you to watch me make the earth kingdom crumble and flatten Zaofu."

The video cut after that. The room went silent as everyone stared at where the screen had been.

"Well they're fast." Korra said having no problem breaking the silence.

"Ko-" She held up a hand silencing her mom.

"My injuries were way worse than we knew and I was lying about how much pain my body's in so none of you would worry." Korra said taking a deep breath. "Kya said that must of my bones have fractures in them. A couple of my ribs are broken. The lining around my lungs is pretty bruised up. Then my body just feels like its burning. Just burning all over and it hasn't stopped since I woke up. Kya thinks it might be do the the spirit energy from the fusers I was exposed to since I'm not a bonder." She paused as there were a few gasps and one from Asami. "I know you guys can't stay and take care of me. I would never even ask that. Or job to aid the avatar is important and it comes first. So you guys are going to the Earth kingdom when you get ready but me." Korra said with tears flowing down her face. "I need to take time and recover. So I'm going to go home with my parents. I think it's a good idea I haven't seen them in a long time and it'll be good for me."

"If that's what you think is best honey." Senna said worried for her child.

Korra nodded. "I do. We have the best healers and I need someone to take care of me."

"Alright sweetheart we'll leave whenever you're ready." Tonqar said.

Korra smiled. "I'm sorry your vacation turned out like this."

"None of this could have been helped Korra." Tenzin said. It was the steel in his voice that made Asami look over at him. Like he had to constantly hammer that fact in.

"Asami could you take me to my room? I think I should lay down some." Korra drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah." Asami said standing up. "I'll see you guys in a bit." Asami said smiling at everyone.

Korra didn't say anything else until Asami sat down on her bed. She was happy Asami made no attempt to put her down and instead help her a little closer. "You know before all of this happened I was going to offer you a job with the Restarters." Korra said with a quiet job.

"And I would have taken it." Asami said without hesitation. "I get to work with you and the avatar. That's not something I want to miss out on."

"I know that Asami. I do." Korra sighed. "Just like how I know that you would want to follow me to the south." Asami didn't try to deny it there was no point. "But I can't let you do that. I know you have things you need to do like run your huge company and." Korra bit her lip sitting up some so she could see her face. "And the Restarters still need you. You can offer transportation that we need. You could help Jinora with inventions. You could help us talk to the public sometimes. You could help us fight. The job is still open if you want it. And I'll heal in no time."

"How would we talk? The communication port in the south is constantly going out because of bad weather." Asami pointed out.

Korra nodded understanding. "Then we can send voice emails. I'll still get those when the port comes back on. I know it's not a lot but it's all we got right now." Korra saw Asami thinking it over but didn't push it. "Remember that you don't have t-"

Asami kissed her shutting her up. "Korra I want to do it." Asami said resting her forehead on hers. "I just want to be with you also." Korra gasped cupping Asami's cheeks when she started crying. "I only just found you and now it's like we can't even be together. You're coming along with so much more trouble than I thought you would."

"I'm sorry." Korra said sadly kissing her nose.

Asami shook her head. "No. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well I'm glad you said that because it makes telling you this easy. I also dated Iroh." Korra said and Asami laughed kissing her forehead.

"You just keep coming with surprises." Asami shuffled back until the wall meet her back.

That's how they spent the rest of their time together. Just talking and kissing but mostly filling each other in on their life. People brought food and checked up on them until they feel asleep together again.

"I'm surprised that this worked." Kuvira said coming from the last check up on her friends.

"Yeah I know but now it's all working out." Densa said stretching.

"We all don't have to split up." Ikki said bouncing with happiness.

"Yes but now we have to deal with what's going on in the Earth Kingdom." Mako groaned.

"Way to ruin the good moment." Opal said rolling her eyes.

"But he's right." Tenzin said rubbing his face as he stood up. "I need to go make a few calls and get everything ready for us there."

"That sounds like a good idea." Wu said looking at Tahno. "Let's go to your place so I can call my Grandma?" Tahno nodded taking his hand as they headed off.

"I wish we could have meet her under better circumstances." Senna said to her husband as they headed out.

"Me to honey but Korra's got this all figured out and we just have to go with the flow for now."


End file.
